Abstract Attention
by di.immcrtales
Summary: Love.. Strange word that can mean different things.. What will it mean in the lives of Annabeth, Percy and all the others? Will they have enough courage to take one step forward and fight against what comes together...
1. The First Day

**All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. Only the story belongs to me.**

 **I really hope you enjoy it and please post your reviews... I like to know what people think of my story. Happy Reading**

It was the first day of the extra classes. Annabeth tied her hair into a ponytail and sighed. She hadn't expected it to come so soon. After all college pretty much tired her and extra classes on Saturdays was bound to be stressful.

 _Just don't think about it,_ Annabeth thought _. This is for my own good. Anyways, How bad can it be._

What she didn't know was the classes were going to give her something she deserved, more than she could ever think of.

She packed her bag with some of her science books, pen, paper, and of course, food. She had forgotten all about her lunch. She quickly sprinted down the stairs to the refrigerator and took out an apple and some sandwiches made by her the night before.

Returning to her room and having packed her things, she turned to the clock. _7:25._

 _Oh no,_ she thought, _I am so gonna be late for class._ She grabbed her satchel and ran down almost knocking into her father.

"Hi, Dad. Good mornin'," said Annabeth. " And bye, Dad. I'm gonna be late for class.

" See you, honey," called her Dad, only half hearing what she said, engrossed in his papers.

Annabeth reached the bus stop and boarded the bus. She reached just in time to catch the bus. _Whew, that was a close call,_ she thought relieved at having caught the bus.

She reached the school in fifteen minutes, reaching five minutes early than she needed to. She showed her ID card to the watchman and entered the compound. She slowly made her way to the first floor and began searching for the room of the class she had to attend.

She found one room half filled with people her age. Annabeth walked into the room and asked the closest person." Hey, is this the room for extra classes of science?"

"Yeah. If you're one of them. You can choose your seat. No fixed benches."

"Oh, thanks."

Annabeth made her way to the middle row, first bench where she was most likely to be noticed by the teachers. She liked to be given work by teachers unlike some others who scoffed at them behind their backs.

"Hey!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a worried voice that was probably speaking to her. She looked up and saw a girl with brown hair, golden eyes, dark skin and anxiety written all over her face."Can I sit here? This room is probably filled with boys and I'm not sure I want to sit with any of them."

She said this with such a hopeful expression on her face that Annabeth didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure," she offered, removing her satchel off the desk." You can and I don't mind. I am pretty sure I wouldn't have sat with some of them if I could help it."

The girl laughed and sat down beside her." My name is Hazel. Hazel Levesque"

"Annabeth Chase." Came the reply.

"Hey!" interrupted a third vice which made them turn around to look at a beautiful girl with straight shoulder long brown hair with some lock braided and beautiful eyes, the colour of which couldn't be turned brown, then blue and black and repeat in just a microsecond.

 _Strange,_ thought Annabeth, _I've never seen such eyes before._

"Hey," replied Hazel. "What's your name?"

"Piper McLean. And you?" She turned her head to look at both Annabeth and Hazel.

"Annabeth Chase." she said

"Hazel Levesque" Came the other reply.

"Oh.. Nice names. Good to meet you. I was so lonely, I thought I'd make some friends." Said Piper.

"Yeah, so was I. Then Hazel came and before we were done introducing ourselves, you came. So now I guess we are a team of three."Said Annabeth. "Aren't we?"She added looking a little doubtful.

"Of course we are,"Hazel piped in, looking hopefully at Piper, who smiled and said,"Yes, we are."

"Can you make that a four?" A hopeful voice chime in between their conversation.

All three heads turned to look at another girl, simply dressed in one plait and with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Reyna. Do you mind if I sit here?" she said, turning to Piper.

"Of course not." Piper replied."And yeah, you can join our 'Thrilling Three' group to make it a 'Fantastic Four' one!"

All four girls laughed at the silly joke. Then the girls introduced themselves once again and had a lovely time telling each other their hobbies until a deep voice sounded.

"Good Morning, Class!"

 **End of the first chapter... But there is still a lot more to go! Please read the second chapter that will be published in a few days... Hope you like it!**


	2. Introductions

**Sorry, I haven't been able to post lately 'cuz I had my exams... Now that they're over I'll be posting everyday! Thanks for the follows and reviews and the encouragement... Now I'll stop talking and start the story...**

"Good morning, class!" said a man walking into the classroom with brisk steps. "I am going to be your Chemistry teacher." Silence ensued and people began going to their benches.

The teacher continued,"My name is . Edward Price. I assume that most of you are new here and would like to be introduced. Hence, I declare this lecture as an introduction lecture and classes will begin from next Saturday." Hazel gave a smile and a few of the boys cheered, throwing up their hands and screaming,"Yay!"

"Silence, now. We will begin with the first row next to the window. You, boy, start." Mr. Price pointed to a boy sitting on the first bench, first row.

The boy stood up and said,"My name is Will Johnson"

"What are your hobbies?" questioned Mr. Price.

"Well, nothing really. I like to play computer games and yeah, cricket."

nodded and said,"Next."

Another boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes stood up and said,"My name is Percy Jackson. My hobbies are swimming and reading, sometimes."

Annabeth seemed strangely distracted by this guy. He was handsome and cute and his eyes were her favourite colour of green. SHe looked into those eyes, which were flooding with doubt as soon as their owner said "Reading". Annabeth immediately understood that he was merely trying to impress the teachers and the others, but she couldn't help a got a nudge from Hazel and turned back to see her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know why you were smiling. Nobody cracked a joke."

"Oh."said Annabeth, her face turning a bit red. "Oh, nothing. I was just reminded by a joke I read before." She flushed even more at this lie and turned away from Hazel, who was looking doubtfully at her. "I- I see. Well, if you say so."

Meanwhile, the next few people in the first row had been introduced. Now it was the turn of the second.

Annabeth stood up and began confidently,"My name is Annabeth Chase and my hobbies solely include reading books. I just love them."

smiled and said,"Oh, so two of our students like reading. Well, good. I thought almost no one of this generation liked reading." Both Annabeth and Percy flushed at this statement.

It was Hazel's turn now and she stood up introducing herself and sharing her hobbies. Annabeth became aware of a pair of eyes staring at her and she turned her head to see Percy staring at her. Just as quick, Percy whipped his head o and then at the window, turning a bright shade of red.

Annabeth shook her head. _Snap out of it,_ she told herself. She couldn't afford to be distracted. She had to stay focused on her studies and not on boys and crushes and love. Not necessarily in that order.

By the time she had landed back in reality, her friends had done introducing themselves. A scrawny, tall boy with black hair stood up and said,"Leo Valdez. Hobbies are making things from other... well, things." which caused a wave of laughter.

looked interested. "Things... you mean robots and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"That's good to know. Keep it up."

"Thanks, Sir."

Another tall boy with square shoulders stood up. He started, "I like practicing archery and well... that's about it. Watching sports, also."

nodded. A boy with ghostly pale skin, black hair and large black eyes stood up. "My name is Nico di Angelo. Well, I like to play football and well... yeah that's it." His eyes were flickering desperately as if he couldn't decide what to say.

 _He is lying,_ thought Annabeth. _But there's no reason to lie._

Two more boys introduced themselves and then two girls. A boy stood up and introduced himself as Jason. He had blonde hair and startling blue eyes that reminded you of the skies.

Annabeth looked behind and caught Piper staring at Jason with a dreamy expression on her face. She snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face. Piper seemed to get back to reality with a jerk.

"What? What is it?" she stuttered.

Hazel laughed. Piper just stared at her and then looked at Annabeth."Okay.. so what's the joke?" Annabeth shrugged. So did was still hysterical with silent laughter.

Mr. Price stared after her."Are you okay, Miss Levesque?"

"Yes.. yes, Sir. I'm okay. I just got a bit... excited. I'm fine." Mr. Price nodded and continued the introductions. The four girls remained silent until the Chemistry teacher left having declared a break.

Hazel started laughing again and was immediately surrounded by three indignant faces of Piper, Reyna and Annabeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Reyna. "You saw Piper and cracked up. What's up?"

Hazel calmed down a bit and said, with a smirk on her face,"That was the second time I saw someone ho was staring at a boy today, with such a dreamy expression on her face. I couldn't help laughing at how cliché this was."

Piper turned a deep shade of red."I wasn't staring. I was just-"

"Noticing how he looked," interrupted Hazel."Yeah, right"

"Who was the first anyway?" asked Reyna.

"Why don't you ask the girl sitting next to me?" replied Hazel.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to blush."No I didn't! I just-" protested Annabeth.

"Yea, yea we know. Got a little carried off with the guy with messy, black hair, huh? That's okay. I understand."

"Guy with messy black hair? You mean Percy? Yeah, well he's-"

Reyna's voice was interrupted by a deep, yet playful voice. On looking up, the four girls found themselves looking at Percy Jackson.

 **Soo... How'd u like it.? Please comment and post your reviews ... Please do ... I need the encouragement.. Thanks!**


	3. An Awkward Meeting

**Sooo... I'm back with my third chapter ... I really hope you like.. Please leave your comments.. Means a lot to me .. Happy Reading!**

The four girls found themselves looking at the face of Percy Jackson.

"Did I hear my name being taken?" asked Percy, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Uh, well, yes. We were just... discussing the introductions." stammered Annabeth, heat rising to her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't notice the flaming red cheeks and her guilty expression.

"Oh," said Percy. "And was I good or what?"

"You were lying," retorted Annabeth, ignoring his question. Her embarrassment now turned to a bit of annoyance as she watched the boy smirk at her. "You were lying when you said you like to read, weren't you?"

Percy's grin widened."Ah, yes. You realized that. But how?"

"You flinched."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I-"

"Hey," cut in Piper, who was getting awkward and tired of a conversation that she was not involved in."We are here too, you know."

Percy and Annabeth flushed. Percy broke the silence by a "How 'bout I catch you guys later. I'll be around." He flashed a smile and was gone in a trice. There was a moment's silence.

"Well that was rude," Hazel frowned at the disappearing figure of Percy through the crowd.

"Yeah , I know. He is _soo_ weird. How can you like him Annabeth?"Reyna joined in.

"I do NOT like him," protested Annabeth, who was getting tired of these accusations.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked piper, raising her eyebrows and bringing her face close to Annabeth's.

It struck Annabeth that she really was blushing. She hadn't realized it as she was defending herself. Now, at Piper's words, she only blushed more. She couldn't stand it anymore so she confronted Piper directly and firmly said "I _don't know_. But, you guys... please leave it. Just change the topic."

She was beginning to look so uncomfortable that Piper took pity on her and said, "Okay. As you say. Now, who wants a doughnut?"

The tense air cleared form over the group as they sat, merrily sharing two doughnuts until the next teacher arrived. The day went on smoothly with a Physics and a Biology lecture that finished the day.

As they were leaving, Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Percy grinning. Her first expression was shock which she quickly tried to hide with a smile. "Oh.. Hi."

"You look as though you've seen a ghost." Percy smirked.

"Well, no. Do I?" asked Annabeth, suddenly worried her expression might have given away something.

"well, not exactly. But, anyways. I came to ask if you can make a group on Whatsapp so our doubts can be cleared on the group itself. asked me to do so in the morning. But I don't have time 'cuz I've to go out. So.. Mind if I can hand over the job to you? "

"Of-of Course!" replied Annabeth with a relieved smile."I-"

"Annabeth!" A shout came across the room and she tilted her head to see her friends waiting for her.

"You guys go. I'll be along in some time," she called back. Her friends nodded in understanding and moved out of the classroom. She turned back to Percy, who was staring at her. Annabeth coughed awkwardly and said,"Soo.. The numbers?"

Percy came back to his senses and muttered,"Numbers? Oh yeah, numbers." He took out a chit from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it to find the numbers of each of her three teachers."Hey.. take mine too. Add only us and I'll do the rest. Just make me the group admin." Percy added.

"Yeah, okay."replied Annabeth. She took out her phone and looked up. Percy voiced a few numbers and then repeated it, all the while looking at Annabeth who was quickly noting it down in her phone.

When she finished, she put it in her pocket again and looked at Percy and then all around. everyone else had gone leaving them alone in the room. Percy noticed her staring around and seemed to realize the same fact. "Do you mind if I walk down with you?" he asked.

"Sure." came the reply.

"Go on then." He raised his arms and gestured towards the door. Annabeth walked towards the door with Percy following close behind.

"Tell me honestly," Percy asked in the middle of their journey."How did you know I was lying?"

Annabeth shrugged."Well, I just noticed the uneasiness in your eyes. You can't lie properly. There is always guilt hidden behind. I got a lot of practice in identifying that." She said it with a tinge of sadness in her voice, as she remembered her step-mother's lies.

Percy nodded. He didn't ask about the queer answer that Annabeth had made. He just quietly walked on. Part of Annabeth was relieved. But the other part was sad that he didn't say anything and break the awkward silence that hung over them like cold mist.

 **Soo.. the end of Chapter 3 and I will write tomorrow ... Because I don't want you all toi wait any longer.. Thanks for all the reviews/comments and all the encouragement I got... Hope you liked it this far 'cuz it's gonna get a lot more twisted after some time..**


	4. A Perfect Dash

**Hello everyone! Sorry I was out for a few days ... Got stuff to do... Soo.. now that I am back lets start the story .. with a slight rise in the temperature, shall we? Read on to find a heated chapter of Percabeth!**

"Annabeth!"shrieked Hazel as she ran to catch up with her."Where were you?"

"I just had a little important stuff to do" replied Annabeth, fumbling with her books which, she feared, were going to fall down.

"Stuff that was related to him?" Hazel asked curiously, eyeing the disappearing figure of Percy.

"Hazel!" Annabeth looked up from her books, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"Sorry.." apologized Hazel."I just meant hat.. Both of you were up there for so long. I just thought..." Her voice trailed off.

"No. Nothing happened." said Annabeth, heat creeping up to her cheeks. "He just wanted me to make a group of the class members so I was just taking down his number-"

"So, he gave you his number, did he?" Piper interrupted, while startling both the girls. Both of them turned behind to find Piper with an amused look on her face. Seeing their shocked faces, Piper gave a smile and continued. "hmm.. Is it just me or is this the beginning of something?"

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "Why do you guys keep on and on about it? Honestly, there is nothing between us! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" she said in an impatient and frustrated tone that both the girl got shocked. _Oops,_ she thought, _that was louder than I meant it to be. But I don't care this has to stop._ She turned her head around making her ponytail swing behind her.

"Hey, it's okay. We were just kidding," said Piper.

Hazel nodded with an ashamed look on her face."Forgive us?"

Annabeth's anger disappeared just as quickly as it had come and a smile fluttered on her face. "Aww! You look so cute with that expression on your face! Of course I forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Deal!" said Piper, her happy face coming back."Well, I'm leaving. Gotta catch the bus. Can't be late. Bye, you two"

Both of them waved to Piper and after talking for a few minutes, Hazel looked at her watch. She gave such a horrified expression that Annabeth couldn't help laughing. Hazel started explaining in a hurry, all the while bearing an apologetic look on her face."I... I have to leave now. Sorry for not staying with you but I honestly have to go. Bye!" And with that Hazel rushed off as if a street dog was after her.

Annabeth started laughing again. She had definitely got some weird friends. Her thoughts wandered to Reyna. where had she gotten to?She looked at her watch. 12:20. Still ten minutes to go and then she can start for er bus. She searched for a bench to sit on and spotted one under a banyan tree. She was approaching the tree, when she caught sight of a beautiful white flower growing on a tree. She was so stunned by its beauty that it was all she could do not to pluck it and take it home.

She was still gaping at the flower when she heard a loud "Get out of the way!" Coming back to her senses, she turned around to see Percy racing at full speed towards her, unfortunately only a meter away. Before she could react, he slammed into her causing them both to fall down.

Annabeth screamed as her elbow hit the ground hard and pain coursed through her hand. Beside her, Percy groaned, lying on his back. She sat up and growled,"What the hell, Percy?!" She couldn't say more as she was knocked out of her breath and her elbow was hurting like hell. She turned her head from Percy to her elbow and grimaced as she saw blood oozing out of the wound.

Percy had sat up by that time and noticing her wound, frantically started to explain,"Oh my Gods! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to fall over you.. I was racing with Leo and he tricked me .. and I just continued.. You were standing at a corner so I couldn't help... I'm sorry and -"

"Okay, okay. Fine. apologies accepted. You don't have to say sorry so many times. Nothing that serious." A small drop of blood feel to the ground.

Percy looked at her with a puckered brow."I'm not sure about that. Lets get you to the nurse."

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm fine. Just a minor injury."

"C'mon. We'll just bandage it."

"No. I'll miss my bus."

"We'll be quick about it. And I can drop you home if you do."

Annabeth sighed."You're not giving up, are you? Okay, but.. quick."

"Right." Percy's face broke into a grin. He got up and helped Annabeth to her feet, who winced as she stood up. She realized with a sinking heart that apart from a cut on her elbow she also had a sprained ankle.

"Ow!" she winced. Percy's smiling face changed into a worried one, when he saw her expression. Annabeth managed a weak smile,"It's nothing. Just a sprain in my ankle. I'll be alright in a while. I'm just worried how I'll catch my bus now."

"You won't."

A simple answer said in a low, almost frightening voice, was what replaced the worried look with a confused one, with the slightest hint of fear. She faked a confident and agitated voice, "Sorry?"

"You won't catch the bus. I'm gonna drop you home."

"Oh.. No. I'll be fine. You can drop me near the bust stop. After that I'll manage." She felt relieved inside, but a new kind of fear took it's place. _Maybe, it isn't_ fear. She thought. _Maybe it's- ._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy speaking again.

"No you won't. I'm leaving you home and that's final."

"But-"

"Annabeth!" A voice suddenly broke in. Reyna. "What are you doing here?" She said in a slightly confused and shocked voice. Reyna raised her eyebrows at the pair standing together holding hands.

Annabeth seemed to realize that too and snatched her hands from Percy's with a hot face, looking flustered. Percy's expression matched hers, while she was trying desperately to explain all the things at once. "I.. just collided with Percy and.. then.. we... we're.."

Percy recovered quickly."We were going to the nurse but presently realized that Annabeth had a sprained ankle other than a hurt elbow." Percy cut in smoothly. Annabeth flashed him a grateful look.

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth! Are you alright?" "Do I look like it?" muttered Annabeth under her breath as Reyna rushed towards her friend examining the cut. Percy couldn't help a smile at this sight.

A minute later, both of them were helping her towards the nurse's office, Percy holding her right hand and Reyna her left. Their progress was slow and Annabeth winced at every step, making Percy and Reyna stare after her in distress.

After a few steps, Percy broke the silence of the trio saying in the most convincing voice possible,"Annabeth, see, I know you'll find this awkward. But the nurse is like a two hundred steps away and I don't know whether you'll be able to make it there. No offence. Even if you do well... It'll take a lot of time..."

"What are you suggesting?" snapped Annabeth. She couldn't see where this was going. She had been staring at Reyna all the time and was surprised to see her like this. Reyna had been suppressing a smile. She definitely could see where this was going.

"Well, I just thought... Maybe.. If I could carry you till there.. you know.."

"What? Are you serious?" Annabeth said in disbelief. Percy was rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Reyna saved it. She said,"Annabeth, I am so sorry, but I've no choice but to agree with Percy on this. He's right."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it. It'll be over soon."

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was just not her day today. She took a deep breath and turned towards Percy."Okay.. But if you drop me .. I swear I won't leave you in a state to live."

Percy grinned."I'll take my chances."He wrapped his hands around Annabeth's shoulders and knees and lifted her effortlessly. Instinctively, Annabeth grabbed the back of Percy's neck.

Percy smiled and said,"Hold on tight, girl, You don't wanna fall."

Annabeth just glared."You had better not make me."

They stood there staring at each other long enough for Reyna to feel awkward. She coughed, bringing the pair back to Earth.

"Well, then. Off to the nurse!" said Percy, cheerfully.

 **Here was the Fourth Chapter... Please tell me your thoughts about the story in your comments/reviews... Thanks a lot! And be prepared 'coz a lot more is gonna happen!**


	5. The Nurse and Some Silence

**Hey guys ! I am back! Thank you for all your awesome comments/reviews... Really turned me on! So here goes the story... Brace yourselves for a little twist in the story! Happy Reading!**

Annabeth didn't know what was happening to her. Right now, being in Percy's arms distracted her more than ever. Instead of looking ahead at the approaching office of the nurse, she could only stare at the perfectly tanned face of Percy. She shook her head. _No,_ she thought, _I can't get distracted, especially not by him._

Her stream of thoughts were broken by Percy's voice. "Hey, we've reached."

"Yeah, okay." She allowed herself to be set down on the ground and unwrapped her hands from Percy's neck."Thanks."

"For what?" Percy asked, innocently.

"For two reasons. One, for carrying me till here and two, for not dropping me."

Percy laughed and said,"You're welcome. My pleasure to carry you." He winked.

Annabeth couldn't help blushing, even though it was just meant to be a joke. _Calm down, Annabeth,_ she thought. _Calm down._

Reyna spoke just then,"Look the nurse is here. Let's go. Coming Percy?"

Before he could reply, Annabeth abruptly said,"No, he's not. He helped me get till here. That's enough help. Thank you so much Percy, but now I can manage on my own."

Percy feigned a hurt expression,"No, you can't and you're forgetting about my promise of leaving you home."

"You didn't promise!"

"Well, I do now."

"But-"

"Will you guys just calm down?!" Reyna's voice cut theirs. "For goodness' sake, we're near the nurse's room! It's supposed to be quiet!"

"Sorry," said Annabeth, apologetically."We just got carried away." Both the girls looked at Percy, glaring pointedly. He sighed and said,"Okay, don't eat me. I'm sorry, alright?"

They trooped into a small room where a short old lady was sitting in a chair. She turned around, on hearing the door creak open, and smiled sweetly. "So, which one of you is hurt?"

Reyna put her arms around Annabeth's shoulders. "She is."

The nurse offered her a seat, which Annabeth took gladly as her injured foot was hurting like hell. Percy and Reyna stood on either side of her, while the nurse examined the wound on her elbow.

"Hmm... Not much damage done. Antiseptic and a bandage would suffice." The nurse said with another heart-warming smile to Annabeth, who nodded.

The nurse took out a bottle which had a dark brown liquid in it and dabbed some on a piece of cotton. Then, she raised the wet piece of cotton to the wound.

 _Ouch,_ she cringed the moment the cotton touched her. _Ow, ow, ow._ She grabbed the first thing she touched which happened to be Percy's hand. Percy felt her fingers tighten around his hand, almost crushing it. But instead of reacting or complaining, he decided to keep quiet and bear it. More than Annabeth, this decision surprised himself. He had never felt this sort of warm feeling for any girl, like they were the best of friends. And he had just met Annabeth that day!

 _Weird,_ he thought. _Must be the heat._ The hand around his loosened and he tilted his head from the ceiling to Annabeth. He relaxed, never realizing when his body had become so stiff. Glancing towards Annabeth, he noticed that her wound had been cleaned and the nurse was just putting on a bandage.

The nurse smiled,"You can go now and about the ankle. I have a spray. I have a spray. Just apply it and you'll be fine in two days." She sprayed some on Annabeth's ankle and she winced. Noticing the look, the nurse said reassuringly,"It stings a bit at first, but you'll get used to it soon."

Annabeth managed a weak smile. She turned to Reyna who said,"Let's go. By the way, how are you going? Oh, right. I forgot. Percy's dropping you. And how are _you_ going? " Reyna turned to Percy with the question.

"Car." Was the answer.

"You drive?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

"No! I am not seventeen. I don't have a license." Percy retorted sarcastically.

"Okay.. Just asking." Reyna said.

Both of them helped Annabeth up. They walked slowly towards a bench outside the building and sat down. Reyna looked at her watch and gave such a loud exclamation that the other two jumped."Good heavens, look at the time! It's 1:05! I'm already five minutes late for dinner! I am so fried!"

Annabeth laughed. "Reyna-it's okay. No problem. You'd better go and join your family for lunch. I'll manage. I have Percy."

Percy smiled. "Yeah.. I'll take care of her and Annabeth can call you once she's home."

Reyna nodded."Yeah, that's a good idea. Don't forger to call me, okay?"

"I won't." replied the blonde.

"Okay, bye, then Percy, Annabeth!" Reyna called after them as she rushed off along the road. Both of them waved to her and then turned to each other.

"So.. your car?" Annabeth said hesitantly. Percy seemed to have forgotten about going. He shook his head. _This won't do. Stop yourself. Control,_ he thought. _Remain in reality._

He smiled brightly. "Yeah.. I'll take you to the car and then you can give me the directions when I drive."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked for a few minutes, Percy supporting Annabeth all the way, and came to a bright blue car.

"Wow! Nice car." Annabeth said gazing at the beautiful sedan.

"Thanks. My favorite color. Mad about blue. Never really knew why."

"Mhmm." muttered Anabeth, sounding far away.

"Annabeth, you still here?" asked a concerned Percy.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." mumbled Annabeth still sounding far away.

"Get inside." He opened the door for her and she stepped in. Percy closed the door, walked to his own and sat down on the seat. With Annabeth giving directions, they soon arrived at their destination.

Annabeth sighed. Hearing it, Percy asked, "Hey, tired?"

Nod.

"Yeah, well. It's been a long day. Go home and take a bit of rest. You need it. Any ways tomorrow is Sunday."

Another nod.

"Why are you so quiet?" Percy frowned at the silent girl.

"Nothing. I'm fine." said Annabeth, keeping her head low,not wanting to meet Percy's eyes. She got off the car and thanked Percy through the window. And before he could say anything, she ran into the house, leaving a very confused Percy behind

 **So.. here was the fifth chapter.. I really hope you like it because there's still a lot more to go! See you next time and please leave your comments/reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Talk with Mom

**Sorry for the delay in uploading his chapter.. But I was quite busy with visitors.. So anyways this is the next chapter in my story.. Hope you like it ! Happy Reading!**

Percy was confused. Had he done something wrong? No. At least, he didn't think so. But.. she hadn't even talked properly to him the few last minutes they had been together Since Reyna had left them near the nurse's office. So, what was _wrong?_ He couldn't for the life of him imagine the cause.

He was going to start driving towards his own home when a call interrupted. On checking, he found it was Leo calling.

 _Oh, great,_ he thought. _Just when I needed to be alone._ He picked up the call and before he could even say 'hello!', Leo burst in.

"Hey, Percy, man! Where the hell _are_ you? We searched the whole school but no luck. After our race when I tricked you, I thought you were gonna trick me back. But when you didn't turn up, we got worried. Anyway, where are you?" Leo said at top speed, all of it in one breath.

"Thank you for letting me speak, Leo. Okay, see. I am near An- I just- long story. Tell you afterwards. I am safe and heading towards home. Where are you guys?"

"Yeah, well, we split up. We were getting late for lunch, so we got going. We're heading home too, shortly speaking."

"Great. Bye -"

"Hey, listen. What happened to you, actually, back then? If you don't have time now, we're gonna do a conference call in the evening."

"Right. Tell you then, okay. Now, I've gotta go. Bye."

"Bye. Hey, wait listen. I just-"

"Leo, no more talking. I gotta leave." Percy hung up before Leo could say anything more. He sighed, exasperated.

 _Now, I gotta explain to Leo,_ he thought. His mind went back to worrying about Annabeth. Maybe she had just been tired. A very confused Percy headed home.

Reaching home, he found his Mother waiting for him, standing at the doorstep.

"Percy!" She heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped him in a hug. "What happened? You were never so late for dinner before. Is something wrong?"

"Mom!" complained Percy, who was getting really crushed in his mother's bear hug. "I'm seventeen. I am okay. You don't need to get so worried, really."

Sally released Percy from her arms and gazed at her son thoughtfully,"You look distressed. What happened in class? Did it go well?"

 _How does Mom know when something is wrong with me?_ He thought incredulously, but did not change his expression. "Well, yea. Sort of. I met my cousins, Nico and Jason-"

"Oh! Were they there too? How nice!" Sally exclaimed in delight.

""Yeah, and I made a friend. Actually, friends." He replied distantly, as he stepped inside the house and kept his bag on the sofa.

His mother frowned,"You must be hungry. Go freshen up. I'll set the dishes till then."

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled at her and made his way upstairs.

Sally was still thinking when Percy came downstairs. He sat down on a chair and his Mom came to sit next to him.

"Okay, spill." His mom demanded.

"Spill what" Came the answer.

"Don't act innocent. I'm your mom. I know when something is wrong with you. Now please tell me what. It might reduce your burden."

Percy hesitated. He was quite open with his mom and didn't want to hide anything from her. Still he sighed,before saying,"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"At least tell me why you're late?" Sally looked expectantly at Percy.

Another sigh."Okay, okay. I'll explain." His mom looked at him, smiling."See, I was racing with a friend, Leo, and then he tricked me. He remained behind but I kept going on for a few seconds until I realized what had happened. In my hurry to look back and shout at him, I bumped into a girl, Annabeth-"

"Oh, so that's what the problem is." Percy tried hard not to go red at this. "You were guilty."

He continued. "Yeah, well. I was. So I helped her to the nurse's office and then dropped her home."

Sally raised her eyebrows at this. "You left her home." She repeated.

"Yea, so?" Percy stared down at his plate containing half eaten vegetables.

"Nothing.. Just very.. gentlemanly of you."

Percy looked up from his plate. He stared at his mom who was trying hard to suppress a smile."What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. You've... never left anyone home, let alone a girl who you just met that day. I just thought.." She trailed off.

"Mom!" Percy protested, blushing furiously.

"Okay sorry. You must have just felt guilty."

"Yea, that's the reason, nothing else."Said Percy, still blushing. "Can we please change the topic? Please?"

Percy's mom smiled. This sure is the beginning of something. "Sure, honey."

 **So, this was the chapter sixth. Sorry, it was so short, But it should describe Percy's feelings so.. anyways.. The next chapter will be updated in an hour or so! Please leave your comments/reviews! I need the encouragement! Thank you!**


	7. Memories and Conversations

**Hi guys! Sorry to have not updated this chapter.. But I was really busy.. Thank you for all your awesome comments/reviews! Really loved them! Soo anyways .. Here is the next chapter.. Hope you like it.. Happy Reading!**

Annabeth splashed water on her face. She stared at her face in the mirror. She felt.. well, weird. She wanted to laugh and cry, both at the same time, all at once.

 _Aarrgh,_ she thought. _What is wrong with me?_ But she knew quite well what the matter was. She just didn't want to admit it. She patted her face dry and went to lie down on her bed, thinking about her day. She thought of many things. She thought of Percy and how he had helped her. And her thoughts trailed back to the afternoon fight of her step mom and dad.

\- FLASHBACK -

Annabeth reached home and made her way slowly towards the door. She turned the keys in the lock. On entering the house, she removed her shoes and gingerly walked to her room. On the way, she heard a talk, or rather a shouting match, going on between her parents, Frederick and Helen Chase. She sighed, as it was all usual, and was about to move on when heard the words 'We have to do something about Annabeth! She CANNOT stay in this house!'

Annabeth gasped. She leaned towards the door so as to hear her father reply. 'Helen, we have talked about this enough times. I'm not going to hear all this nonsense anymore!' 'But, Frederick-' Helen had started protesting.

'ENOUGH!' Yelled her Dad with such ferocity that Annabeth, standing outside, was stunned. As she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, Annabeth ran to her room, ignoring the coursing pain in her ankle, and closed the door behind her.

\- END FLASHBACK -

She sighed and went to her drawer. She removed some pictures; Pictures of her real Mom, her mom who had cared about her, Athena Chase. In the picture, standing on the sandy, soft ground, were two figures, a seven year old Annabeth and her Mom. Both of them were smiling as though they didn't have a care in the world. Standing behind and holding them in his strong arms was her Father.

Annabeth smiled at the memory. It had been the best day ever. But that day was also the day of disaster. A tear streaked down Annabeth's face before dropping down on her shirt. She wiped it off, but soon another came to replace it. She couldn't stop crying. Why in the world did all the things happen to her?

When she was just seven, her mom had the most shocking news any person could probably have. Athena had been diagnosed with cancer. Her dad had done whatever he could to save her, but it was all in vain. Annabeth, just being seven years old, couldn't understand anything. She couldn't understand why her Mom was leaving her. She couldn't understand why God couldn't leave her Mom on Earth.

She had cried her eyes out at the last day; the last day of her Mom. Her last words had been so touching. Even after so many years, Annabeth had it engraved in her memory. Her mom, lying on her death bed had said to her beloved daughter "Annabeth... Sweetie, don't be sad. You know what? We will meet .. again. I'll be waiting for you in heaven. Live and en.. enjoy your life to the fullest. I'll be waiting for our reunion in .. heaven. And remember.. I'll be watching you from.. above all the time. So don't be naughty. Remember, Mama.. loves you. I love you, Annabeth."

Saying that, her Mom had just .. left them. She had taken her flight to heaven leaving Annabeth inconsolable at her loss. She hadn't smiled for weeks, probably even months. But then as every person recovers from their loss, Annabeth had recovered too.

Her Dad, meanwhile, had found Helen and had married her. Then had come her half brothers, Matthew and Bobby. The trio had made her life more miserable than she could imagine. But Annabeth had tried; she was not one to give up. But all her tries had no use. No matter how she tried, Helen never seemed proud of her. No matter how she tried, the brothers would never talk or play with her. Not that she wanted to, though. The two were spoilt brats and always played nasty tricks on her.

The only one who seemed to care about her a little was her father. But, he too, seemed lost in his own world and never really noticed Annabeth, despite her winning so many prices and trophies.

Annabeth shook her head. _No,_ she thought. _You can't let these things throw you about._ She wiped of the rest of her tears and picked up her phone. She dialled a number. _Thalia,_ she thought. _She can cheer me up.. possibly._

The ring went on two times after which Thalia picked up her phone."Hey, Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled faintly. Even Thalia's voice made her cheerful. "Hi, Thals!"

Before she could say anything else, Thalia interrupted her and said, or rather squealed, in an excited voice. "I am joining your extra classes! So now, we can sit together, and do everything together, and have ever so much fun."

"Yea, yea. That's great!" replied Annabeth, in a voice as enthusiastic as she could muster.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"Thalia's voice expressed her worry.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Keep going. So, when are you joining?"

"Don't change the topic. Tell me what happened. You sound as if you've been crying."

Tears welled up in Annabeth's eyes again as she recalled the happenings. She blinked them took a deep breath and told Thalia everything she had heard.

Thalia remained silent as she mused over the situation, thinking as hard as she could to find a positive side to this. At last she said, "Well, they must be talking about in a way that doesn't concern you. I mean, it does, but not in a bad way about YOU. Get what I mean?"

"Uh.. Not exactly."

"See.. If we take an example. If there's a problem in the house, say there's going to be painting or something. Maybe you're allergic to paints, so they want you out of the way. Or maybe one of you brothers caught a disease." This idea sounded so absurd that Annabeth burst out laughing in spite of herself.

"What?! It can be true!" Thalia's voice over the phone sounded a little indignant.

"Thals. There are three contradictory points to this. One,"Annabeth started counting on her fingers."One, Ia m NOT allergic to paints. Two, if they were talking about those things, they wouldn't have been shouting so. Three, Dad said they had talked about it enough times. Now, tell me, that wouldn't have happened would it?"

"Hmm.. Yea whatever. But don't take all of this seriously. They could have been talking of something or someone else." Thalia forced every bit of positivity in her to emphasize on this point.

"You may be right, Thals. I only hope you are." Annabeth said half-heartedly. Then, she broke into a smile."Now, tell me when and how you're joining."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. Well, my mom was telling me that I should join some classes and then I asked which one. She mentioned several ones and I recognized yours and agreed to join the class. I meant to surprise you today, but I was feeling off so I skipped this one."

Annabeth smiled. Only Thalia could do such a thing. She explained all the things she had done that day, carefully removing all the parts relating to Percy. Thalia listened with a grin on her face to all the adventures of the 'Fantastic Four'.

"When you come, our 'Fantastic Four' can turn into a 'Famous Five' group!" Annabeth exclaimed with delight and both girls laughed at the silly joke.

Then Thalia asked."Hey, did you see any of my cousins, Nico, Percy or Jason?"

Annabeth received a shock as Thalia said Percy's name. "P-Percy's your... cousin? How come you never told me?" Her shock soon turned into a slight indignation, which subsided as Thalia explained.

"Well, I never got the chance to. We were separated when we were small and we didn't keep in touch after that due to some fight between our uncles. We've been living quite apart. This is the time for reunion!"

"Yea, well." For once, Annabeth was at a loss for words.

"So, do you like them? If I know you, you must have liked Nico the most."

"Umm.. No, I actually like Percy the most." Annabeth blurted out before she could stop herself. _Shit,_ she thought. _Dam it. I'm gone now. Thalia won't stop teasing me for eternity._

"Oh.. I was wrong. I do NOT know you. How.. sad. And by the way, he's a nice guy so if maybe, you want to, you know, date him or something, that's okay. "

"Thalia!" Annabeth protested.

"Sorry, but I was serious." Thalia grinned, at the other end of the phone.

"I like Percy the friend way. Nothing else. Please stop."

"Okay, fine. Accepted. 'Kay, Annabeth. I gotta go. Mom's calling." Thalia said apologetically.

"It's okay. Bye, Thals!" Annabeth hung up and sighed.

She just wanted to have a normal life like anybody. Is it too much to expect? But she couldn't. She could hear her step mother calling her to dinner. She got up with a determined look on her face. _This is my life. And I won't let anybody ruin it,_ she thought. _Nobody can ruin it._

And with that thought she limped slowly towards the door and leaving all her miseries in her room, she closed the door behind her.

 **So that was the seventh chapter! Hope you liked it... Please leave your comments/reviews.. Thank you for all your support!**


	8. Lovebirds and Perfect Dashes-Again

**Hey guys, I'm back! Love all the awesome comments/reviews.. Keep supporting! And I would like to thank my friend, Seema, who has done a wonderful job of supporting me with comments as awesome as she is! Thank you.. and I hope you like this chapter! Happy Reading!**

After her hectic Saturday, Annabeth enjoyed a Sunday thoroughly in her solitude. She immersed herself in studies so that she couldn't remember the happenings of yesterday. The day passed better than she could imagine. As the nurse had said, her ankle healed perfectly within the stated time, and she had started to walk without limping or hobbling. Monday morning dawned and Annabeth packed her bag to go to college. She was now looking forward to any reason that made her spend time away from home.

Annabeth reached the main building and was about to go to her locker, when a boy rushed past her, causing the books in her hand to fall on the floor. She glared after the disappearing figure in annoyance and then bent down to pick up her books. A familiar voice sounded, coming from a person standing next to her. "Here, let me help you."

She looked up to see Percy, who now bent down to help Annabeth with her books. Annabeth flashed a grateful smile at him, which made his heart falter. They both picked up the books and made their way to their lockers, which were surprisingly, quite close. Percy unlocked the door of his locker and a framed photo of him and his mum fell out. He caught it in one hand, almost missing it, and let out a relieved sigh. A few steps away, Annabeth laughed and said,"Nice catch!"

He smirked,"I'm always like that.. You know.." He hurriedly cleaned his locker and looked at Annabeth, who was doing the same. Percy walked towards her and started,"Hey Annabeth.. I'm sorry about Saturday. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

Annabeth interrupted him by saying,"Percy, I know it was your fault. You acted like a jerk." Percy's hopeful expression turned into a sad and hurt one. "But.. Unlike the guy who just knocked into me and _didn't_ help me with my fallen books, you did. You took me, or rather carried me, to the nurse _and_ dropped me home. Which, unfortunately, rules out my hope and the possibility that you are a jerk."

Percy's face lit up with a smirk,"Nice way to say thank you, huh? So, are we friends?"

Annabeth put a finger on her chin and pretended to think."Hmm.. I think we can be friends.. that s, if you don't knock me off my feet again."

Percy laughed, a laugh which warmed Annabeth's heart, and said,"Deal."

Annabeth smiled,"You are a seaweed brain, aren't you?" She was looking into his eyes all the time, eyes which were sea-green, her much loved color.

Percy frowned,"Seaweed Brain? Where'd you get that from?"

"Well, you can't think logically. So, it's like you've got seaweed in your brain which stops it from functioning." Annabeth reeled off, in a single breath.

"Wow. You've got quite an imagination, wise girl." Percy smirked, making a nickname for Annabeth himself.

"Thank you for the compliment, seaweed brain!"

"Right back at you, wise girl!"

Just then, someone spoke behind them. "Ooh! I see my two lovebirds again." Blushing, Percy and Annabeth, turned around to look at Thalia, who was suppressing a laugh with difficulty. She had been listening to their conversation for quite some time now, and couldn't hold her laughter any longer.

"Lovebirds?" The former pair said together. Thalia let out her playful laugh that she had been holding for a long time and put one arm around both of them. The three made their way into the hall towards their classes. "Speaking together now, are you?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and started to laugh. _Well, that's Thalia to you,_ they both thought.

"Hey, Annabeth!" three voices, in unison called out. The trio turned behind to see Piper, Hazel and Reyna rushing over towards them. Thalia smiled at Annabeth,"Your friends, the 'Fantastic Four', right?" Just then another voice, from the opposite direction, called out."Hey, Percy!" The trio turned again to see Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico racing towards grinned again, turning towards Percy this time."Lemme guess, your friends?"

The three flashed each other evil grins, with an equally evil look in their eyes, as they each made the same plans in their head. Both the parties of boys and girls were rushing towards Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. They stood facing the wall looking at neither parties. Just as the boys were about to reach Percy and the girls Annabeth, the former three slid out of the way towards the wall. Both teams dashed, obviously confused and amazed at the trick of their friends.

Six of them lay over each other and only Leo was standing above them, grinning and gaping at the same time. It was only he who had realized the trick of the three before it had happened, and had stood back to avoid the impact. But, it looked like Thalia had had another trick up her sleeve. While they had rushed toward the wall, Thalia had moved toward her right instead of crashing gently to the wall, beside Percy and Annabeth. This change of plan had confused Annabeth and she ended up crashing into Percy. All this happened in a flash of seconds.

So, now, the only two who were left standing, alone, were Thalia and Leo. Hazel lay over Frank, looking as if she had accidentally poisoned her teacher. Piper was looking at Jason, and Jason at Piper, both wearing blank expressions on their faces. Reyna and Nico looked horrified, as though they had swallowed plastic or even worse, garbage. And Annabeth was crammed into Percy, her hands over his chest, and Percy's around her waist. Their faces were centimeters apart.

Leo recovered first. He groaned and looked over at Thalia."Couldn't you have fallen over me? I feel so left out now." Thalia laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You know I wouldn't have done that in a million years. So dream on!" Thalia said, smiling over at Leo, who returned it. They both were staring at Percy and Annabeth, still looking at each other, fixed in their close position.

Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Jason and Piper, all stood up, apologizing to each other. As for Percy and Annabeth, they both muttered the same thing together, again,"We should stop meeting like this." They entangled themselves and rounded up on Thalia, but were soon surrounded themselves but the other six. All but Thalia and Leo were furious.

Nico approached Thalia first."Hey, Thalia! What do you think you're doing? Making us crash like that! Are you crazy? And you, man,"he said, turning to Percy. "I thought you were on our side! But you too? What's up with you?" Before Percy could reply Jason burst in."Yeah, Percy! When did _you_ start supporting her?"

Meanwhile, Annabeth was having her own friends to answer to. With a simple, but true, answer, she shut the girls up."Hey, you guys were making fun of me over a boy whom I do _not_ like. Well, this is your revenge." She smiled a sweet, cruel smile at them.

Percy had started explaining,"Hey, I know you guys are furious, but it all happened in a matter of seconds and I didn't have the time to think. Besides, Thalia betrayed me too!"

"You mean, _us!_ Since when did you start attacking your best friend?" Annabeth frowned at Thalia.

Thalia laughed again,"Woah, guys! Don't take this so personally! Was just a joke.. Take it easy! Chill out.." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the expressions of the eight faces around her. She amended."Uhh.. okay. I'm sorry. Just calm down. I won't do it again I promise."

Piper broke the tension by laughing."Hey, guys! It's okay. We just fell over each other. We didn't murder someone. So, calm down." Her merry eyes twinkled and fluttered over to Jason, who was standing beside Thalia. Jason gave Piper a smile which made her heart skip a beat.

It seemed as though, Piper's infectious laugh had done the job. The air cleared of hatred and everything seemed back to normal.

Before going, Thalia said to the others,"So, how about we meet each other in the ground and get to know each other better?" Everyone agreed to meet in the ground opposite the college and parted ways.

 **So... This was the eighth chapter! I am soo happy the story is going so well! I never imagined I would get this far! Please leave your comments/reviews! Thank you for loving this story till now.. Hope to warm your heart a next time too!**


	9. An Announcement and Consolation

**Hey! I'm back.. Sorry for not posting for so many days but I was really bored and didn't want to do anything. So... anyways, thanks to all those who favorited/followed my story. Lets start! Happy Reading!**

Annabeth and Thalia made their way to the classroom, cutting through the bustling crowd. They reached the classroom and took their respective seats. A few minutes later, while the professor was still explaining the new concept, a loud voice, in the shape of an announcement, echoed through the school. The voice of a woman, the Dean, was addressing all the students in junior college.

"Good Morning to all! I wish for this announcement to go quickly so as not to waste your time in studying. As we all know, each year a trip is organised for all the students to take a break from all the studies and go on a slightly educational tour. This tour is not just for relaxation but also to identify the principles, we study all the time in college, in daily life. This year we are visiting Philadelphia for seven days. We are hoping to reserve a few hours at a few museums. Also, some recreational activities will be held at times we are not able to visit any museum. However, this is an optional trip. So, the students who are willing to go on this trip are required to pay the fee at the front desk of the school. The itinerary of the trip will also be provided. The trip will be held next week and the time of arrival and departure will be specified soon. Thank you and have a good day."

The moment this announcement was over, Thalia gazed over at Annabeth, her eyes positively shining with delight. Annabeth and Thalia had gone to every single one of the trips organised by the school. They were obviously excited about the next that was going to be held. But the shine from her eyes was gone almost immediately as she noticed Annabeth's wistful expression.

Thalia had the urge to go over to her and ask what was wrong, but the next second the professor had spoken over the buzz of excited chatter. "Students, please calm down. You have time after the lecture to discuss about this." So, Thalia had to control her instinct and listen to the teacher over the lecture. She didn't understand much, though; her mind was concerned about Annabeth.

After the lecture, Thalia waited until the teacher along with most of the students had disappeared, and then approached Annabeth, who was busy packing her bag. Thalia looked at Annabeth and said,"Spill."

Annabeth looked innocently back at her and replied,"Spill what?"

Thalia maintained her determined expression."What is going on in your head? You are going to come with me on the trip, right?" She added, suspiciously.

Annabeth bent her head again and continued making a big show of packing the things kept on the desk. After a few moments of silence, Annabeth sighed."Thals, I don't- I'm not sure. I told you about the fight Mom and Dad had. I don't think after that, they're going to send me anywhere. I am - what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Thalia was looking funny. She had an expression on her face that showed disbelief, incredulity and yet suppressed laughter. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, as if she couldn't believe what her usually wise friend was saying. Then she began."Annabeth! What is wrong with you? You, yourself, said that they wanted you out of the house-" She noticed Annabeth's expression and rephrased."Out of the house- for whatever reasons, and I bet you they're innocent. Anyways, if they do want you out of the house, what other good reason could you give other than this fabulous offer! It is a great opportunity! Just step out of that house and enjoy yourself a bit. I don't understand what the problem is."

Annabeth just smiled sadly."Thalia, you don't understand. If they are willing to send me out of the house, they won't want me out of the house enjoying, right?" Thalia held her expression of disbelief."Okay, I know what I'm saying is madness. So, just for you, I am going to try and persuade them, in case they don't agree."

Thalia gave a sudden grin of pleasure and hugged her friend. "I knew that you would see sense soon. Good, now no more nonsense about this, all right?"

Annabeth hugged her back, feeling a bit cheerful."All right, Thals. Now, please let go. You're crushing my ribs. And ribs don't grow back in one week. They need time and hence they will provide me an excellent excuse not to go."

Thalia let go immediately and pointed a finger at Annabeth."Don't you dare try and get hurt. Because I am going to drag you along no matter what. It is in your best interest to stay unhurt and enjoy the trip."

Annabeth laughed and Thalia joined in. It was two happy girls who got through their day supporting each other and later making their way to the ground to meet the others.

 **Sorry, if this chapter is a bit short. It might also seem a bit useless, but it is going to develop into a very severe chapter sometime later. I'll probably be posting the next chapter in the afternoon if I have time. Please leave your comments/reviews. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read my story and show their support!**


	10. Bad Guys and a Trick

**Hey guys.. I'm back! Sorry for not posting but I was seriously bored! So anyways lets start the next chapter! Happy Reading!**

"Hey! Leo! Jason! Come on! We have to go and meet the girls!" Percy shouted over the buzzing noise of the other boisterous boys playing around just like Leo and Jason. Frank and Nico were already by his side, waiting as impatiently as Percy was.

After a few minutes of shouting his throat raw, Leo finally heeded him and ran towards Percy, leaving Jason with two other boys, Luke and Grover.

When Percy saw Leo coming, he exclaimed,"Oh, thank the Gods on Olympus! I thought you were never going to come!"

Leo marched in front of Percy and put on a defiant face."Percy, this is the last time I am going to let you order me about. No more.."

Percy had started laughing and punched Leo in the arm, playfully. "Oh, gods Leo! You look so funny with that expression. Okay, okay." He said, seeing Leo's expression go up in protest. "But hurry up. We're going to be late to meet the others. It's already !2:05."

Leo grinned letting go of his anger, as soon as it had reached him."Okay, -on-time. I'll call Jason. Then you can go and meet your Miss. Perfect Annabeth."

Before Percy could register the comment, Leo ran off to find Jason. Meanwhile, Jason had been talking to Luke and Grover. As Leo rushed towards them, Jason hastened to explain."Hey guys. I'm really sorry but we have to meet a few friends in the nearby ground."

Luke was intrigued. Jason almost never left playing, so interested was he in sports. But today he seemed almost eager to go. "That's okay. But why are going, again."

Jason hesitated. "Uhh... we were going to meet some friends." He said stupidly. Leo saved it, though. "Yeah, he's right. We were. And no matter the reason."

He pulled Jason away from the duo, and said crossly."Jason, I've told you so many times to stay away from that.. guy. Why don't you?"

Jason replied indignantly."Well, you too hung out with him today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well. It's impolite to leave a conversation in the middle after the start." Leo said, with a tinge of shame in his voice.

"Oh?! Since when did you start worrying about politeness?"

"Since today." Leo closed the topic by glaring at the former, as they neared Percy. "So, let's go?"

Annabeth and Thalia, along with the other girls had been waiting for at least ten minutes. Still, they had seen no sign of the boys. Piper heaved a great sigh."Maybe they are not going to come after all."

Thalia disagreed."My brothers must be goofs but they don't break their words."

"I do hope so." Annabeth said in a dull voice. Suddenly the noise of noisy, pattering footsteps could be heard. The girls turned around to see five boys racing at full speed towards them. Well, at least, four of them. Nico was tagging along at the back.

Percy stopped just in front of Annabeth and despite himself gave her a hug. To his surprise, Annabeth returned it. When they pulled back Annabeth smiled."Nice to see you again. You're so early."

Percy glanced back at Leo, who had a solemn face and was staring at the pair."Oh, go on, go on. I don't want to interrupt." Percy continued glaring."Okay fine. I admit. It's my fault we're late. And yeah, Jason's too."

Thalia, who was until now cross at the boys for being late, forgave them the minute they had given the apology. Still, just to make them feel even more sorry, Thalia faked anger. "What the HADES were you thinking?! We've been here for ten minutes, and that's a lot of time!" She added hurriedly as she saw Nico raise his eyebrows."What explanation do you have?"

Jason went to her sister, joined his palms and said in a humble voice."Holy Thalia. Please accept our apologies. We were playing with Grover and Luke. We are extremely and deeply sorry for being late. Please forgive us."

Everyone laughed but Thalia's face had gone rigid and her eyes had hardened as soon as she had heard the word 'Luke'. Leo gave a pierced look to Jason, before saying."Okay, everybody. We are, as Jason said, extremely sorry and will dutifully promise that we'll never be late to any meeting again. Now, to lighten up the mood, can we have a game of truth and dare?"

Thalia recovered and put on a smile in support of the idea. Annabeth wondered what had gone wrong with her.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and sat down on the soft grass. Suddenly another voice sounded."Can I join too?" The boys and girls turned around to look at Luke Castellan.

"Castellan?! What are you doing here?" growled Percy.

Luke raised his eyebrows."Well, this is the school ground, isn't it? I have a right to roam, haven't I?" Jason looked sheepish."Oh, hi Annabeth. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Without waiting for her answer, Luke squeezed in between Percy and Annabeth to sit down. Annabeth visibly winced, half because of Luke and half when she noticed Percy's expression, and turned her head towards Thalia. Thalia looked as pale as a ghost. She managed a shaky smile and said,"Guys, I'll be back. I need some water." And she ran off without another word.

Leo and Annabeth exchanged worried glances. Annabeth got up to go after her, but Luke caught her hand and wrenched her back saying,"Nah, she'll be fine. You don't need to go after her, sweetie. She's strong, I know."

Annabeth's face had a look of disgust, and thus placated Percy a little. At least now he knew there was nothing between them. Or was there? Percy shook away the thoughts in his head. Why was he even thinking about this? He had no say in the matter anyways. And..

His thoughts trailed off as Leo started speaking."You know what? I need a drink of water, too. Be back in a minute." He was partly gazing at Annabeth when he said this, so it seemed to Percy that a knowing, silent talk had passed between them. He went back from his sullen attitude to his happy self.

"So, who's going first?" Percy said, excitedly.

* * *

Leo had run off to find Thalia. He was just looking at the canteen when he saw a dark black head slumped over a table. He ran towards the figure and started his speech he had been rehearsing since the few minutes he had got. "Hey, Thalia! I've been looking for you everywhere! Listen whatever happened with Luke back then, I haven't forgotten. But you need to.."

His voice trailed off as the girl, whom he had thought to be Thalia, raised her head. She had caramel colored hair and a white angelic face. She gazed at Leo in surprise just the same as he did. The girl asked Leo a question; the answer to which should have been given by him long ago."Who _are_ you?"

Leo in turn answered the question with his own, still gazing in admiration at the beautiful face."Who are _you?_ "

The girl shook her head as if impatient."I am Calypso. I was sitting here lost in my own thoughts when you butted in."

That shook Leo out of his daydream."Oh.. Sorry. I- I'm Leo. Leo Valdez. I was looking for my friend, Thalia. Have you seen her?"

Calypso cocked her head at one side, which Leo found extremely cute and was about to say so when she spoke."If you mean the girl with a jet of dark black hair, she's right there." She said, pointing in front of her, three tables ahead. "She ran into here, half crying."

Leo went in shock. Thalia hardly ever cried. This must mean that the blow must have been real hard. He ran a few steps, forgetting all about Calypso, when the latter shouted."What do you say when people help you?"

Leo turned and smirked."No thank you!" He went on running, leaving Calypso half amused and half indignant.

Thalia had a glass of water in her hand and was taking big gulps, trying to stop the tears from rushing down her face. She screwed her eyes shut and two tears rolled down: the last two. Then as she was wiping her face dry with her handkerchief, she heard Leo's shout. She hastily wiped the rest of her wet face and tried for a smile as Leo sat down in front of her.

"Hi!" She said as brightly as she could.

"Hi! And now tell me what's wrong. Okay, no need. I know what's wrong. Just try to forget what happened okay?" Leo said as soothingly as he could, but that didn't stop Thalia's face from looking even more miserable.

"It's hard, okay? It's not easy! After all those.." Thalia shuddered. Leo dragged his chair beside Thalia's and said softly."That won't happen again. I promise. Now, we'll all be together to help you if something goes wrong. Okay?"

Thalia nodded half-heartedly. She couldn't cry anymore as no tears came. And she couldn't be miserable; that would be weak. So, she swallowed all her sadness and smiled a brave smile."Let's go back, shall we? We're missing out on a good game of truth and dare."

Leo grinned."That's my girl!" He hugged Thalia, a friendly and comforting hug, to show her that a friend was truly there. Then they made their way back to where the others were sitting.

* * *

The others were most certainly not enjoying themselves. Piper and Hazel were disgusted by the truth questions Luke was asking. Annabeth was tired of failing the attempts Luke was making to kiss her. Jason, Frank and Nico sat wide-eyed at what was going on. Percy was simply boiling with rage. Only Luke was smiling and laughing while the others were just making a show of enjoying his jokes.

It was a relief when Leo finally came with Thalia, both smiling and looking as cheerful as can be. Leo noticed the expressions of the others and quickly made a plan in his head and softly shared it with Thalia. They both grinned wickedly and then pierced the circle of friends.

Leo started."Oh my Gods! Do you know what the time is? It's !2:50! I do have to go for dinner. and if I am not wrong, don't you guys have to go too?" He gestured as silently as he could, Thalia supporting him, to make the others follow the plan. Luke didn't notice but his smile wavered.

Everyone was looking clueless. Annabeth saved it. She gave an enormous exclamation."Good Gracious! Yes! I do have to go for lunch. And I promised to leave Piper and Hazel home too! We should leave, shouldn't we?" She gazed pointedly at Piper and Hazel.

Hazel's mind clicked onto the plan and she nodded."Yes! We do have to go. Piper come with us, okay?" Piper nodded, still a blank expression on her face.

Percy had got onto the idea, too. So, eager to with Annabeth, he said,"Yea, Leo. Mind if you drop me and Jason home?"

Leo grinned."Of course Percy. Frank and Nico can come too if they want. We live close by anyway." Nico and Frank nodded, as if ready to do anything but sit alone with Luke.

Luke was sitting there, annoyed at the sudden discuss of departure. Still, he smoothed his expression and got up with the others. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. We'll sometime later, okay? Bye Annabeth." He reached towards Annabeth and gave her a hug. Percy started towards Luke in anger, but Annabeth stopped him with a warning glance. Luke gave a sickening-sweet smile at Annabeth and went away.

Percy gazed with disgust and indignation all over his face, when Annabeth said cheerfully."Well, he's gone now! We can play comfortably." That evaporated all his anger. He stared at Annabeth with a grin etched on his face."Yeah, you were great.'Good Gracious! Yes! I do have to go for lunch!'" He imitated her with exaggerated hand moments.

Everyone laughed, including Annabeth, who punched Percy in the arm, playfully. Now good friends, they decided that they were going to make the following trip together; a nice group of friends settled down to play another nice game of truth and dare.

 **So.. here was the next chapter! Hope you liked it! This was just the show of two new characters, one good and one bad. The next chapter will probably be the day before the trip.. Because I can't wait for the trip to start! Thanks to all those who read and follow/favorite my story! Please leave your comments/reviews! Need the encouragement!**


	11. Disaster Strikes

**So.. I decided that instead of the day before the trip I will first write a chapter on Annabeth and her home situation. I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all my followers! Happy Reading!**

 **-TWO DAYS BEFORE THE TRIP-**

Annabeth trudged home, not in the least happy or comforted. All the fun and mischief of the day were wearing off with each step she took. She had not told her parents yet that she had signed up and paid the money for the trip. Basically, she was afraid of two things; one, her Mom would not let her go, and two, if her Mom let her go, she would not take her back.

Annabeth knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. As ridiculous as the idea sounded, it could be true; her step-mom _was_ that nasty. Well, sort of. She had never shown much affection towards Annabeth; not that she wanted her to. The feeling was mutual. Perhaps, what she had done would show her step mother that she wanted to go to this trip desperately. Or maybe not.

She reached her doorsteps and turned the keys in the lock. Annabeth could hear shouting going on. Her heart raced. Were they talking about her? She approached the room slowly, her heart beating frantically.

Helen was persuading Frederick."... Annabeth! Can't you let her go? What does it matter? Just..." Helen was persuading Frederick.

"SHUT UP!" Roared her Dad. She could here footsteps coming towards the door, which opened before she could get out of the way. Her father gazed down at her, his expression aghast and disgusted. Then without another look he raced to the door, went out and slammed it behind him.

Helen, meanwhile had come out of the room too. She looked at Annabeth, who was holding back tears. Then, Helen's patience broke."You! Why are YOU standing her?! Haven't I taught you that eavesdropping is a bad habit?! Then WHY are you standing her?!"

Annabeth visibly gasped at the loss of control, but said in a determined, though small, voice. "Mom.. I just wanted to show you this.." She held out the itinerary of the trip. Her 'Mom' snatched it out of Annabeth's grasp and flipped through it impatiently.

She looked at Annabeth with an unreadable expression."You.. you thought that I would let you go on this trip?" She said softly, with a dangerous tint in her voice.

Annabeth felt strangely ignited at her step mother's tone."Yes. That's why I have already paid for it." She said, politely, but an edge to it.

Her step-mom's expression changed to one of utmost fury."Then you were WRONG! Understand THAT! WRONG! After all that has happened today I will not let you go on this trip anymore."

"But what do _you_ care about me. Listen.. mom,"she added, hesitantly."I _am_ going on this trip. I want to _really._ "

When her step-mother didn't reply and maintained her aura of fury, Annabeth marched up to her room. she was about to close the door behind her when she heard the former shout."Okay.. OKAY! You want to go, isn't that right? FINE, GO! But don't you DARE come back! Understand?! DON'T DARE COME BACK!"

Now, Annabeth couldn't hold her tears any longer. She locked the door and flung on to her bed. She cried continuously for half an hour. She couldn't believe it. Her two worst fears had come true. She had been enduring this sinking feeling for a long time.. and now she just couldn't. She cried her eyes out and then as though an invisible spirit had walked into her, she stopped crying.

She sat in silence and thought. Thinking was her nature. Just by thinking, she could calm herself down. So, that's what she did. She thought. Her thoughts were not one of the calm ones. First came fury against her so called 'mother'. Then she calmed herself down and thought about getting out of this wretched house.

She pondered on who she should call and tell the issue. Probably Thalia. She would understand. So she dialled her number.

Thalia picked up within the first tow rings."Hey Annabeth!"

Annabeth was in no mood to smile. So, seriously she replied."Hey, Thals. Can I come over to your house this night? Just till the trip day?"

Thalia frowned."Why? Is it something urgent?"

Annabeth explained what had happened at her house. But, this times, there were no tears. Something had hardened within her. Something that told her, she was changed.

Thalia was in shock."Oh my Gods... I am so sorry Annabeth. I-I don't know.."

Annabeth was in no mood for sympathy."Thalia, I know what happened is bad. But no use crying over spilt milk."

Thalia nodded, though still shocked."Well, my Mom and Dad aren't home. You- you can come over if you like. Say, by nine?"

Annabeth nodded, not saying anything. Then, she realized Thalia couldn't see her."Yea, okay. I'll be there by nine."

Annabeth hung up and started packing her bag. She packed all her nicest clothes and other accessories. She sat down waiting for the clock to chime nine. At least that would give her a bit freedom from this hell. But she couldn't help thinking that the next few days might be a bit of hell too for her.

She settled in for a quick nap, after setting the alarm clock for nine.

 **So, this was the eleventh chapter! Next chapter will be a sort of gathering at Thalia's house. So, brace yourselves... The worst is yet to come! (Just Joking!) Please leave you comments/reviews...**


	12. Guilt

**So.. I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! Thanking all my followers for their support! Happy Reading!**

Annabeth carried the pile of clothes to her bag. She was almost done with her packing. Now, she just had to help Thalia. She heard a voice call."Annabeth! Have you seen my socks anywhere?" Annabeth smiled. Well, it could take a while. She called back."Just a minute, Thals!"

She went into Thalia's room which was, as usual, a mess. Today, it was even more of a muddle because of the packing for the trip. The trip. It sent shivers of excitement down Annabeth's back. She scanned the room with her eyes looking for the missing socks. She found them under the lampshade on Thalia's dressing table.

Annabeth went to the table and handed the socks to Thalia."Why on Olympus were they under your lampshade?"

Thalia grinned."Now, I remember. I put them there so that I couldn't forget about them."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. On looking at the amount of mess in the room, she began folding the dresses and keeping them back in the cupboard. At last, all was done. Thalia closed the door of her cupboard and sighed."Well, that was something."

Annabeth was lost in thought. She had remembered her fight with her step mother. The words still echoed in her head. " _Don't you dare come back! Don't you dare!_ " She closed her eyes and blacked out.

"Annabeth!" cried Thalia, while sprinkling water on Annabeth's face. Annabeth slowly sat up. She could remember packing clothes but after that.. it was blank.

"What happened?" she said weakly, as Thalia helped her up.

"Oh, I don't know. One moment you were fine and then whoosh... you blacked out." Thalia said with weird hand movements.

Annabeth laughed. Thalia stared blankly and said,"Are you.. okay?"

Annabeth understood Thalia must have been feeling worried so she hastened to reassure her."It's okay, Thals. I'm okay. Nothing serious. Must be...the stress."

Thalia nodded uncertainly. Then, her mood seemed to lighten. She said brightly,"Okay, if you say so. But if anything happens, you tell me straightaway, okay?" Annabeth nodded. "Okay, the others might be here any moment.."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Annabeth grinned at Thalia, who said,"Speak of the devil.."

"And the devil appears!" finished Annabeth as they both ran down the stairs to open the door. Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank and Leo were there along with Reyna, Piper and Hazel. They stepped into the house, grinning while greeting each other.

The group had agreed upon meeting at Thalia's house for the night and then moving for the trip together. And it worked out as well as Thalia had imagined. Annabeth smiled at her friends and then at Percy.

Percy returned the smile with his usual smirk."Hey, Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed Brain." Was the the reply. All of a sudden, Annabeth felt a dizziness drift over her and she swayed in her step. Before a moment had passed, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth to steady her. She heard his clear voice and at the same times her eyes, which had filled with colored spots, cleared."Annabeth, are you okay?" He saw his sea green eyes filled with distress and worry as she got to her feet.

Everyone was looking at her in utmost concern. Percy let go to allow her to stand on her feet. Annabeth hated the attention."Guys, I'm okay. It's nothing. Really."

Thalia had an unreadable expression."Yea.. Except she blacked out before because of.." Her voice trailed off as she noticed her friend's glare. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arms."What? She blacked out? Why isn't she in bed?" He glared first at Annabeth and then at Thalia. The rest were looking at scene with their eyebrows raised. But Percy didn't care anymore.

Thalia sighed as if she had anticipated this coming."Well, you should blame yourself. You came just after she woke up." Percy opened his mouth to protest but Annabeth interrupted him."Percy.. It's okay. Honestly, I don't need any medical attention. So, please.. just clam down."

Percy nodded and let go of Annabeth."Okay, if you say so. But if anything happens, you tell me straightaway, okay? What? Why are you laughing?"

Annabeth was laughing at the coincidence. "You said the exact same thing as Thalia did when I first blacked out. You guys are so similar."

This lightened the mood a bit and the group settled down for a movie. Titanic. By the end of the evening and start of nightfall, all of them had enjoyed a great deal. Percy had been sure to ask Annabeth about her health at least a hundred times, if not a thousand.

In spite of himself, Percy had become overprotective of Annabeth, and they both knew this. Yet, neither were surprised. They had found a firm friend in each other, one who would support and care at the same time.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had told the girls what had happened at her house. She hated concealing this fact from Percy, but even she didn't know why she was hesitating. She was making plans for her stay after the trip. She had arranged to go to a known hotel but that wasn't until days later. So, she had to include someone in her plan. Piper had agreed to take her over for about a week and so had Hazel. The rest would be decided later.

They were going on about the matter when Percy knocked on the open door. The girls hushed into silence. Annabeth forced a smile. "Hey.. Percy."

Percy frowned."Hi.. I just wanted to check what time we were leaving tomorrow so that we can get up a little early for breakfast."

Thalia thought for a moment before replying."Wake up around seven. We have to reach there by eight."

"Right. Uhh.. Annabeth.. mind if you can show me..where the microwave is?" He quickly searched an excuse to get Annabeth alone. He hoped it would work.

Annabeth was going to contradict his point when she saw Piper's expression which somehow clearly told her to go and talk to him. So, she agreed."Sure. I'll just be back in a minute, guys." She looked around at her friends, who nodded.

She set off to the kitchen with Percy at her side. Once they reached the microwave, Annabeth turned to him and said,"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

Percy was caught in surprise."How-how d'you know I was going to ask you something?"

"You call me Wise Girl for a reason." Annabeth said, curtly.

Percy smirked."Well, I was just about to ask you whether you are -"

"-fit enough to come to this trip? Yes. Yes, I am." Annabeth finished his sentence, without a tinge of doubt in her sentence or mind. Turned out she was right.

Percy nodded sheepishly."Well, yea. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Quite sure?"

" _Yes._ "

"Fine." Percy sighed and raised his hands in surrender."You can come."

"As if you can order me about. More than that as if I would listen to you. Anyways, can we go? I'm feeling sleepy." The first part of the sentence was true, unlike the second. She wanted to end this conversation. Every second she was with him, she felt guilty. But there is no reason to be guilty, she argued with herself.

Percy frowned."Okay. But one last thing. Are you hiding something from me?"

Annabeth went in shock. How did he know? She forced herself to calm down and reply as smoothly as she could."No. No, why would I? You're my friend, aren't you?"

Percy nodded, not quite convinced."If-if you say so. Well, see you in the morning. Good night." He walked up to his room.

"Good night." Annabeth replied silently as she walked up to her own bedroom. Another discussion with her friends placated her. Before going to sleep. She convinced herself that she had no reason to feel guilty. She had almost done so, but just as she was whisked into a distressed dream, guilt drained into her again.

 **Here was the next chapter! I won't be able to post for some time because of school.. but I will post as often as I can in summer holidays in May! I promise! Please leave your comments/reviews! See you next time!**


	13. A Little of Romance for Piper

**Hey guys! I am so excited! Summer holidays again! Finally returning back to my story. I've thought a lot about it in school and have planned great scenes.. I really hope you enjoy! Thanks to my followers for favoriting me and of course, for following me! :D Now, as I got an idea that I had included more of Percabeth than any other ship as they're my fave, now I'm gonna do Jasper and Frazel! Happy Reading!**

Piper had had a really good night's sleep. She woke up to find the room quiet along with the other three girls asleep. She sighed as she looked at the watch showing the time as 6:15. Well, early bird gets the worm, she thought, even though she knew this had nothing to do with the quote. Brought up on a farm in California, she had always been an early riser and there were times this fact irritated her or pleased her. Irritated, because no one got up this early and pleased, when she had something to do early in the morning.

Well, as there's nothing worthwhile I can do now, I'd better start getting ready, she thought to herself, before going to the bathroom and having a hot shower. By the time she got out, plaited her hair in random places and changed into some comfy clothes it was 6:45.

Only Hazel was up. She was bending down to her bag and removing her toothbrush. Piper passed her and uttered a soft "Mornin'!"

Hazel stared at her."You got up, had a shower _and_ changed before we even got up?! When did you even wake up?"

Piper laughed."Yeah, I'm a bit of an early riser. I got up at 6:15 and as I had nothing else to do, I got ready." Piper left the room to go downstairs for a cup of hot coffee, leaving Hazel staring after her in wonder.

Piper had just microwaved the mixture of water and milk when Jason showed up. "Hey!" Piper said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Piper! Up so early? I though you'd be in bed, snoring." Jason replied, a smirk covering his face.

Piper snorted."You wish, Grace. I should be the one thinking that, though."

Jason frowned."Now, why would you think that?"

Piper put down her cup and pretended to list things off her finger."Okay, to begin with, you're a city boy. Second, I've not known you for long but your face looks tired and its as if you woke up from a nightmare or something. Third, you're- hey, what's wrong?" Piper had stopped talking as she noticed Jason's face.

Jason had paled the moment the word nightmare had passed through Piper's mouth. But, Jason didn't want Piper to think him weak, so he softened hiss expression and said,"That got you freaked out? I was really being sarcastic, you know? Of course I'm not having nightmares. I'm not a baby."

Piper was not convinced but she grinned."Really? Are you really not a baby? Prove it, then."

"How?"

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Okay, then." Jason, kept his cup aside and leapt down from his perch on the table. He approached Piper who had also kept down her cup and folded her hands. Jason came closer and closer to her until only a few centimeters were remaining in between them. Piper's folded hands suddenly lost their firmness and came to rest at her sides.

Jason's face was staring down at hers; blue eyes boring deeply into multicolored. Piper's breathing had gone from steady to deep.

Just then, a voice called."Piper! Where are you?!" Thalia came into the kitchen just then and saw the pair close together. "What the.." Her voice tariled off.

Piper's eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to deny it, but Jason spoke first,"Hey, Thalia! Good morning! And about that little scene. We were doing nothing personal but she told me to guess her eye color and it was too confusing so I kinda came closer."

Thalia grinned."Thank the Gods! I though you were.. Anyways, you guys both ready? Because everyone's up and taking a shower. I guess, we'll be ready early and so we've decided to take a walk. Coming?"

Both Piper and Jason agreed and Thalia went off to inform others. Piper, meanwhile, glared at Jason. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Jason smirked."You were the one who started it. Not me. Blame yourself."

"I just told you to prove you're not a baby! Doesn't mean you.." Piper was out of words and that hardly ever happened.

Jason shrugged and then smirked."You know what, I just know you liked it-" he came close to Piper again. "So, maybe sometime I'll do it again."

Piper's face warmed up and she pushed him away."No, I didn't like it. Curse you, Grace." She ran to her bedroom with the half-empty coffee cup in her hand.

Jason was still smirking when Leo and Percy came. Leo whistled."Whew! That was a better flirting than even I manage to do! How did you think of it, man?"

Jason shrugged, innocently."Came to my mind, that's all." The boys had a laugh about it and then made their way to check on the others.

 **So.. this was the thirteenth chapter! Jasper! You liked it? Leave it in the comments then! Next chapter on Frazel! Then off to the trip.. FOr the caleo shippers its gonna be at least some time before that ship comes in because calypso isn't a great friend of the girls now and don't worry .. she will be great friends at the end of the story! Pleeaaaaaasee leave your comments! Dying to see how you take it as...**


	14. The past uncovered

**Hey guys! I'm back after a reeeealllly long break and I am soo sorry for it! Please forgive me! I was caught up doing all the holiday homework and didn't have time to upload a lot soo... excuse me this time! I promise I'll be more active.. This one's a Reynico chapter as per one of my fan's wish! XD I just hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Reading!**

Knowing that the next days's journey would tire her out, Reyna had slept soundly throughout the night. So, she woke up fresh and ready to go out and enjoy her first day of the trip. She freshened up and changed into a black T-shirt with white letters on it saying "This girl's tough". It was her favorite T-shirt and she wore it only for special occasions.

She was just looking into the mirror, braiding her hair, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to see Jason smiling at her. "Hey, Reyna! Good morning to you! I was just informing everyone that we're going for a walk around the garden as we're a bit early. So, if you wanna join come downstairs in five minutes."

Reyna smiled and nodded."I'll be there." Jason went to call some others, and Reyna turned back to the mirror one last time to check her look. Satisfied, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Nico stared down at the photograph in his hand. It was the picture of a beautiful girl, with brown hair and she was holding the hand of a smaller boy. Both had a delighted look on their faces as if they had won a lottery. But five years ago, an unfortunate accident had taken away the life of the girl as well as the happiness of the boy she was holding hands with in the picture.

Nico would've given anything to save the girl; his elder sister. The mishap had taken almost all of the happiness in his life. He had stayed the same way for many years. Miserable wouldn't even begin to describe it. She had been his only support, his motivation to continue his life happily. Continuing his life happily had been a hard thing for him, since the death of their mother and father.

And his sister, Bianca, had supported him all along, even though she herself was going through a lot. After their's parents' death they had been brought up by an uncle, who hardly acknowledged them. Still, Bianca hadn't lost hope and Nico had held on to her, looking up to her as a Mom. But after her death, life had been as hard as hell for him.

A tear, then two, streaked down Nico's face and splashed on the frame of the photograph. He didn't bother to wipe it; the room was empty except for him. He stared at the photograph a few minutes longer then made to keep it inside, when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly wiped the tears and just as he had hidden the photograph under his pillow, the owner of the footsteps walked up to him.

Nico looked up to see the face of Reyna who was smiling."Hi! Good morning! Aren't you coming for the walk with us?"

Nico didn't return the smile, but answered politely."Umm.. No, I don't think I'll come. I have to do some last minute packing." With that he bent down towards his suitcase and started ruffling through his clothes.

"Oh.."Reyna said and was about to leave the room when she saw the corner of a photograph peeping out of the pillow. Meanwhile, Nico had started to zip up his suitcase, thinking to himself that he had dealt with Reyna and convinced her. Seeing this, Reyna quickly took the photograph and handed it to Nico, saying,"Hey! You missed this."

Nico looked up again and was horrified seeing the same photo in her hand. He snatched the photo from her hand muttering thanks and hurriedly started pushing it into the front pocket of the suitcase.

Nico's horrified expression had not gone unnoticed by Reyna. She frowned and sat down on the bed beside Nico."What are you hiding?"

Nico looked over innocently."Nothing. Just a photo, you know."

"Oh, come on! I know it's more than that. Why else would you snatch it from my hands if I'm not gonna eat it?!" Reyna said with a slight tint of irritation in her voice.

Nico sighed heavily. "Reyna, can you please leave it? Some things should be left as they are."

"Well, you're not a thing and I'm not gonna leave you alone. I always notice that you have the saddest expression even when we're playing the most enjoyable game and cracking the most funniest jokes. I know we've just met but you know sometimes it's nice to share things; it make your heart lighter, you know."

Nico covered his eyes with his hand."Reyna, I know you're just trying to help me but it is better if we just leave it here and now. I really don't wanna go into all those details right now."

Reyna pondered over this for a while. After a few minutes, she nodded."Okay, Nico. I'm gonna leave you right now but if you ever wanna talk about it... You can come to any of us. We're your friends. Please remember that."

With a disappointed look on her face she stood up and started to walk away, when a hand caught her wrist. She looked back to find Nico standing and holding her back. "Fine, Reyna. I'll explain. But you have to swear you will not tell one word about this to anyone else."

Reyna grinned."Deal!"She came over and sat on the bed, facing towards Nico, who had an awkward expression on his face."I don't know where to start..."

Reyna replied,"How about... who was that girl in the picture?"

Nico closed his sad eyes, with a pained expression on his face."The girl.. She was my sister."

Reyna noted the 'was' and gently asked."Was?"

Nico nodded, with the same pained expression."Was. She died. Died during a car accident. She was buying vegetables with me and I ran to the other side of the road without looking. I was mad. Mad. She followed me and.. and a car .. ran into her."

Reyna was too much in shock to reply. Nico continued. "She was my.. my only support. And she died leaving me alone with my uncle. After Mom and Dad's death... Yeah they died too." Nico said, noticing Reyna's horrified expression."After Mom and Dad's death she had been the reason of my joy and happiness and now that she's gone..."

Reyna recovered from her shock."Now what? Now that she's gone you're just gonna clam up and never talk too much to anybody? How does that help?"

Nico was caught by surprise. He had expected sorrowful expressions, sympathetic comments, even tears, none of which he wanted, but he had never expected this. He gaped at her with his mouth slightly open.

Reyna continued."Are you just gonna blame yourself like this your whole life? I know it must have been hard for you.. pretty hard, sure. But someday you're just gonna have to get over it. Forget what's in the past. Look into the future. Live a better life than before. And moreover, learn not to repeat the mistakes you did in the past." She was saying all this in such a distant tone, Nico realized she was remembering something else to relate with this.

So he asked."Reyna.. I told you my past. The way you're talking, you remind me of how I feel sometimes. Did something happen to you too?"

Reyna looked at him with a sort of annoyed expression. "Now, this is cheating. Just because I wanted to hear your story doesn't mean you have to listen to mine. Anyways, you'll get kind of bored." Then, she looked the other way, hoping that Nico would leave the topic.

But, Nico was just as adamant as Reyna had been with him. "Now, I explained my past, you have to explain yours. Believe me, I do feel a little better after telling this to someone. Someone who didn't give me sympathy. Someone who understood me because she had gone through all that herself. Believe me it helps."

When Reyna didn't respond, Nico shook her gently by the shoulders and took her hands. Reyna, looked over, her eyes just as sad as his has been, relating his story. Nico pressed further."Reyna, please tell me."

Reyna sighed. "Okay, but make the same promise; swear not to tell this to anyone." Once Nico swore, she started her story."I lived with my Mother and Father and a sister. Dad was a drunkard and he abused Mom a lot. Mom was about to give him a divorce. My sister, Hylla, and me didn't know anything that was going at the time. One day we had returned home after playing and it was well after dark. we were sure we were gonna receive a scolding from Mom. As soon as we entered the house we could hear screams and shouts and well, basically the two had started fighting like cats. We panicked and rushed into the house. Dad as usual was drunk and was screaming at Mom. Probably she had told him she was going to divorce him. Dad got mad and while Mum was trying to make him pass out.. He ..killed Mom. We screamed for help but he locked us up in a room without food or water for three days. It was only when Hylla begged to him and made a promise not to tell on him that he let us out. Half-starved, we gobbled something and then Hylla lost her temper and started arguing with Dad, who was drinking as usual. They too started fighting, me supporting Hylla, but then, she hit Dad over the head with a lamp. It was totally in self defense. But it killed him."

Reyna stopped talking. Nico listened in utter silence, not daring to say a word. Finally, he asked."What happened to Hylla?"

Reyna answered staring blankly at the wall."Hylla was terrified she would be handed over to the police and she ran away. I don't know what became of her yet. I came to live with my uncle and aunt. But it was not just Hylla. I killed my father too. Once or twice when he hit Hylla hard, I crashed a piece of furniture on a part of his body that started to bleed. So there is a possibility that he died with loss of blood rather than a head injury."

Nico gazed at Reyna's sad expression. "Hey, it's okay. You did what you had to. And it's over now. It's all in the past like you said."

Reyna didn't change her expression for a while then brightened her face and said with a smile."Soo.. Coming for that walk Nico? We could learn more about each other. And hopefully the positive parts."

Nico returned the smile. "You just read my mind."

An they both walked to the living room where the others were waiting, holding hands, but not even realizing it.

 **Not bad! It actually turned out good! Wow! A scene off my mind now.. for a Frazel and then Percabeth! Love ya guys.. and leave your reviews please! I promise I'll return soon...**


	15. A Lovely Walk and Two Friends

**Hey guys I'm back as I promised I would be! For once I'm not late... :))) Well, that's a start! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Frazel lovers... I'm not much of a shipper for them but they are kinda adorable... I've done my best and it's your turn to tell me my results after this chapter in the reviews! Please comment! XD My heart literally stops beating when one favorites/follows and reviews my story!**

Hazel pulled up the zip of her dress. It was a lovely dress, not too fancy and just pretty enough to wear on a sunny day. It was short, girlish and not too extravagant; a dress which showed Hazel's modesty.

After checking her outfit in the mirror, she sat down on the bed to read a book. Not that she liked books as much as Annabeth but they would still do to pass her time. She read for a few minutes when she was interrupted by Jason, who asked her if she was coming on the walk. She replied in a 'yes' and followed him downstairs.

Everyone was crowded in the living room, which was bustling with laughter and chatters. Well, everyone except Annabeth, Reyna and Nico. Hazel took a seat next to Piper, who greeted her with a smile and a 'Good Morning!'

"Where's Annabeth?" Hazel asked, not able to hold her curiosity any longer. "I can't see her around. Neither Reyna."

"Oh, well. Annabeth is still sleeping. We've planned to leave her behind, judging her dizzy behaviour last night. She was actually quite stressed out. A good night's long sleep would do her good and maybe she'll get through the day without fainting."

 _But, isn't that a bit mean?_ Hazel questioned herself, although she nodded her agreement to Piper. Hazel wouldn't have liked to be left alone in the house while the others went out for a walk. "Well, how would she know we went for a walk?"

"We decided we would leave a letter on her bedside table. If she doesn't wake up after we come back, that's well and good. We'll wake her up afterwards." Piper replied, nonchalantly.

Hazel nodded again, and after chatting for what seemed like five minutes, looked over at Reyna, who had returned with Nico. They were holding hands, which was a little surprising and raised quite a few eyebrows before they realized it. Just then, Jason spoke loudly over the chatter,"Guys, so we're gonna go to the park nearby and return half an hour later. Let's start the day with some fun of our own!"

Everyone cheered. Hazel set off towards the door, following the others, but Percy remained behind. Jason asked,"Hey, Percy, man aren't you gonna come with us? You were the one who suggested us the idea in the first place."

Percy hesitated then replied,"No offence but don't you think it would be a little rude to leave Annabeth alone on her own in the house?"

Jason was about to retort in the negative but Hazel came to Percy's rescue. "These were exactly my thoughts, Jason. How about I stay with her and you guys go for the walk?"

Jason frowned and asked again."You sure Hazel? I don't think you wanna miss out this walk."

"I'm sure there will be such walks in our trips. Besides i would rather keep my friend happy than myself."

Percy interrupted just then,"No, Hazel. I'll stay. You others go for the walk. I've been around here millions of times. It's your first time Hazel, you should go."

"I would love to but Annabeth.."

"Will be fine with me. You don't need to worry. Enjoy your walk." Percy said, convincing Hazel with a smile. Hazel returned the smile and followed Piper.

Jason smirked at his cousin."Well, bro, don't do anything too fishy or Thalia is gonna kill you."

"Yes, I will!" Thalia retorted, overhearing the comment.

Percy saluted her in a full-soldier style."Yes, sir. Sorry.. Madam."

Thalia punched him lightly in the gut giving him a death glare and then followed the others out of the door, which slammed shut leaving Percy and Annabeth in the house alone.

Hazel walked along with Piper chatting about school life and enjoying the beautiful nature of the park. Jason came along and gestured to Piper, to which she paid no attention. Ultimately, he had no choice but come and talk to her in front of Hazel. "Hey, Pipes. You know I wondered if I could show you this marvelous bush. It is a beautiful one which gives blue berries."

While Piper tried to hide a look of disgust, Hazel tried hard to suppress a smile at this. She looked at Piper, trying hard not to laugh, and nodded to her. She replied with a 'Really?!' expression on her face and turned to Jason with a smile on her face."Sure! Where is it? I hope not to far 'cause it would take some time to cover up with the group."

Jason's face lit up with a smile as he had clearly not expected this reaction out of Piper after the incident earlier in the morning. As Piper went off with Jason, Hazel's face lighted up with a smile. A burly figure of a boy came in her peripheral vision and she turned to look who it was. Frank.

Frank smiled as he saw Hazel look towards him and Hazel returned it. Frank caught up with her and was starting to strike a conversation when Hazel said,"Hi Frank! I was just thinking how little I know about everybody here, except the girls, and I'm glad to have someone to talk to. You mind?"

 _Woah, that actually was quite... frank?_ Frank was surprised but he didn't show it in his expression. He was surprised but didn't mind it. It was nice to have someone new to talk to every few days. So, he smiled at her."You stole my thoughts, exactly."

Hazel was delighted that now, she wouldn't have to walk alone. She would have someone to talk to! Hazel was one of the talkative types but didn't open up to anybody soon. This was a little bit surprising to her, but well, she would have had to make a start somewhere.

She smiled at Frank."Good then. Where do we start?"

"How about our family background?" Frank suggested.

 _Uh oh. Not a good way to start._ Hazel's smile faded as she looked down to the ground trying to think of an excuse. It didn't go unnoticed by Frank though.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Frank asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Hazel looked up, trying to look innocent, but failing to do so."W-why would you think that?"

"Many reasons actually. One, you looked down at the ground as soon as I said 'family'. And you didn't even reply." Hazel stuttered."Um.. I .. just..."

Frank continued."You know now that we're friends, we can share things, right? Wait, we _are_ friends, right?"

Hazel had to smile at this. "Yes, we _are_ friends. And sorry about not telling you before. My Mom.. she died. So, now its just my Dad and me."

Frank lowered his head and was silent for a while. Then, with as gentle a voice he could manage, he said."I'm sorry, Hazel."

Hazel shrugged."No, that's not how it is. Mom.. she was just not my kind. I didn't love her as much as I did Dad. Maybe I didn't even love her that much to care. Dad- he's my life."

Frank was confused. He was sure she was hiding something; his guts told him so. But it didn't seem like it, the way Hazel was talking. So, he decided to ask,"But, didn't you sigh before? I thought.. I thought it was because of your Mom."

Hazel hesitated just long enough for Frank to say,"It's okay if you don't wanna share it, I understand."

Hazel sighed. After so many years, the secret was still hidden inside her; she could barely even think about it, much less talk to someone about it. But now she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I had a brother." She blurted out before her mind could prevent her from doing so.

Frank frowned."Had? You mean he died too?"

Hazel shook her head sadly in reply."I don't think he didn't die. He ran away. We still haven't found him and there may be a possibility that he died. "

Frank slowly asked."You loved him dearly, didn't you?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. Even though he was just a cousin, I loved him dearly. He and his sister had been my company since we were children."

"He had a sister?"

"Yeah. They both ran away. I don't remember why exactly, but I missed them a lot. I just hope wherever they are, they are safe and happy."

Frank smiled a little."Yeah, Hazel, I hope so too."

Hazel sighed and smiled brightly at him."Now's your turn! What about your family?"

Frank pinched his lips together. "Well, my Mom, like you, died when I was really small and Dad, went away I don't know where."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for you." Hazel said with a mournful tone to match her face.

Frank replied."Don't be. I didn't really like my Dad. And my Mom died a brave death. Besides, I've been brought up by my Grandmother. She's as sweet as a .."

"Sweet?" Hazel offered, laughing as she said it.

Frank laughed along and soon they were laughing and chatting as old friends. Meanwhile, Piper had been having her own adventure...

 **Not bad! I'm getting quite good at this! Comment if u think so too! Next chap is PERCABETH!**


	16. Two people talk

**Hey guys! I'm back! And with a percabeth chapter! Wooohoo! I'm really gonna enjoy this and I hope you will too! Okay, now I'll stop ranting so u can read ;p ;p Happy Reading!**

Percy and Annabeth were swinging their legs, sitting on a ledge near a river. Both were as silent as can be. They said nothing for a long time and just sat there sitting close together. The silence stretched between them like a taught piece of wire. Annabeth half-wished this was a dream, but no, it wasn't. At least it didn't seem like a dream. No movement around could be heard or seen. Then, suddenly, as if struck by an impulse, both began to lean forward, closing the gap between them. Annabeth closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw a pair of sea-green eyes staring at her intensely. She realized one thing; in her peripheral vision, instead of the green nature, white background, like that of a room could be seen. _This is not a dream._

She jerked her head as fast as possible to one side, startled, half-shrieking as she did so. "OH MY GODS!"

Percy was laughing hard, standing by the bed, holding his sides, and tears streaming down his face. Annabeth had turned red, as she remembered the dream and she said out loud,"PERSEUS JACKSON! Don't ever do that again!"

Percy didn't stop laughing. His laugh first made Annabeth smile, then grin and finally laugh. After a few minutes of happiness and pain (Their stomachs were hurting like hell from laughing) both of them finally managed to end the laughter.

"Oh, Gods! Your face, Annabeth! It was pure shock!" Percy said, wiping his tears of laughter.

"Oh, stop it." Annabeth replied, lying down on the bed.

"Anyways, how did you sleep?" Percy asked, coming to lie down by her.

"Not bad. You?"

"Same as you."

"What I don't understand is, I slept with my friends, and woke up to find a nuisance in my room and the others gone. Where are the girls?" Annabeth asked, turning to one side to face Percy.

"You think I am a nuisance?" Percy asked feigning a hurt tone to match his face.

"Come on. Get to the point, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, with a slight tint of irritation in her voice.

Percy hesitated. "Uh... You have to promise you won't be mad at me or the others. Promise?" Annabeth did as she was told, though she was a bit confused. Percy continued."Uhh... See, considering your health and condition yesterday, we decided to let you sleep until you wake up. If you had got up late, we would have woken you up in time for the trip. But as you didn't get up, and we were early, we thought we would go in the nearby garden for a walk." All this was said as fast as he could in one breath, and now Percy stopped to look at Annabeth. "Sorry." He added hurriedly.

Annabeth's first reaction was anger, but as she understood the kind intentions of her friends and the love and caring hidden behind them, she gave a sudden smile, which surprised Percy. "It's okay. I understand." She said, looking at Percy, who had his mouth open.

She reached out and closed his mouth, a grin never leaving her face and said,"What?! I'm not that mean, okay?"

Annabeth's cold fingers on Percy's chin shook him to his senses."Yeah, I know."

Annabeth asked again, a thought occurring to her."Wait, you said the others went for a walk." At this, Percy nodded."So.. why didn't you go?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought it would be rude to just.. leave you alone with a note that says we have gone to enjoy a walk. So, I stayed behind." He was hiding the real reason which was _I didn't go because I didn't want anything to happen to you in the time, and I didn't want you to feel hurt._

Annabeth was really touched. "Thanks, Percy." She gave him a hug and Percy blushed at the touch. When she pulled away, Annabeth said with a mischievous grin. "I didn't know you were such a gentleman, Percy."

Percy stood up. "Okay, now that's enough.." He flinched and stopped talking, when something soft hit his face hard. As the pillow fell down at his feet, a laughing Annabeth came to his vision. Percy grinned."Oh no, you didn't."

Then, started a full-on pillow fighting match between the two, which ended in the two lying on the bed, exhausted, laughing like maniacs.

When finally, Percy was in a state to stand up, he asked,"Want some cold coffee?"

"Sure!" Annabeth answered, between her laughter.

Percy went to the nearby table, set two cups and prepared the coffee. He walked back to the bed, handing a cup to Annabeth, who replied her thanks with a smile.

They talked for a few minutes and when all the things that came to their minds had passed between them, an idea occurred to Percy. He asked Annabeth,"You feeling okay, now?"

Annabeth shrugged."I could punch someone real hard, if that's what you mean."

Percy grinned in response."That would not be a good thing to do right now. But, follow me."

"Where?" Annabeth asked, confused as Percy set down his cup and disappeared out of the door.

"Just follow." Came the muffled reply. Curious, Annabeth followed him out of the door, and upstairs. They stopped when they came to an old wooden door, covered with spider webs at the top corners. Annabeth shuddered as she saw them. _Spiders._

Noticing this, Percy said assuring her,"It's okay. Look on the inside not the outside. That's where the beauty lies." That made Annabeth laugh.

After a few tugs at it, the old door gave way and they opened it to come inside a small but cozy room, inside. It was full of hay, arranged in small bunches if ever needed to sit on. There was also a small window through which you could see outside. Annabeth took a few steps ahead in this room, which she thought to be a small piece of heaven.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" She exclaimed with delight, turning to Percy, who stood behind her with folded hands.

"Glad you like it." Percy replied, a warm feeling like honey spreading through his heart."We used to come down here when there were rains. I thought you would like it."

"I don't like it."

"Huh?" Hearing Annabeth's second response confused him. Just now she had said it is beautiful.. Now what?

"I don't like it." Annabeth repeated her face serious. Then, she broke into a grin."I love it!"

Percy gave a low whistle,"Jeez, Annabeth. You scared me."

Annabeth laughed, a breezy laugh like the wind. Then, she went to sit down a stack of hay, beckoning to Percy to join her. Percy came and pulled a stack of hay right in front of Annabeth's and sat down.

They were sitting in front of the small round window, which glanced down to the garden. Annabeth smiled when she noticed Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Leo and Frank walking in a group."Look there they are!"

Percy followed her gaze and sure enough they were all there. He noticed one thing though."Where are Jason and Piper?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him and turned back to the window to scan the garden quickly. She soon spotted them."Look, there they are. Near that rose bush. They're standing together... talking?"

Percy stared."Okay.. What's going on between them?" The two of them, Piper and Jason, were standing facing each other and talking about something quite intently.

Annabeth cleared her throat."You know, it's not nice to peek at what one's doing."

Percy agreed."Yeah, you're right. Although, I shall ask him what he was doing."

"Yeah, me too. Now, can we change the topic or something?" She asked turning to Percy.

He shrugged."Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. You tell."

Percy thought for a moment."Hey, promise, if I ask you this, you'll reply?"

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows."Okay, no. Depends on what you ask."

Percy sighed, but continued anyways."I.. I want to know what happened between Luke and Thalia." Annabeth gasped. "I know Luke was always a bad guy, flirting with girls, cheating, doing bad things. But what happened to Thalia?"

Annabeth was visibly shaken and looked down at the wooden floor, refusing to look up at him. "I-I can't tell you, Percy. I'm sorry. Please, ask anything but that."

Percy took her hands in his own. Annabeth looked up and saw the desperation in his eyes. "Annabeth, I can't ask Thalia. It seems Leo knows but he won't tell me either. Please, I gotta know. I'm her cousin after all."

Annabeth looked at him sadly."I can't, Percy. I'm sorry."

Percy pleaded again and again till she finally conceded."Okay, okay. I'll tell you but be sure that Thalia doesn't know about this or she'll kill both me and you. Swear it." Percy swore."Okay, so, months ago, Thalia was dating Luke. Or you could say the vice versa. _Luke_ was dating Thalia. They were on the point of breaking up. So he took her on a party as a apology. In the party, he got drunk. Well, she didn't like drinking so she was in her senses, but Luke lost his. He verbally abused Thalia and then threatened to kill her if she left him. Thalia was frightened and she tried to run away but Luke caught her and ... I can't go on. I'm sorry." Annabeth shook her head.

Percy wrapped her palms in his own and gently said,"Go on. What happened?"

Annabeth took a few shaky breaths."Luke tried to abuse her. He almost did. But she succeeded in running away. All of that had left her traumatized and we had to coax her for many days until she could recover." A tear slid down her cheek.

Percy brushed it aside with his finger. "Hey, it's okay. It's over now. You don't have to cry."

Annabeth nodded against his hand. She cheered up significantly when the talk changed to funny incidents in school. They were soon laughing again, sharing jokes.

Both of them were so lost in talking that they didn't realize when the others came. Only when Thalia and Jason called their name multiple times and came running upstairs, checking in doors, did they hear the footsteps and realized they were back.

But before they could move the door of the room opened and Thalia and Jason were met with the sight of Percy and Annabeth sitting in front of each other and holding hands. Of course, both of them whipped their hands away turning a shade of red.

Thalia and Jason couldn't help grinning at them. Jason said,"Oh, Thalia, we should go. Maybe we were interrupting something."

Thalia replied, still grinning,"Yeah we should. Let's go."

Percy got up from his stack of hay, saying to them."Guys, honestly we weren't doing anything. We were just sitting and talking.."

"Oh really?" Thalia said with mock surprise."I didn't know you had to hold hands to talk or sit in a cozy room.."

Percy rolled his eyes."I just brought her up to see the view. And you, you of all people, shouldn't say _anything._ "Percy said turning to Jason, who turned red.

Thalia did the same."Yeah, you _shouldn't_ say anything."

Annabeth walked up to them and standing beside Percy said,"Honestly, you guys stop it! Enough of the teasing. Let's go down. As for me and Percy, nothing passed between us, Thalia, so don't worry." And with that, she walked to the stairs, leaving three people behind, staring at her.

 _Oh, I'm in so much trouble,_ she muttered to herself, as she climbed down to meet the others. What she didn't know was that Percy was thinking the same thing.

 **Awesome! Now that that's over we can move to Jasper again! Please comment your thoughts! Loving your reviews by the way! Thanks for the support! Love you! 3 3**


	17. Piper has a lovely time (not!)

**Hi! I was really missing this while I was in school! So, I thought I would write on a regular basis! I reeeallly hope you're enjoying my story and thanks for all the wonderful reviews you've written! Love you guys!**

Piper was talking to Hazel nineteen to the dozen. She had missed Annabeth during the walk as they both were the best of friends. But as she was not present, Piper had thought of extending her friendship with Hazel by talking and knowing more about her.

Through the corner of her eye, she saw Annabeth climbing down the stairs and she whipped her head in that direction. Annabeth smiled at Piper and mouthed 'Hi!'. Piper rushed to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you, you know!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled away from Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned at her."Yeah, I missed you a lot too!"

She turned to Hazel."Hi! How was the walk, you two?"

"It was nice. I enjoyed a lot, though I hoped you could have come." Hazel replied, cheerfully.

Piper remained silent. Annabeth noticed and said,"Uh.. Piper can you come up to my room for a sec?"

Piper nodded, surprised."Yeah, sure? Why, do you something?"

"Just... come."

Piper was puzzled, but she followed Annabeth nevertheless. As she entered the room, Annabeth turned to her."Piper, did something happen? As in, did .. Jason say something to you?"

Piper looked down at the word Jason. Annabeth approached her and touched her shoulders lightly. "Come on. You can tell me. According to what I know, Jason's not a bad guy, so he probably hasn't done anything big. What happened to you?"

Piper sighed. She remembered the incident that had happened recently.

FLASHBACK

Piper was surprised at being approached by Jason. But, she followed him until he stopped at a large lovely rose bush. Piper exclaimed at its beauty."Wow! This is so beautiful. But, weren't you taking me to a blue berry bush?"

Jason stuttered."uh.. Change of plans."

Piper looked doubtful. "Okay, so.. why are we here, exactly? Except for appreciating the bush's beauty?"

Jason took a deep breath."Piper, I am .. I am sorry for today."

Piper frowned."Sorry? But you didn't do... Oh." She remembered the scene early in the morning. "No, it's okay. I've already forgiven you."

Jason looked amazed."You mean, you've already forgiven me?"

Piper shrugged."Yeah. Pretty much so." Jason gaped in wonder.

"Oh, come on! Why do people take me to be so mean?!" She hit Jason's arm playfully."You know, I'm not that mean. So, don't be so surprised. Though, I have to admit it, it was quite a good bit of flirting coming from you." She grinned.

Jason had expected anything but this, so he smiled in wonder at her thinking, _This girl is just as good as I thought her to be._ "Okay, so we're cool?"

"Absolutely."

"Wow! I'm in good luck." Jason said, jokingly.

Piper hit his arm again, but this time hard. She grinned as he winced in pain.

"Ow! What was that for? No wonder people think you're mean." Jason said, rubbing his arm.

Piper gave him a death glare and was about to hit him again, when he raised his hands, surrendering. Piper couldn't help a smile as he did this and turned, walking away from him, to hide it.

"Wait!" Jason called after her. But Piper pretended not to hear and jogged away from him. Jason followed and caught up with her, catching her wrist so she couldn't get away any further. He pulled her hand and Piper had to turn back to stop her hand from hurting.

"What?!" Piper said crossly.

"Hey, you were in such a good mood and forgave me too. Couldn't you just keep that up?" Jason pleaded with her.

Piper laughed."Okay. What do you want?"

"Your friendship. I really wanna know the guys in my group better. Can we be friends?"

Piper was caught by surprise. Right now, she only understood two facts:

1\. She and Jason were standing REAL close.

2\. Jason, of all people wanted to be her friend. He also said sorry. Wow.

She took a deep breath and then smiled."Of course! Is that even a question?"

Jason laughed and said,"I knew you would agree." He stared into her eyes. Her face was looking so cute tilted up to look at him. Her eyes were the only thing that distracted him though. They were looking so lovely in the sun glistening brightly in three different colors in the sun.

On the other hand, Piper was panicking. Jason was real close to her. Closer than any boy had been. But she couldn't help looking into his lovely sky-blue eyes. A scar on his face near his lips made him look so cute. Piper could not stand it anymore. Standing so close to Jason was freaking her out. She didn't know why, but she looked down to hide her blush.

Jason saw her embarrassment and released her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry.. I... I'll catch you later." And he ran off glancing back at her one last time with a smile on his face.

Piper sat down on the grass. She took a few shaky breaths. _Woah,_ she thought, _What's wrong with me? What happened to me?_ But she couldn't shake away the thought of him being so close to her. Then, as if she couldn't bear to spoil the rest of the walk, she stood up, resolving to leave all the thoughts behind her.

She found Hazel, but she was busy talking to Frank. Thinking she must probably not interrupt, she joined Reyna and Nico. "Hi, Reyna! I thought as Hazel was talking to Frank, I'd join you. It's okay, right?"

Reyna gave her a ready smile and nodded."Of course, Piper."

Nico raised his eyebrows when he heard Frank was talking to Hazel. when inquired by Piper, who noticed his expression, he replied,"No, it's nothing Piper. Just thinking about something."

As the three talked, Reyna couldn't help noticing Piper seemed a little overwhelmed and ... somehow, scared. But she dismissed this suspicion as a misconception and she enjoyed herself talking to her newest best friends.

END FLAHBACK

As Piper related everything to her, everything from the incident in the morning till whatever happened in the garden, Annabeth frowned in surprise. She understood the problem as it was and felt really sorry for Piper. At the end of it, she gave Piper a big hug, but lied to her, saying,"It's okay, Piper. It'll work out. Maybe you just don't like Jason."

Piper nodded, but she knew this wasn't true. She did like Jason, she knew that much. But then, what was she afraid of?

 **Bye guys! I really need to go! Will bring you another chapter soon! Please leave comments!**


	18. What a dare devil!

**Hi! i don't know why I don't feel like writing so often now... Should I stop? Ok, ok, only joking! ;) I'll never leave this story alone...It's my first and the best I've written as yet! Well, I'll stop so you can read the story.. :D Happy Reading!**

Everyone was busy in their last minute packing. After everything was set and done, they gathered together in the hall and started to leave. There was a lot of chattering. After the conversation with Piper, Annabeth had freshened up and changed into new clothes. She wore a multicolored checkered half-sleeved shirt with a hoodie and jeans. It was her favorite. She was glad she was finally going on the trip she had so long looked forward to.

As she was going down the stairs, Annabeth bumped into Percy. "Hi!" She called out to him.

"Hi, Annabeth! All ready?" Percy replied, cheerfully.

"Yup." She responded, popping the 'p'.

Percy grinned."Then, let's go."

With Percy alongside, Annabeth walked to Piper and Hazel, who were standing ready with their bags. "If we're sleeping four by four, I'll want you guys and Reyna. If we're sleeping two by two, we'll have to decide."

Piper loved this kind of talk and she replied cheerily."Sure! If we're two by two, can I come with you?" She asked Annabeth.

Percy rolled his eyes, and left the girls to join Jason and Nico. He was surprised to find Nico in a cheerful mood, talking to Frank."Hey, Nico! What's up with you? No offence. What I mean is you've never talked so much in your life!"

Nico replied smoothly."Guess, I got bored, Jackson. Or got up from the wrong side of the bed. Up to you to decide."

Percy grinned. _Well, this trip will surely do good to us._ He chatted to Jason for a few minutes while the girls had their own discussions. Then, Thalia's voice rang out, in an excited and fake-horrified voice,"Guys! We have to go NOW or we'll be too late! We do want to go to the trip, yes?"

Everybody shouted loudly,"YES!"

They set off laughing to each other and soon reached the college gates where the buses had parked already. They followed some people who had just entered and reached the place where the others were gathered.

Annabeth, suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to bring a bottle of water. But by the time she realized it, it was too late to return home. So, instead she decided to go to the nearby shop to get one. She paid the money and was walking towards her friends, when someone whistled and called out."Looking good, Annie!" Annabeth turned to find Luke grinning at her, at a distance of some meters. She frowned and turned back again, ignoring him. She started to walk away, faster, because she didn't want to get Luke alone, now of all times.

Luke ran to catch up with her."Hey, Annie! What's the hurry? There's still some time for the trip, you know. We could..."

"Shut up, Luke!" Annabeth said, snapping at him, sidestepped him and walked away. But Luke still didn't give up. "Aww! You're angry at me, are you? Come on! If I did something wrong forgive me?"

Exasperated, Annabeth glared at him one last time and ran towards her friends, who had come into her vision. Or she would've if Luke hadn't caught hold of her wrist. He pulled her back,hard, Annabeth shooting daggers at him all the time."Let. Go. Of. Me." Annabeth said, slowly, but didn't hide her anger.

"What if I say no?" Luke challenged her, grinning all the time.

Annabeth had had enough. Her patience, no longer standing this, she gave Luke a slap on the face. Immediately, in shock, he loosened his grip on her and she ran in full speed towards the others.

Percy saw her running towards him and smiled,"Hey! Doing some exercise?" His smile vanished when he saw Luke coming from behind. Annabeth, looked around too, noticing Percy's expression. Her face didn't show a tinge of regret or guilt.

Luke came up to her with an angry face. "You.. You dare to.."

Percy didn't let him continue. He put his hand between the two and pushed Luke away."Woah. Calm down. You can't talk to her like that." His tone sounded calm but had a dangerous edge to it. Luke was still boiling in anger. Annabeth stood there with folded hands, with a " _So what?_ "kind of expression on her face.. Jason and Nico noticed the scene and came to see what had happened.

Percy, meanwhile, turned to Annabeth."What happened?"

Annabeth shrugged."He bugged me, so I slapped him."

Percy grinned, thinking, _What a dare devil!_ Luke turned to him, grabbing Percy's collar. "Something funny to you?"

Percy grabbed Luke's hands and pulled them off his shirt."Hey, easy, man. I don't want my nice shirt to be spoiled. It's good unlike yours, looks like it's out from the gutter!."

Jason, Annabeth and Nico, snickered, standing behind Percy, ready to pounce on Luke if he dared to fight. Luke understood he couldn't defeat Percy right now; he had got Jason and Nico to hold his back. He glared at Annabeth one last time."I'll get you for this. I'll get you. Remember that, Annabeth."

Annabeth didn't even flinch and maintained her demure expression till Luke had disappeared. Percy turned to her grinning."Wow! That.. was awesome! You actually dared to.."

Annabeth walked towards him cutting him off mid-sentence."Percy Jackson. Just 'coz I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do what's daring. Remember." She walked straight across him to where Piper and Hazel were standing, without even stopping in front of him.

Jason clapped Percy on the back."Dude, she's pretty cool! She didn't even need to you to help!" Percy nodded, speechless.

He turned towards the group of girls who were now chatting. His eyes stopped on Annabeth, who was laughing, a laugh that sounded so wonderful. He smiled and went on, looking ahead to the trip, which, unknown to him, could get a lot more than fun.

 **Oooooh Finally! I didn't edit this chapter for days and I was feeling so guilty! Seriously, nowadays I'm feeling like no one reads my stories... So if you are reading this right now.. Comment what you think about the story! :) It warms my heart and fills it with excitement, whenever I get a new review! So, this is a REQUEST pleeeeaasseee review! Thank you so much for supporting me till now.. and I hope I'll be able to please you further...**

 **Btw.. Just like a sneak peak thingy... There _is_ gonna be romance but things are not gonna work out. They get worse.. So, think about it.. Maybe you'll figure out what happens later in the story!**


	19. Jealousy in the Air

**Hi guys! I'm soooo dam sorry I couldn't do this before but I was soooooooo busy! Anyways... Let's start... Now this chapter has a sort of twist in it... Its ur least favorite ship.. Guesss? Noo... U'll see when it comes! :p**

The people going to the trip were in a frenzy of excitement. Suddenly, a sharp whistle blew over the excited chatter of the crowd. Everyone stood up on their toes and looked over each others shoulders to see who was the one who had blown the whistle. A short man with a goatee and brown hair was standing with an annoyed look on his face. Wearing sneakers and a rough looking t-shirt and pants, he blew the whistle again making the few students who were still whispering melt into silence.

He walked towards the group of students and shouted loudly, startling some people,"So! You ready, all of you?!" Some of the people mumbled 'yes' but collectively, there was no answer.

Impatiently, the man shouted again,"You got tongues in your heads or not? Reply!"

"Calm down, Hedge. Take it easy." A voice came from behind the man, Hedge, a voice quite calm and cool."These kids are ready, I can see that." The second man finished with a slight smile on his face which showed in his tone too.

Hedge grunted. "But, Chiron sir.."

"Now, now. I know you're excited to begin-" Hedge frowned even deeper at this somehow."-but calm down. As for the kids, I'll handle them.

"So," Chiron, as his name was, began turning to the group of students who had their mouths open at this dramatic show."I am extremely sorry for Coach Hedge. So, I am the director and organizer of this trip. Of course, I've been appointed as the head by your headmaster. As for Coach Hedge, he is your guide. I am just for the supervision of work and to organize the events of the trip. Coach Hedge will be your guide to all the places we'll visit and you can go to him for any help you need. "

Many people looked unsure of the last line but nodded anyway. Chiron continued,"So, now let's get into the bus shall we?"

All the hidden excitement in the crowd spilled out in a surge and everybody rushed to the buses standing close by. Percy and Jason reached the bus, racing through the crowd and caught some seats for the rest of their group. Annabeth and the other girl followed with likewise enthusiasm. They soon entered the bus and sat down on the seats that the boys had caught for them. It was a large deluxe bus, air-conditioned, with three seaters.

Annabeth flashed a grateful smile at Percy as she sat down beside him and Thalia. In the front seat, sat Piper, Jason and Leo. Hazel, Frank and Reyna sat on a three seater beside Annabeth's. Nico, noticing he had no space, sat down on another seat alone beside Jason's.

Percy smiled at Annabeth and mouthed 'no problem'. He opened a small bottle of water and drank some. He closed it and was about to return it to the front pocket of his suitcase when it fell down with a thud and rolled on the floor and stopped a few feet away. Percy got up to get it, moved past Annabeth and bent down.

As he was standing he heard a high pitch cry screaming "Percy!" He looked around in surprise, wondering who it was. The answer came to him as a girl, rushing at full speed towards him. Realization brought a wide grin to his face, as he recognized the girl. The girl wrapped her arms around Percy and he hugged her back. "Rachel! How are you here?"

The scream had turned everyone's attention in the bus to the pair. Annabeth, who had been talking contentedly to Piper, turned her face towards the duo who had now pulled apart from their hug.

'Rachel' was smiling at Percy with her head bent at an angle. Percy was still grinning widely at her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the two who had said nothing to each other after the hug. Percy broke the silence. "So, Rachel. How come you're here? I thought you were in California!"

Rachel nodded."I was. But I shifted here again. I think you changed your contact number so I couldn't call you to tell you the good news. I forced Dad to join me in the same college as yours. Now we can study together!"

Percy smiled at her."Sure! Bet you can't catch me up in studies!"

Rachel grinned and was about to say something when Annabeth interrupted, and got up smiling."Yeah, in his dreams you will. Anyways, I'm Annabeth. Rachel right?"

Rachel nodded amicably."Yes, Rachel. So,"she turned to Percy."Shall we sit?"

Percy nodded in reply."After you."

Rachel approached the seat where Thalia was sitting, amused at the little scene, and sat down beside her. Percy hesitated and sat down, with an apologetic look towards Annabeth, who had her mouth slightly open with shock. She noticed the look Percy gave her and she nodded lightly. She sat down in the empty seat beside Nico.

Piper got up and sat down beside Annabeth and whispered. "Hey, Annabeth. Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, looking at Piper innocently."Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, Piper. Why do you ask?"

Piper frowned."Don't lie Annabeth. I saw your hurt eyes clearly when Percy sat down with that girl."

Annabeth sighed sharply and whispered back."Okay. Okay, fine. I'm furious. Look at that freaking girl. She just chatted to Percy , took my seat and started talking to him right away. She didn't even seem to notice that it was MY place. Even that is okay, but the way she just abruptly ended my conversation. Like 'Yeah, Rachel.' Then she started talking to Percy. I mean come on who even does that?"

Piper listened to this small speech, understanding filling her eyes. "I know. I noticed that too. I'm sorry for that. But just let it go. Talk to Percy later. Maybe he'll explain it to her if it becomes an issue."

Annabeth stared straight ahead glaring at the back of the front seat. Piper decided it was best to leave her alone for now. She needed to calm don. As she moved to her seat a slim girl with black hair pushed past her and sat beside Jason. "Hey!" Piper exclaimed as the girl sat down without a word. Jason looked beside him and gave a cry."Drew! What're you doing here?" But unlike Percy, he said it with a distaste to which 'Drew' paid no attention.

Drew turned to Jason."Hi sweetie! You remember my name? Of course, you would! You are just so sweet!" She said it with such a sickly smile that it was hard for someone not to puke.

Jason backed away slightly. "Drew. Before you Piper was sitting here. So, it's technically her seat, not yours. Please get up."

Drew pouted and took Jason's arm. "No, sweetie. I want to stay here. Besides, finders keepers." She turned to Piper."Losers weepers."

Jason sighed and held his head in his hands. This situation was turning bad to worse. Fortunately for him, Piper feigned a smile and said,"Don't worry Jason. I'll sit with Annabeth."

Drew settled in with a contented smile. Leo gagged. "Drew, you know there's an awful smell of rotten eggs."

Drew opened her eyes wide and sniffed a few times."Is it? I can't smell it over my wonderful perfume."

Leo opened his mouth, realization written all over his face."Oh, so that's what it is! Your perfume! Which flavor is it? Rotten eggs of Rotten Bananas?" Drew scowled at him, while Jason and the others sitting close by laughed loudly at this joke.

Meanwhile, Nico turned his head to Annabeth who was still glaring at the seat in front of her. He said,"Hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked back at him."Yes, Nico?"

Nico sighed before saying,"Hey, what Percy did was under certain circumstances. Rachel, his best friend-"Annabeth flinched at that."- came after so many years. He couldn't possibly disappoint her by saying that she couldn't sit there. You, though, he could rely on. You're a good friend to him so he could trust you to understand. So, don't be upset."

Annabeth thought about this for a while and then smiled at him."Yeah. What you say _is_ right. He couldn't help it. I shouldn't fuss about it now."

Nico smiled back."Glad you understand. You're a good sort, you know?"

"Thanks!" Annabeth replied cheerfully, now returning to her normal calm and positive self."Thanks to you Nico. I needed this."

"No problem! What're friends for?" They shared a smile. Well, two new friends had been formed!

The bus started as a last girl entered it and closed the door. She was looking around for a seat when she recognized Leo's face and cried,"You!"

Leo turned back and grinned."Hi, baby! You here again?" The girl had blonde hair and a slender figure. Calypso.

Calypso clucked impatiently. "Don't call me baby." She growled. She ignore Leo completely when he chuckled and cracked another joke. She approached Annabeth and asked politely,"Hi! Can I sit here, please? There is nowhere I can sit. Seeing that there is sort of place here I asked. Can I?"

Annabeth's heart immediately warmed at the sight of the girl and she nodded."Yes, of course! You can. Piper move in a bit so she can squeeze in. There you go!"

Calypso replied her thanks with a bright smile. "Thank you ever so much!"

Leo called out."Hey, Sunshine! If you ever need a seat next time tell me I'll arrange it!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and asked the two laughing girls."Is he always like this?"

Piper replied, still laughing."Yes, he is. He is after every hot girl he can find. But he's a nice guy. You'll like him soon enough."

"I don't think so." mumbled Calypso, looking at the grinning face of Leo out of the corner of her eye.

 **Finally! I can post now that I've written it! :p Anyways hope you enjoyed and pls pls pls pls leave your comments! I would really like to know what you think about my story! Pls leave ur reviews!**

 **And if you want to follow me on instagram, the account is sylvia_jackson14 I need a lot of followers!**


	20. Hurt and Comfort

**Hi! I was so busy for soo many days but at last... Today is the last day of my summer hols :( I will miss these days soo much..:( I really feel like crying.. :'( Anyways tomorrow school starts so I don't know how often I can post.. I will try my best to be early to study and then post the story.. I do hope that some of you like what I write and that my time is not spent in writing things not enjoyed by you... Anyways.. pls give more reviews people! As I have told you before, I love it when people write reviews... Good, bad, anything, it warms my heart to think that they actually READ it... For as bad as a story of mine... Really hope you enjoy this chapter... Happy Reading!**

All through the ride, Annabeth kept glaring at Rachel as hard as she could, wishing flames could come out of them and burn her up. Unfortunately she was no superhero so she couldn't do that. As time passed, she realized a fact. She realized that she had met Rachel only some time earlier in the day, and that she couldn't judge her on it. So, she decided to lose her grudge and talk to her to find out more.

Percy had been having a hard time. He had been at a loss when Rachel had come. He had sat with her, but kept wondering about Annabeth all the time. He felt guilty about having dumped Annabeth like that. It seemed so rude of him to have done that. But on the other hand, what could he have done? Percy decided to sit back and enjoy the time with Rachel and then apologize to Annabeth later. Then that would make a balance!

The jolts and skids of the bus soon came to a stop when they parked near a big resort. The door of the bus opened to reveal Coach Hedge, along with Chiron, both of whom were making announcements.

Chiron started."As you all might have noticed, we have reached our destination. I must request you all to make pairs of three. Girl and boys separate, of course." There were stifled groans and laughs at this."Today, we are not going to indulge in trips, but sit back and relax from our long journey. And there is going to be a party tonight at the Grand Hall, as its name is. The position will be clear once we settle in the hotel. Any questions?"

There were none so both of them moved on to the next bus. As another call came from Coach Hedge (A very loud call indeed!) the small group of them trooped out of the door and made their way to the resort.

Percy caught up with Annabeth. "Hey, sorry about Rachel. We just met after so many years we got caught up. It was rude to have left you like that so I'm really really sorry about it, Annabeth." He raced through all this in one breath and gasped for air.

Annabeth was caught by surprise, but she managed a laugh."Woah, whoa, slow down, Percy. I hardly understood you over that speed. It's okay. You really don't need to apologize. I know how it feels to meet a friend after years. Thalia showed me."

Percy smirked."Yeah, well. Thalia could have been the worst."

" _Was_ the worst."

Percy laughed."Yeah, she was. So care to walk with me till the entrance?" Annabeth was only too glad to agree.

They were enjoying the walk when they saw Rachel racing towards them at great speed. She entangled herself with Percy in a hug and then pulled back saying,"You said you were going to come back in a few minutes! I thought you ditched me!"

Percy replied a blush spreading across his face."No, no. I was just .. talking to Annabeth about something."

Annabeth had been looking warily at the the pair, as they hugged and talked. When she saw Percy look at her, the expression vanished into a smile, even though it was a fake one."So, you did, huh, Percy? It was very bad of you to come to me after you promised to walk with her. Now, Rachel, why don't you come with us. We three can walk together while you can catch up with Percy and I can get to know you better." It was a very sincere effort from Annabeth and it took her all of her willpower to say it with a positive attitude and a smile. Well, you can say it didn't work out as planned.

Rachel smiled."Oh, I'm so sorry. I really have to show Percy something and it can't wait. Maybe someday later. Bye!" And with that she pulled a half-struggling-in-the-mind and half-in-the-body Percy with her.

Annabeth was really in shock. She was so shocked that she didn't even change her expression, not even her position. She kept staring at the two people moving together so close their hands and shoulders were touching. And. She. Couldn't. Do. Anything. About. It.

She was still staring at them when Leo came past her and noticed the parted lips and the eyes which clearly showed her mood. He approached her and snapped his fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"What, Leo?" Annabeth said, irritated.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's up? You look really weird standing there staring in front of yourself at two people who're walking close... oh." Leo had realized the two figures to be Percy and Rachel.

Annabeth started to walk away, but Leo caught up and put his arm round her."Hey, Annabeth listen. You really shouldn't worry about that duo. You see, Percy will soon get fed up of her and leave her. Believe me. I know how boys are."

This raised the tiniest of doubt in Annabeth's mind. _Will he leave me if we were.. no he'd never date me in the first place. There's nothing in me worth dating for._ She heaved a sigh."Tell me, Leo. What do you do when some girl ignores you?"

Leo replied nonchalantly."Nothing really. If they ignore you, they're worth ignoring themselves. But some girls are different, you know. Try as hard as you can , you can't leave them. Take Calypso as an ..." He trailed off turning a deep shade of red.

Annabeth grinned."You like her, don't you?"

Leo replied, still red, as quick as Percy had been a few minutes ago."No. No. I didn't say that. What I meant was she is so beautiful that no one can help falling for her." He blushed even harder when he realized what he had said."No. That is not what I meant. I .. Oh dam." he groaned burying his head in his hands.

Annabeth laughed."Oh, Leo. Admit it. You do like her. Anyways it's okay to like someone. They can ignore you for sometime but they will come back to you if they like you back." At the back of her mind, Annabeth realized that she had answered her own question. _If they like you back, they will come back to you,_ she had said before. Now, she was satisfied with that thought.

She pulled his hands away from his face. "You know what? You don't need to worry about Calypso. I'll find out how she thinks and maybe even convince her with the help of Piper."

Leo's eyes brightened."Really? You're the best!" He gave her a quick hug and they both walked to the entrance together, Annabeth enjoying herself much more with Leo's jokes than she would have enjoyed on her own with her gloomy attitude.

As they neared the resort they saw a big white gate on with were 3-D letters saying "Lotus". Leo and Annabeth both opened their mouths as they saw the huge building of the resort cover the whole of the eyes. Plants grew all arounds in a decorative design. The most striking feature of it all were the two small ponds with real lotuses covering almost the whole of them. In between was a broad stretch of road to walk on towards the door,above which was written ""

Leo and Annabeth gazed in amazement. Leo at the luxurious part of it, and Annabeth at the beauty of the design and decoration. It all seemed perfect to them. They walk towards the door, when Annabeth heard Percy laughing. She looked behind to find them both arm in arm laughing heartily. She turned her head again and decided to ignore them. She was waiting in the lobby to book the room when she found Piper and the other girls. "Hey guys! How do you like the resort?"

"Its AWESOME!" Piper half-shrieked but quieted down looking at Coach Hedge's expression."I really love it!" Hazel and Reyna agreed. Annabeth kept looking at the door, wondering when Percy would come in. While looking, instead of Percy she saw Calypso came through the door looking so lost that Annabeth couldn't help invite her over. "Hey, Calypso! Join us would you?"

Calypso did with a glad smile on her face. Leo blushed as soon as she came over and excused himself by saying he wanted to talk to Jason and Nico. Annabeth smiled as she saw all this. Well, this was going to be a long day!

 **Next chapter there is something exciting happening! So read on to find mixed jealousy and suspense! Write your reviews for me pls\\! pls! Love ya guys!**


	21. Nasty Shocks

**OH MY GODS GUYS...! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I had school and my exams were coming so i got reallllyyyy busy... I am soooo unhappy I could cry to death. I have missed writing soooo much! :(:(:(:( Anyways, I'll stop blabbing now so you can start reading.. :) Happy Reading!**

"Woah." Was the only word Hazel could stutter as she entered her room after lunch with Annabeth and Piper. The room with white and grey wallpapers had a large bed with milky white covers and another one, not as large, with the same milky white covers. Hazel, as modest as she was, was amazed by the extravagancy of the room. For the others, it may not seem so much but Hazel just loved these kinds.

She twirled around the room making her way to the bed, the other two laughing all the time. The trio had decided to pair up since only three were allowed in one room. Calypso, Thalia and Drew had to pair up. Reyna, Rachel and another girl had the same fate. But rules were rules, as Coach Hedge had said when they had asked for a bit of leniency.

Hazel laughed with the others and they talked about stuff for a long, long time when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Annabeth called. Frank put his head inside to say,"Hey, aren't you guys ready? It's already six o'clock. Remember we have that party tonight at 7!"

This was greeted by a shriek from Piper."Oh my, gods! I totally forgot! Guys we have to get ready now. Hazel unpack your dresses. I and Annabeth will do the same. Remove your best dresses and we'll select. Annabeth, no, go and get that comb we need that. What about the shoes? I am running a bunch..."

Piper continued her "preparation-time" speech and Frank rolled his eyes and went out leaving the girls. Annabeth did as she was told, although she had a grin on her face. She walked towards the door near which there was a dressing table containing their hair brushes and combs. She collected whatever was required and was about to turn back but she heard someone speak in the corridor. Frank had not closed the door properly leaving a thin space. Murmurs of a voice were coming from behind it.

Annabeth moved closer to hear more clearly and what she heard gave her a shock. "... never forgive her for doing this. She embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people. I have a REPUTATION!"

Another voice answered in a calm voice."Calm down Luke. We'll figure out how we're gonna deal with it."

 _Luke?_ Annabeth gasped aloud. Luke? No it couldn't be. And he was talking about someone. A girl. Was he talking about... Thalia?

Annabeth's eyes widened in terror. No, she must listen to the whole conversation. She leaned in closer to the door. ".. I know! But I will pay Annabeth back for her slap. She dared to slap _me._ Now she will face consequences."

Annabeth felt the blood leave her face. She had never thought a slap would turn out to be this big. She stood there frozen in shock until Piper called her in distress. "Annabeth! I told you at least five minutes ago to get the- Hey, what's wrong? Why are you standing there like that?" Her voice turned low and soft suddenly as she hurried over to her friend.

Hearing the conversation, Hazel also came up, worry written all over her face. In the mind she was thinking, _Is Annabeth okay? Is she going to faint again?_ But Hazel's fears were proved wrong. "Annabeth, are you feeling faint again?"

Annabeth finally came to her senses and tried to act normally,"No, no. Why are you guys so worried. I'm okay." She added a smile.

"Then, why are you clutching the door handle like that?" asked Piper, who was not totally convinced by her reply. Annabeth looked over to her hand. Sure enough it was clutching to the handle as if it was the most important thing in the world. She loosened her grip and looked over to her friends.

"Oh. Nothing. I just felt a bit dizzy so.. I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm great." Annabeth tried for a smile but Piper saw the half-heartedness behind it. Still, she let it pass. Hazel just bought it and hurried over to her in concern."Annabeth! Why didn't you tell us before? And what about the party tonight? I don't want you to go if you're not feeling well. I'll stay with you."

Annabeth gave the best reassuring smile she could manage."No Hazel. I'm fine. I just.. No worries. I'm great now. We will go down partying tonight!" That pretty much seemed to lighten up the mood and they got ready.

Soon, Annabeth was in a beautiful orange frock that reached down till the middle of her thighs with pearl necklace and earring with matching pearl white sandals. Piper was dressed in a frock of shades of blue and green, making her look like a peacock. Hazel was wearing a simple light purple colored dress looking equally glamorous.

They soon met the other girls and greeted each other with hugs and kisses and comments about how nice they looked. Talking and laughing, they made their way to the hall. They searched around the hall looking for the boys and finally found Leo and Jason talking together.

The two boys were caught surprised as they looked at the girls. Leo's heart did a double leap when he saw Calypso in a sunset colored gown. jason's did the same when he saw Piper. They gaped at the two girls until Calypso walked right up and snapped her fingers in front of their faces. It was enough to snap them out of their daze and gaze down sheepishly.

Leo was the first to recover. With a mischievous grin he said,"So.. Beauty Queen living up to her name huh? And Miss Sunset is too, I see."

Calypso gave a brilliant fake smile and replied,"Well, looks like forgot to do his hair today. Pity. It doesn't look as good." The words were out of her mouth before she realised it. But she hoped he would not notice. Which he obviously did.

"No ways. I did it for like half an- wait, 'doesn't look as _good_ '? Are you checking me out, Sunset?" He looked at her with a smirk and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, forget it Valdez!" she exclaimed with a annoyed look on her face and stomped off leaving the others grinning. What they didn't know was, Calypso had turned away because she had a blush and a smile on her face.

"Where's Per- I mean, the other boys?" asked Annabeth. With a poker face, Leo replied using his hands as directions,"Nico and Frank are that way, bringing some drinks. Prince Charming is that way."

"Prince Charming?" asked Annabeth, with a surprised look on her face even though she clearly knew what Leo was trying to say.

"Oh, you know. Your Prince. He's the one standing with that girl in a red..." His voice trailed off as he recognised Percy with a girl: Rachel. Annabeth seemed to notice them too and her face fell, though she tried really hard not to let anybody see it. Piper understood her predicament and dragged her off to some place elsewhere. Hazel followed.

Leo gazed sympathetically after them and then turned to Jason who was still staring. "You know, Calypso snapped her fingers so hard it ought to keep me out of dazes for a lifetime. What are you still staring at?" Leo asked, hiding a grin.

Jason cleared his throat and mumbled he wasn't staring. Leo didn't hide his smirk any more. Percy came up running to them."Hey, sorry. I was.. caught up in something."

"Yeah we saw." said Thalia, rolling her eyes. Percy suddenly seemed to notice the absence of the three girls and asked,"Where are the other three? I mean, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel?"

"You're too late." Leo sighed dramatically and looked down. Percy just looked confused. Jason told him the direction they had disappeared some time ago and Percy followed till he saw Annabeth.

"Hey! Annabeth!" He called over to her as she sat on one of the chairs looking at the pairs of dancing couples. She looked in his direction and her face brightened as she saw him coming over. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Why weren't you with the others?" he asked her. Annabeth tried to hide the hurt feeling she felt and replied,"Because two people dragged me off till here to have some fun." She looked over his back at the two approaching girls. "Hey!" Piper exclaimed on seeing him."See, I told you he would come."

Annabeth blushed."Piper! I told you then and there that this was a party and everyone was coming! Why wouldn't Percy come?" Piper and Hazel laughed.

They stared a few seconds at the dance and then Percy held out his hand."Care for a dance?"

Annabeth accepted his hand, regaining the blush and said, "I don't know how to. And I'm not so great with-" She was interrupted by the hand around her waist ushering her to the middle of the dance floor."Now, that's the same case with me. Just follow the others' steps and you'll be fine. After all you're Wise Girl." He winked, smirking.

"Okay,"Annabeth managed to say, her cheeks as red as ever. Piper and Hazel looked at the two dancing with a smile on their faces. Both were thinking the same thing. How cute they look together.

"So, why _did_ you leave the others? I mean you don't ever leave Thalia, do you?" said Percy, as he stared into Annabeth's gray eyes.

Annabeth put on a nonchalant tone."I told you. Piper and Hazel dragged me off."

"And that is the only reason?" She sighed at his question. How could she say yes? But that's exactly what she did.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. any more questions?"

"None." grinned Percy. She stared up into his sea green eyes; her favourite color of green. He was doing the same; staring into her eyes. And for once Annabeth felt so secure in his arms, so close to him, that she felt Rachel could never ever penetrate in between them. Instinctively they inched closer and closer till-

"Sorry, Annabeth!" Rachel chimed in causing the moment to end. _What was she apologising for?_ Annabeth thought. She soon came to know, though. Rachel smoothly slid in between them and held Percy's hands as if waiting for the dance to begin, leaving Annabeth with her hands right in the position where they had been linked to Percy's. Slowly, she brought her hands to her sides as percy looked at her ashamed.

When he still didn't say anything, she turned and left him dancing with Rachel."Wait, An-"

"Oh, Percy. Let her go. i've been waiting for this dance since eternity. Come on!" Rachel grinned at him and led him out of sight of Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth was in tears. Literally. They had been so close to.. No. He was just playing with her. Percy.. No. He can't like her that way can he. She was sitting on a chair, staring nowhere in particular with two great tears running down her face. Piper and Hazel having seen what had happened had rushed to her aid.

"Hey, Annabeth! Don't cry. He'll come back I promise!" Piper said , trying to calm Annabeth down in her famous cooing voice. Hazel was doing the same."Annabeth, don't worry. Rachel is not going to come in between you two. I know it."

Annabeth stared at the two girls in despair."How? Why? Do you have any proof." The two looked at each other apparently having nothing to say."See? there's no proof. It's likely that he likes Rachel more and not me. I don't see any point in wasting my time."

Piper and Hazel tried their best to calm her down but to no avail. Finally, Annabeth said,"You guys, I would just like to calm down myself. It's better if you leave me alone for a bit."

The two girls stared at each other in distress, but agreed and left Annabeth to calm herself. Soon, Annabeth had got over it and wiping the tears she tried to clear her mind of the dance.

Just then, the last person on her mind came and sat down next to her. It was Luke.

 **Thank the Gods! i finally finished the chapter! Whew.. It was a long one and took me almost two days to write it... Pls pls pls pls pls review... I would reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllly like to hear from you guys... Love ya and hope you enjoyed the last line ;p**


	22. Confusion at its Best

**I AM SOOOO THRILLED that you loved my twist in the story! I'd have never thought you would give me suuuch good reviews... LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOO much! I just want you to forgive me this one time because I have to write this chapter in Percy's POV. Annabeth's POV is next, I promise.. This is necessary because.. well, you'll see. *wicked grin* Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll post more soon! Happy Reading!**

Percy was feeling anything but comfortable. He had not thought anything like this would happen to him at the party. He thought that he would have spent more time with Annabeth as he had practically spent almost all the rest of the time with Rachel. And to be honest, he was getting pretty bored being with her constantly.

Now, here he was arm in arm with Rachel, dancing just for formality's sake. He was even _interested_ in dancing except with Annabeth. His thoughts went back to their brief dance; how happy and contented he had felt dancing with her (unlike he felt now). He thought of how Rachel had _so_ rudely interrupted when they had almost... kissed. This thought made Percy feel butterflies in his stomach. He had been so close, _so close_ , if only ...

"Percy!" cried a slightly indignant voice. Percy focussed on the present and saw a subtly irritated look on Rachel's pretty face.

He didn't want to answer, he just wanted zone out completely in the thoughts of Annabeth. But he forced himself to reply,"Yeah?"

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" Rachel asked, clearly showing her irritation.

"No, sorry. I-I was thinking about something else. What were you saying again?" Percy asked, feeling a little guilty because of her tone of accusation.

"I was saying, or rather asking you, what would you do if your best friend becomes your love?" Rachel asked, her tone returning back to her normally calm self.

Percy turned hard not to blush."Uhh.. I would just, um, love her back?" He was thinking of Annabeth. The thought made him so happy that he felt as if he could forgive anyone, including his worst enemy.

Then, Rachel did the most surprising thing Percy could have ever thought about her. She kissed him. **(A/N : I'm sorry. I had to do that. Please don't kill me. ;D)**

Percy didn't kiss back but now he fully understood why Rachel had asked him this question. She had thought that she, Rachel, was his best friend but Percy had been referring to Annabeth. But now, he felt guilty. Of all the emotions he could have felt, he felt guilt. Why? Because he had answered the question truthfully, but thinking of Annabeth.

But Rachel should have been his best friend! Why wasn't she?! They had had a bond like that of Thalia and Annabeth. They had been talking for so long, so many years had passed in her friendship. She should have been his best friend. And he had only met Annabeth a few days ago. Surely, that much time is not enough for a true and deep friendship to occur. Or is it?

All these confusing thoughts swirled around in his head. In a few split seconds, he had convinced himself that he should be with Rachel and not with Annabeth. But at the back of his mind a small thought still existed. _Could it have been love? Could Annabeth be the one?_

For the first time in Percy's life, his gut was not agreeing with his brain. But Annabeth had always told him that you should always listen to your brain, hadn't she?

So, he followed his brain, ignoring the strong vibes of his heart. He kissed Rachel back.

When they broke apart, Rachel was smiling ear to ear. he had never seen her this happy in years. The only time she had been this happy was when she had got her own pony. Even though the wild thing it was, she had loved it. He remembered the days when he had gone to her place in summers. The good old days.

Even though the situation was not how he had wanted it to be, Percy grinned too. It took him all his self control not to think of Annabeth at the moment. He looked at Rachel's face, staring into her bright green eyes. _So much better than grey ones_ , he couldn't help thinking to himself. Then he realised he was comparing the two and inwardly shouted at himself for doing so. _Perseus Jackson! Control yourself! Remember Annabeth is still your friend!_ She could be more but Percy didn't think that would be soon enough.

Rachel chose to speak at that moment."Percy, I'm so happy! You kissed back! Does that mean we can be together now!"

Ignoring his heart again, he compelled himself to answer with a smile."Yes, Rachel. We are officially together from now onwards."

Rachel couldn't hide her ecstasy any more. she kissed Percy so hard he almost fell. Her excitement actually made Percy laugh; it reminded him of how they had played in the farm when they had been young. Somehow, the memory made his heart ache. Which also cut out the laugh.

The song was over, the dance finished, so Percy and Rachel moved to the nearby chairs and sat down. They talked for a long time which made the ache in his heart still more painful. And more.. And more.. Until..

He couldn't bear it any more. He asked Rachel if she would like to have a drink. She accepted and he went to get it. It was a retreat from the unbearable pain caused by Rachel in his heart. Yet she had done nothing. So why in the world, _was_ he feeling like this? Why was he-

"Hey, man." He paused his thoughts and turned around to look at Leo. Never in his life had he seen Leo with such a serious face before. Always, he had to have some smile, mischief in his voice and face. But all that had disappeared.

Percy was in no mood to cheer up anybody; he couldn't even cheer himself. But he couldn't help wondering why Leo was wearing this sort of expression. Still, he replied, "Hey, Leo! How's the party going?" He added a grin, however fake it may seem to him.

Either Leo took that grin seriously or paid no attention to it."Percy, I don't mean to offend you but, was that you kissing Rachel during your dance?"

Percy turned pale. Then, he felt angry that he had. Why should he, anyway? He wasn't betraying someone... or was he? Ignoring all the thoughts in his mind, he said,"Yeah, Rachel and I... We're together now." He couldn't help looking down as he said this.

Leo couldn't decide if he should laugh at this hilarious news or just gape in shock. The expression clearly showed his dilemma. But, as much as he had wanted to help Annabeth he couldn't interfere in what Percy wanted to do. if he didn't want to be with Annabeth.. well, it was his choice, his life.

So, all he could do was to clap Percy gently on the shoulder and say,"Percy. I'm your friend. And the least friends can do is guide you in your decisions. But you know what? I'm not going to do that over here. I want you to decide what you have to do. All I want t say to you is that, in some matters you have to follow your heart and not your brain. while I'm inventing stuff, I remember that just using my brains isn't enough. I have to use my heart to bring a little emotion to it. And that's what makes it seem real and full of life, even though it's a non-living thing.

"I don't know how this is going to help you or affect you. I don't even know if you understand it. I just want you to remember one thing. Follow your brain but don't forget what your heart wants."

With these words, Leo left an even more confused Percy alone with his thoughts.

 **So... Next chapter I promise to write in Annabeth's POV.. :D To give you a hint, maybe she accepts maybe she doesn't... But this chapter affects her decisions... So.. I leave you all to think what I'm going to do next.. I hope you all enjoyed... Love ya guys!**


	23. Heart Broken Decisions

**Hey guys! I'm back! So... I couldn't wait to write this chapter... Okay.. I beware you at first.. It** ** _could_** **be a** ** _little_** **gruesome.. Okay, no It won't... So just sit back and enjoy this excruciatingly suspenseful (i hope) chapter! Happy Reading!**

Her first thought: Find a dagger and cut him to pieces before he could do anything. She forced herself to be calm. She had read several stories where frantic efforts to do something would result in something worse to happen. But, her fear wouldn't give way. She wanted to run, run back to her room where she could just dissolve in another book forgetting about all her bad memories: her step mother, Percy, Luke. Especially Luke. After that conversation she had heard, she didn't even want to be around him. Just looking at him made her shiver.

But Annabeth was not one who would just cower down instead of facing her fears. So, she steeled her nerves and spoke in what she thought was cold brave voice."What do you want Luke?"

Luke just smirked."I'd have thought you'd guess. But it's clear you haven't."

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows in confusion."Speak clearly, Luke. And mind what you say to me."

Luke's smile faded but he retained his cool expression."Well, I'm lucky to be early. You haven't thought about it." _What is he talking about? 'It'?_ "So, let me explain. I want you to be my girlfriend."

At first, Annabeth just stared at him blankly as if she hadn't registered the sentence in her head. Now, she began to laugh, laugh at such a hilarious idea that would have never come to her head. A laugh that wiped out Luke's smile. At last when she had regained her temperament, she sighed. Then, she set her face in the most 'disgusted and scorn' expression, saying,"Really, Luke. You act as if we've been in love all the time. When we have _not._ "

Luke's face showed contempt but he managed to say,"Annabeth, we have _not_ been in love, as you have rightly said. But this is not the question of love." _It is of revenge,_ Annabeth completed the statement in her mind.

"Well, actually, it _is_ a question of love. Do you know how?" Annabeth's heart rate increased. She didn't say anything in fear that her voice would give away her true emotions. Unfortunately for her, Luke took the silence as confusion. He put his arm around Annabeth, who retaliated by trying to push it back, but his vice like grip held. _Don't panic. Don't panic._ Annabeth took deep breath to calm herself, but couldn't help trying to struggle in his grip. "Leave. Me." she said aloud in the most sure voice she could manage, but her voice shook slightly, giving her away.

Luke assumed the most calm and reassuring voice."Hey, hey. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." _Yeah, right,_ thought Annabeth. She realised that there was no point in struggling, so she just gave up trying to.

Luke smiled."Good girl. Now, I'm going to make you an offer. Take it or break it. But listen to the consequences to either of them carefully and then decide. Okay, Annie?" She didn't reply, busy as she was trying to put all the hatred she had for him in her expression. "Okay. So, as I was saying. The offer. Be my girlfriend. Result if you say no. I will continue troubling you much more than before. But more than you someone else will be bearing the consequences too. Thalia." Annabeth gasped. If Thalia was included in this agreement, there was no way she could say no. After all that had happened to Thalia, Annabeth couldn't bear to see Thalia hurt by him any more.

Enjoying her expression of fear, Luke continued. "Consequence if you say yes. I will keep you _happy_ and away from Percy so he can't hurt you. And I won't hurt any of your friends, including Thalia. Choice is yours."

Annabeth was in tears. If she chose one she would be hurting herself and Thalia. If she chose two she would have to stay away from Percy which was almost worse. But more than that, she realised that being with Luke would hurt her much more than Thalia had been hurt by being with him. She would be damaged beyond repair, perhaps.

For once in her whole life, Annabeth couldn't think of what to do. Could she be so selfless and ruin her life by accepting Luke or let Thalia, her best friend, ruin hers because of a decision Annabeth made? No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Thalai have another experience with Luke. it would break her.

But.. what if she got help? That idea seemed to lift up her spirits. But unfortunately only for a brief time. Luke began to speak again, still relishing her sorrowful and scared face. "And don't even think of going for help. I've already arranged for that, Annie."

Anger suddenly took place of the hopelessness and despair within her. She retorted fiercely,"Do you think I'm a fool Luke? Do you _really_ think I would believe you? What you're doing is emotional blackmail and I'm not going to give in to it!"

Luke gave an amused smile. "Really? Hmm.. Guess I couldn't convince our Wise Girl over here."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Well, listen Annie. I don't think you are a fool and _that's_ why i bought evidence to prove what I have said." Annabeth's expression must have given away some surprise so Luke said,"I see you're surprised. It's very likely that you would doubt me so now I'm going to show you."

He stood up holding Annabeth's hand and forcing her to get up too. She tugged at his hand but in vain and Luke led her still gripping her by the hand to some place a little far off where Thalia was standing.

What Annabeth saw was so strange that she forgot to struggle against Luke. Thalia, Thalia Grace, her Thalia, was talking to a guy she had never seen before. Thalia NEVER talked to strangers whatsoever temptation she was given. She had trained herself in doing that. then how in the world was she so _casually_ talking to that guy?!

Luke noticed Annabeth's expression and with a smug smile, told her,"That guy she's talking to? He's one of my friends. Make one wrong move, the call goes to him and then.." He whistles. "Everything's over."

Annabeth was in shock. This could not be happening. This _shouldn't_ be happening! Why was her life so miserable? Why couldn't she just stay happy even for a day?! Now, crying, she couldn't bear to face Luke. She just couldn't. In an upset state of mind like this she can't take any decisions. But will Luke let her take the decision later? Or will he make her do it now?

As if in answer to her question, Luke asserted,"Hey, Annie. Just in case you're wondering. I will give you time to think over this. So, don't worry. You have exactly two days to answer my question." He took a look at his watch. It showed him the time as 9 o'clock. "9pm day after tomorrow. I want the answer ready."

He smiled. "And to help you a _little_ bit with you decision, look over there." He pointed to the dance floor where some couples were dancing. And in the middle of them was Percy kissing Rachel. "Choose wisely, Wise Girl."

And Luke left a heart-broken Annabeth to cope with all of the day's shocks.

 **Muhahaha! I feel soo WICKEd! ;D Anyways... I apologize for if you felt all that was unnecessary or if I made you guys to teary-eyes or gave you a heart attack in the middle or the end of it. Tbh I felt a heart attack coming over me too.. But I couldn't help myself! And I'm sorry for so much of the Perachel in the previous chapter. But believe me.. I couldn't have been more hurt or mad when they kissed even tho I MYSELF wrote... and basically I'm sooooooooooo sorry! but I love ya guys... Hugs and kisses ;D**


	24. Romance on the Dance Floor

**Heyy! Sorry.. I was soooooo busy with studies and stuff so I am reaalllly late.. But I'll cover it up with some good incidents now with Piper (And leave you in suspense with Annabeth and Percy ;)) So... I will stop ranting and say the usual..; Happy reading!**

Piper sat on a bench, her chin leaning on her hand and frowned at the sight. Percy making out with Rachel? She could _never_ even have dreamed that this was about to happen, that too, the _very first day_ of the trip! _Poor Annabeth! I possibly can't imagine how must have felt when Rachel did that!_ she thought angrily to herself. After that rude interruption of Rachel, Piper felt that she could punch her. _How dare she?!_ she thought. _If I were Annabeth, I would have slapped both of the two on their faces!_ And Percy hadn't even apologized or called after her. Well, how gentlemanly.

As she was thinking up bad words for Percy: stupid, irrational, mental, psyched... She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around to see Jason. Despite her bad mood, she couldn't help giving a smile seeing Jason in such a cute suit. The combination looked just awesome on him and matched with his startling blue eyes. Overall, he looked cute.. _Wait, did I think that he looked cute?_ she thought. _What is happening to me?_

Jason smiled, and a little scar above his lip (that had been noticed by Piper every time she had met him) disappeared. "Hey, why the fierce look?" Piper looked at him closely to see if he was joking or serious. More than that she wondered if Jason had somehow understood her thoughts; but she realised that can't be true. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and understood that he was going to make a joke if she made any thoughtless answer.

Piper replied, rolling her eyes,"I'm not fierce." And just after that line she realized she had made a big mistake.

Jason laughed and sat down next to her,"Yeah right, and that face you made looked like a tigress trying to kill 100 enemies at once." Piper rolled her eyes and looked the other way to hide a smile in vain.

"Uh huh, I see that smile. So, now the tigress is calming down. Good, I didn't want to be her dinner." This time Piper actually laughed even though the joke was on her. But a short one for that. She soon remembered Annabeth and her former thoughts and her face changed to a dismal one as she looked away.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Woah, looks like the tigress is in a bad mood." When Piper made no reply, Jason took her chin and gently pulled her face forcing her to look at him. "What happened?" Jason asked gently.

Piper sighed. Should she tell him. After all, he was Percy's friend. He might be able to help. "Look," she pointed over to the dance floor. Jason frowned as he saw what Piper had indicated; Percy and Rachel dancing in the middle, close together.

"What the heck?" he muttered as he turned towards Piper again."I thought he liked Annabeth! I never thought he would go out with _that_ freak. Never."

"I know! I don't know how she brainwashed him." She told him everything that she had seen, how Rachel had interrupted the dance, how Percy had never even said a word to Annabeth after that. Jason's eyebrows pulled to the centre of his forehead. "That doesn't sound like Percy. But I believe you." He hastily added thinking about how Piper would react to his first line.

Piper looked down."Well, can you do something? I mean, if he truly likes Rachel that I can't help it and neither can you. But if he has been brainwashed please just.."

"I will," Jason promised. "But on one condition." Piper raised her eyebrows in question. Jason stood up and held out his hand as the song playing ended. "I will if you promise me the next two dances. Oh, and cheer up."

"That's two conditions. But I accept." she grinned as she took the his hand. Jason led her to the middle of the floor ( _How cute!_ she thought) as the another song started playing. Piper thought about how Annabeth had been pulled away from Percy when they had been so comfortably dancing. She wondered about where she was and in what state. Her eyes searched around for her but she couldn't find her. Finally her eyes were caught by Jason's and gave a half-hearted smile to show she was okay. They danced a few minutes in silence when Jason interrupted."Hey, don't worry about Annabeth. She is a strong girl. She'll be okay."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "How did you know I was thinking about her?" Jason smiled mischievously and replied,"Telepathy, Piper. Just my great telepathy."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Jason, if you have such great telepathy, tell me what I was thinking about before that."

Jason pretended to think for a minute but then another impish smile played on his face. "You probably were thinking how hot and cute I was."

Piper's face felt hot though she replied in a controlled voice,"I was most definitely not." Jason grinned."Really? Then why are your cheeks red?"

Piper needed no more embarrassment than that and tried to work up an excuse but failed. She sighed,"You are an idiot, aren't you?"

"A cute idiot for that though, don't you think?" Jason responded, making Piper blush all over again. She bit her lip and retorted in an as infuriated voice as she could manage."I should never even have come in the first place."

"But you have. And I know you're enjoying it." Piper was about to reply when Jason placed a finger on her lips. "Okay, okay. I won't talk nonsense any more. Sorry." Piper let out a contented sigh. She _was_ enjoying. It was better than any dance that she had ever witnessed. She whispered against his fingers. "I forgive you Jason."

Then, as if they both were moved by an instinct to do the same, they settled in a hug as the song ended.

 **FINALLY! I GOT OVER MY FEELS! I WAS GETTING SO MANY OF THEM JUST SITTING HERE AND TYPING WHATEVER MY HEART GAVE OUT! The hug, I'm sorry it wasn't a kiss, but I have a special setting for that so don't worry. :) asdfghjjklfjijfjhASDFGHJKL I can't control sorry! So, I'd better leave before I get mad. Wait, I'm already MAd! Bye!**


	25. Recollections

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't write for sooo many days. I was so busy with all the homework and studies I really didn't get any time.. Well.. I guess I'll just start the story cuz I have nothing to say except sorry and some condolences ;) Happy Reading!**

 **Oh, btw there's a Divergent reference too ahead!**

Frank cleared his throat. His awkwardness still didn't give way so he tried to ignore it. "Hazel, will.. will you dance with me?" Frank had been practicing the whole evening for the line and he still couldn't say it without stutters. He had been in the bathroom for so long practicing and had only got out when Jason said,"Hey, Frank! Are you gonna hog the bathroom all day! We guys need to have a go too!"

Frank took a deep breath and stepped up to Hazel who was chatting merrily to Reyna. "Hazel.. Uh.. Would you.. Would like to dance with me?" He had said it finally, and a sense of relief prevailed to him as Hazel smiled.

"Of course. I would love to." Hazel turned to a smirking Reyna who laughed and hugged her while gently whispering in her ear."Love is in the air, Hazel Levesque!"

Hazel pulled away with a shocked expression. "Oh, Reyna! It's only a dance you know!" Hazel pouted as Reyna laughed lightly. But then her eyes lit up. "Oh, love is in the air for you too Reyna!" She gave a wicked grin as her eyes looked pointedly to a boy standing behind Reyna who was gazing in their direction.

Frank smiled as Hazel turned towards him, her purple dress twirling around her and unfurling again. As he noticed how cute she looked with her soft brown eyes, he suddenly lost all his nervousness.

"So, do you know how to dance?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I mean, I don't know the details of it but yeah mostly." Hazel looked at him as he led her to the dance floor. She looked at her side and bit her lip as if she tasted something sour. Percy and Rachel were dancing together as if they would never let go. Frank noticed her look and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Hazel poured out the story to Frank who listened with a grave face. "I'll talk to Percy tonight. I mean, we all got to know today that Rachel doesn't have a good personality. I don't know how he's dating her."

Hazel's face lit up, "You will? Thanks, Frank. But you know what? Let's not get all these issues in the middle. Let's talk of something nice, more cheerful."

Frank smiled again. "Whatever you say. What shall we talk about?"

Hazel thought about it for a while then came up with an answer, "Let's play Candor." When Frank's face showed confusion, she explained the game. "It's like Truth and Dare only the Dare doesn't count. You can only ask a Truth."

"Me first." Frank said, with a mischievous grin. "What is the most embarrassing incident that ever happened with you?"

"Hmm.." Hazel thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. On my tenth birthday, I was given a box as a present. It was shaped like the kind of box you would keep pretzels in and I loved pretzels at that time. I wanted to save those pretzels for later and so I did. After two days when the excitement had died down, I opened the box and guess what there were no pretzels! It was just a treasure box! That's why no one told me to open it. They thought I was admiring it from the outside." Frank burst out laughing. "Well, I was practically still a child and I had really wanted those pretzels so I started crying. I made it worse though. I said some rat had got into it and stolen my pretzels. Everyone laughed and told me there were no pretzels in that. Pity, because I wanted to share them with.." Her voice trailed off.

"With..?" Frank prompted her, gently.

"With.. no one." Hazel had gone a little pale and the sad look was back in her eyes. "I've been ranting for while now. It's best that we take your chance in the game now." She gave a half-hearted smile but Frank was not quite convinced. Still, he nodded.

"So, what is your favourite colour?" Hazel asked, not quite paying attention to the game and how stupid her question looked compared to Frank's.

"Seriously? That's all you want to ask?" Frank raised an eyebrow at her. Hazel thought for a while. "Okay, so, what is your favourite color, why it is your favourite and who does it remind you of? Better?"

Frank grinned. "Much better. My favourite color is red. Why is it my favourite color? I don't know. I just like it. Who does it remind me of? It reminds me of that phoenix bird we see in some movies and I love that bird. It just looks so.. red."

Hazel laughed. "It looks so red? Really, Frank, I think that description is quite unfair on the part of the phoenix."

Frank smiled. "Just my views. So, my turn. Who was it that you wanted to share the pretzels with?" Hazel paused mid-laugh and just stared at him like her was a burglar.

"Why-Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking. It's okay if you don't want to -" Frank replied, clearly doubting whether it was a 'special' boy in Hazel's history.

"No, it's okay. You remember the brother I was talking about today morning?" Frank nodded. "It was him and his sister. We used to have such fun times. I haven't had so much fun in my childhood since they left."

"They were your cousins?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Father refused to talk about it since they left and they were too small to tell me anything." Hazel looked at Frank, the hurt shining in her eyes.

"Have you tried searching for him? I mean, have you contacted the police?

"That's the worst part of it. Father didn't do anything when they left. He just said, 'Now that they're gone, they can stay gone. Thank the Gods I don't have to look after them anymore.' I begged and begged but he refused to do anything." Hazel looked as if she was far away, lost and engulfed in the deep, painful memories.

Frank made a silent decision to himself. If her father didn't do anything, he would. He would search for Hazel's lost brother and bring him back after six years. "I'm sorry, Hazel. I just want to ask one thing. What did you call him?"

Hazel replied in a downcast voice, "I called him Nick."

 **So hey! I finally finished this chapter.. Hope it lightened up your mood a bit because I didn't want the "OMG PERACHEL SUCKS!" mood through my story XD! Anyways comment comment comment! I love your reviews so far and I love everyone who wrote them, voted and read my story and reached this far! Love you! We'll meet again on the 26th chapte**


	26. Sweet Talks

**Hey guys! I'm finally here..! I am soooooooooooooo sorry I had lots and lots and lots of homework and submissions to do so I couldn't come online earlier.. Now, I'm here and you can all enjoy this crappy chapter I brought for you.. Happy reading!**

Reyna looked behind as Hazel said, "Oh, love is in the air for you too Reyna!" She spotted Nico some distance behind her who abruptly looked away when he saw Hazel grinning wickedly and Reyna turning back.

As Hazel went with Frank on to the dance floor, Reyna thought on the situation. _Why would he stare at me? It can't possibly be_ love _! Hazel is thinking too much._ So Reyna shrugged off the comment and looked around at the couples dancing, completely mesmerized by each other. She was decidedly bored. At parties and clubs like these, she simply didn't know what to do and never fit in. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

Reyna was wearing a beautiful purple gown and that was quite unusual because she was kind of a tomboy. Wearing a dress was the last thing she could think of each day but parties with Piper as lead? Piper won and had forced Reyna to wear the dress. It was a sleek one and showed Reyna's curves that had been hiding behind her T-shirts and oversized tank tops. Piper had gushed over her looks saying how wonderful it looked. At that, even Tomboy-Reyna couldn't help giving a smile.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and Reyna looked behind to see a handsome black-haired boy in a suit smiling. "Nico!" She smiled and turned, the comment of Hazel's back on her mind though she tried her best to ignore it.

"Hey. Before you say anything, I'm not here for a dance, so don't even offer or expect me to ask you." Nico said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You think I would accept if you asked?" Reyna responded returning the smirk.

"To be honest, no I didn't. Let's just sit down somewhere because I'm really bored and tired of standing and looking at people making out."

"True!" Reyna chimed in, glancing at Percy and Rachel. Her eyebrows creased into a frown. The pair walked to a nearby drink counter where some seats were kept for tired guests.

"So, tell me what's bothering you." Nico asked Reyna after he had got her and himself a drink.

Reyna stared at the teenage boy settled in the comfy sofa looking at her, "How did you know something was bothering me?"

"After so many years of experience dealing with my own 'bothers'," He said making air quotes on the word. "I have a pretty good idea of who is feeling depressed."

"Oh, please," Reyna turned away to hide her smile. "I'm not 'depressed'." She replied copying Nico's air quotes. "But I was beginning to think _you_ are."

The latter raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Don't pretend, dude. You've had a pretty hard life. A loved one's death is not easy to get over it."

The mention of the word 'death' brings that sad light into Nico's eyes again and Reyna realizes that it was time to change the topic.

"So, I used to think boys were kinda cool. Now, I think not so much."

Nico looked sideways at her. "What makes you say so?"

Reyna pointed at a couple. "Look there and tell me what you think about it."

"What I think about wha- Oh, I see. Is that Rachel? Gods, I didn't think it would happen in a millennium. Anyway, what has that got to do with anything?" Nico asked her, suddenly confused.

Reyna glared, "Hey, Annabeth likes him."

Nico stares in front, his eyes unfocussed. "She shouldn't have. Never on someone so nice. Because they always get stolen."

He seemed far away and if it wasn't for the distraction she would have calmed him down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Leo grinning, "Seen Sunset somewhere?"

Reyna gazed quizzically at him, "Sunset?"

"I mean Calypso. It's her nickname." Leo replied grinning more cheekily than ever.

"Well, it's so not funny. And to answer your question, I don't know." Reyna replied, not knowing whether to look coldly or laugh.

"That's okay. I'll catch you later, Queenie." Leo hadn't walked a few steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a furious Reyna.

"Do not call me Queenie. I have a name." Reyna glared coldly.

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing. Besides your name does mean 'Queen'." Leo stared at her in mock alarm, raising his arms in surrender.

"I do not like to be called by that." Reyna walked away and sat down besides Nico who had watched all this in surprise. Leo flashed another smile towards the pair, calling out a goodbye, and was quickly told to get lost by Reyna.

"Okay, now you are disturbed. What was that all about?" Nico asked raising his eyebrows in question.

"What was what? I didn't do anything that bad. I just don't like to be called..." She grimaced. "..called Queenie."

"Why?"

"'Cuz my name is Reyna." She answered totally evading the question and evidently keen on changing the topic. "So, let's play this 'Ask me about myself' quiz."

"And what may that be?" Nico asked dramatically, causing Reyna to laugh. Nico smiled and it was a genuine one he gave on rare occasions. It was not frequently seen.

"It's a kind of question and answer game but instead of me asking about you, I'll ask you about myself and you have to guess."

"Sure, let's play. Better than staring at boring dances."

"Okay! So,me first. What's my favourite color?" Reyna smiled, glad to finally change the topic.

"Umm.. Purple?" Nico guessed, looking at the shade of her dress.

"Yes! How did you know?" Reyna looked surprised and pleased all at once.

"Just guessed." Nico shrugged. "Okay, what's my favourite thing to wear?"

"T-shirt and Jeans." Reyna said after thinking for a moment.

"Yes!" Nico grinned at her. "It's probably clear."

"It is." Reyna said returning the smile.

The party went on till late night and having nothing else to do, they played this game until finally Reyna snuggled up to Nico and fell asleep while he was distracted.

"Reyna?" He whispered gently into her ear. No response. He smiled looking at the girl fast asleep on his shoulder with her mouth slightly open. It felt as if someone had taken him as a normal person and not the moody one he was.

 **I finished! YASSS! Thanks for all the support you guys have shown thru the views, comments and votes! LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!**


	27. Sunset and Fire

**Hey guys! It's finally hols and I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter till now but I was sooooooo busy.. Anyways, I'm here and now for the HOTTEST CHAPTER AS YEt; LEo Valdez and Calypso as a pair.. XD Even I'm excited.. So, let's go on... Happy Reading!**

Leo's eyes searched all over the place but he couldn't spot her. He'd asked Reyna, Jason and Frank but no one could tell where she was.

 _Well, if she doesn't want to be found,_ Leo thought _,_ _I might as well give up on finding her._ He tugged at the collar of his shirt as he always did when he was either hot or dissatisfied with himself. At this moment he was both. Leo decided he would go out of this messy hall, with couples sprawling over each other, and into the cool night for some fresh air.

And so he did. He walked out of the hall and down the stairs into the brilliant garden lit with white lights from the lamp posts and the moon. He strolled among the soft grass in his black boots and took a deep breath. The air smelled fresh, compared to the congested hall and of roses which grew on bushes nearby.

But, there was something that made the scene seem sweeter than it already was, filled with moon beam rays and roses and flowers. It was a voice, the sweetest he had ever heard. It came from the place where the garden bent around the corner. He moved slowly towards the voice, careful not to disturb the person or give any warning. As he turned round the corner, he saw a girl with caramel colored hair, in a beautiful orangish-yellow dress, colored like sunsets, kneeling down and cradling a flower. She seemed to be in her own world stroking the leaves and flower petals and singing to them as if they were small children.

This scene may have seemed childish but somehow the voice made it all unnecessary to think of. He leaned against the wall, enraptured by the melodious voice. The surprise that followed caught Leo off. As he racked his brains to think where he had seen this dress before, the answer came to him suddenly.

"Calypso!" he cried out before he could stop himself. The figure turned with a startled look on her face and indeed, it turned out to be Calypso. The horror turned to embarrassment and then to anger. She stood up and strode up to Leo, "What are you doing here?" She asked with her face red but her mouth screwed up as if in anger.

Leo got over his surprise and grinned, putting his hands up. "Hey, I was just standing here getting the air and you were singing. So, I guess it was just a candlelight affair, only there are no candles so a moonlight affair, I guess."

Calypso opened her mouth as if to retort back but bit back and started laughing. Her laugh was breezy and so infectious Leo couldn't help joining in. When they finally stopped, Leo remarked, "Thank the Gods, I thought you were gonna chew my head off."

Calypso regained her angry expression, only now the embarrassed and angry blush was gone, and it seemed she was only faking it. "Leo Valdez, I'm telling you. Do _not_ creep over me like that. I hate it, especially when..." She looked away as if she was uneasy to say anything more.

"Especially when what? When you're singing?" Leo asked in a soft voice. "You don't have to. You sing beautifully."

"I- I do?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yes. Much better than I do, in fact. I can't even sing the low keys, let alone the high ones. I'll probably sound like a donkey."

Calypso smiled. "You would. But ...thanks. Nobody has ever complimented me on that before."

"That's probably because you're too shy and meek around people to sing."Leo noted.

"That's actually true." Calypso laughed. "Do you know you're the only one who has heard me sing yet? Or maybe not the only one, but one of the two people, the first being my Mother."

Leo smirked, "I'm glad to know that, Sunset."

Calypso pouted. "Why in the name of Gods do you call me Sunset? It's not funny."

Leo held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I don't mean it as an insult. It's supposed to be a nice thing. It means you're as fiery as the sunset you know, as bright as the sun. Plus, your gown induces it."

Calypso looked down at her dress, still not seeming to think it a compliment. "Then, I'm gonna call you something too." Leo shrugged. "Hmm.. What about Fire."

"Fire? What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. Just the first thing that came to my mind." She blushed a little while she said this for no reason.

Leo smirked again and put on a thoughtful tone. "You know what I think? I think you said that 'cuz fire is hot and so am I."

"Oh, you are so _not_ hot." Calypso replied blushing furiously.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Leo grinned staring down at her.

With a seemingly indignant "I'm not!" and a spreading blush on her face she fled to the safety of the hotel, leaving Leo grinning happily to himself.

"Well, that's a start." He muttering while he rubbed his hair, making it as messy as it usually was. Little did he know of Calypso leaning on the door of lift staring at herself smiling with rosy cheeks in the mirror that stood in front of her.

 **So, that was it! How do you like it?! Please tell.. please please please do .. cuz I love this chapter myself... LEOOOO~! 3**


	28. More Faintly Disturbances

**I decided to be regular from now on, so expect more of the chapters ;) Read on, it's gonna be all about Annabeth this time! I'll stop blabbing now 'cuz I've nothing more to say... :D Happy Reading!**

Annabeth sat down heavily on a chair and held her head in her hands. What wrongs had she done in her life to experience these kinds of tortures? First, she ran away from her house to come on the trip. Second, she had fainting fits and dizziness. Then, she had witnessed Percy and Rachel... The worst of all was Luke. A tear slid down her cheek.

Why? She sobbed into her hands. What had she done to deserve all of this? Luke had given her two days' time to think over her dilemma about being his girlfriend or something would happen to Thalia. Isn't that what happened in crime stories or even in T.V. shows? This couldn't be real. Maybe he was just threatening her to do so. But how had Thalia been talking to one of his friends?

Even Annabeth couldn't see the delusion in this. If he had his friends blindfolding Thalia to make her think they were her friends then Luke was capable of this, too. But she couldn't understand why she was the victim here. It finally came to her. Of course, this was because she was related to Thalia and could be the most affected by her friend's accident or whatever was going to happen. She didn't even know what lay ahead.

This thought made Annabeth even more depressed and she sobbed harder in her hands. As hard as she tried to coax herself that nothing would go wrong if she didn't agree to his terms, it was all in vain. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew that Luke's family was very powerful. He could get away with anything and his parents were not the type to explain to their dear boy to understand and learn from his wrong doings.

So, there was no real choice for her. She just had to accept and pray that the dating would break off when he got bored with her. She just hoped that the event would occur soon. Crying had no effect on it. It would just show Luke that she was weak and could be brought under his control. No, she would have to be brave and strong and not let anything he did break her from the inside.

Annabeth, presently, wiped her tears and stood up. She walked to the counter to get one drink for herself but found the world was swaying before her like there was an earthquake. She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes, wondering if it was really an earthquake. Her mind wandered off to how she would save herself. When she opened her eyes the world was still swaying heavily but no ceiling or pillars were falling.

 _What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was a crowd gathering near her and Percy's face, with puckered eyebrows, leaning over her and easing an arm under her shoulders, saying something she couldn't hear, as her vision faded into utter silence and darkness.

Annabeth woke up with soft pillows all around her and Thalia, Piper and Hazel all sitting in chairs seated near her. As soon as she stirred, they seemed to come to life from their paralyzed position all staring at her with the same sad, worried expression.

"What- What happened to me?" she enquired, as Thalia helped her sit up.

"You fainted," Thalia said, frowning at her. "Taking half our lives with you. Don't you remember anything?"

She could, but not the details. Only... only that she was picked up by someone after she had fallen to the floor. She repeated this to the trio, who somehow looked more serious when she had finished.

"Yeah," Piper managed to voice out what they were all trying to say but simply couldn't bring out the courage to. "Percy did. He brought you to our room and... left just a few moments before you woke. He was here all along."

Of course! She remembered now, and the heavy feeling of dread that had gone away when she had fainted came back. Just a moment ago, she had been light as a balloon, not even feeling attached. She remembered about Luke and all the bad thing happening to her in her life before she had fainted. And now that it all came back to her, she felt heavy like a colossal weight had been placed upon her shoulders.

"W-What time is it?" she asked, not willing to show the girls how she really felt.

"It's nearly one. You have been out for nearly four hours," Hazel came over and held her hand, squeezing it gently. "We were so worried Annabeth."

Annabeth managed to smile. "If I had known you guys were waiting for me to wake. I should never have fainted at all. Come on, now, go to bed all of you. I'll be just fine."

Thalia looked uncertain whether to leave her but Annabeth insisted. "Thalia, what can you do now anyways? It's all over now isn't it? I mean the worst of it is. You can't protect me from my own body. Goodness knows why I'm getting these fits. And the pity is you can't do anything at all, even if you wish, about it."

Thalia calmed down at these words and nodded back. "But, Annabeth... There- there is something I want to... tell you about."

"Thalia," Piper said the word calmly but one glance of hers was quite enough to pass the message; 'Not now.'

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked her eyes wide. Did she know about Luke? Had she muttered something while she was asleep? Did she give something away? So many questions arose in her mind, she could hardly wait for Thalia to answer.

It was Piper who saved Thalia from explaining what the matter was. "Annabeth, you are not in the right state to hear about all that now. We'll explain tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, just get some rest now, Annabeth."Hazel said and Annabeth could hardly demand any more of them.

 **So that was it! Yaaaayayayay! I feel so wicked muhahahahaah! Okay sorry.. Next chapter is Piper so watch out for the next one! Love ya guys XD**


	29. Small Adventure for Pipes

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading but I have exams and I realllllly have to prepare! But I managed to fill this up.. Well, Happy Reading!**

The next morning Piper awoke fresh as a rose. But that was only until she remembered the happenings of last night. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Annabeth lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully, as though she may have been Sleeping Beauty herself. She smiled. At least she wasn't in any kind of tension. Looking at the clock at the bedside table, she was informed of the time being six thirty. She sighed once more and decided to go for a walk.

Waking up early was one of Piper's old habits. She did it even more so when she was either excited about something or worried. This time she was the latter. And once she woke up, it was impossible for her to lay a second more in bed, forget sleeping. It was still very dark and awfully cold so she decided to freshen up and put on some good thick clothes and a hoodie. She walked out closing the door behind her carefully so as not to wake the others. She looked at her watch which showed the time being seven.

 _The trip starts at nine,_ she reminded herself. _I shouldn't be long or I'll miss precious time doing arrangements and making ready._ She put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and took a deep breath as she came out of the hotel's door and into the garden.

Piper's favorite thing to do at these occasions was to go and smell all kinds of flowers and admire them. The flowers were adorned with the fresh dews and looked as fresh as can be. She followed this habit of hers and looked about her at all the wonderful flowers in pots and corners of the garden.

She was bending down and looking so attentively at a weed flower, examining it closely, that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her. So, naturally she was a little bit startled when the hood of her sweater was flung on to her head and someone said, "Boo!"

Piper gave a small cry and backed away for the person, quite startled, as she had thought herself to be alone. The person who had interrupted her privacy was Jason, who was now laughing holding his stomach muttering unintelligible words some of which sounded like, ".. Expression... So funny... Oh my God..."

Piper, meanwhile, stood up and held her hands at her hips trying to make an indignant expression but failing to do so because of Jason's infectious laughs.

Presently, she said, "What was that FOR?!"

Jason replied, now that his convulsive laughter had stopped, only a grin covering his face, "Sorry, Pipes. I was just amused to see you and I did make attempts for you to notice me. It's not like I sneaked here quietly to scare you."

Piper could no longer cover her smile so she gave up, "I'm tired of telling you to stop your stupid little tricks. Why can't you? You know that I can't be cross on you for a long time." Too late. It had got out of her mouth, but for some reason she didn't try to justify it.

"Aww. That is so sweet Pipes, honestly." He leaned in to hug her, making Piper flinch inwardly at his touch. She had to work on that.

"Okay, I promise I won't do something like that again. Well, not if I don't get the temptation to." Jason said as he pulled away from her, grinning.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're never gonna stop, are you?" She noticed that the sky had lightened a bit more than it had been when she had come earlier. Sunlight was bringing a warm glow and possibly that explained why her cheeks felt so warm.

Jason eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement. "Hey, Pipes. I didn't tell you about that thing I found further ahead, did I?" Piper stared curiously, trying to remember and as she couldn't, she shook her head.

"Well, come on, then," he said, taking her hands and grinning. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Piper, inquisitive as was her nature. She couldn't help but grin at the warm hands taking her own cold ones.

"You'll see," Jason replied, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. So, they walked on with further conversation, holding hands.

The garden curved and slowly the lush green land full with flowers and bushes and trees fell barren, and slowly it turned to sand. Walking on the narrow path, Piper gasped when she saw the spectacle. It was a beach! And a clean one for that, for it had none of the usual garbage like bottles and plastic bags lying around in it.

She broke away from Jason's linked hand and ran a few steps into the beach laughing in delight, taking the picture in. The sea was rising and falling in its normal way. The waves washed up to the shore and left the sand flattened and white as can be.

Jason was watching her with a small smile on his face. When she turned around to thank him, tearing her eyes away from the coconut trees lining the beach, she grinned showing all her teeth to show her happiness. "Thank you ever so much Jason!"

He laughed and walked towards her saying, "Your welcome." A gust of wind threw her hair over her face and before she could pull it away, Jason did and carefully put it behind her ears. His fingers grazed over the side of her neck as his hands fell to his sides, making her blush.

"I knew you would like it. You know what?" Jason said, his sober face suddenly lighting up with a smile. "Let's keep it a secret till tomorrow. We'll meet here either in the afternoon or evening whenever we're free. Okay?" Piper, naturally, didn't hesitate a moment before saying, "Yeah, sure!"

They made their way again from the narrow path, talking about general things till they reached the hotel. "See you soon!" Jason said to her, as he parted ways with Piper and went to his room.

"You too!" she called back at him, as she went to her own. It was now seven thirty and her two friends were awake now and in deep conversation or so she learned as she opened the door.

"...wasting my money for nothing." Annabeth's voice sounded a little exasperated.

"Yeah, but-" Hazel's voice was interrupted by Piper.

"What's wrong over here?" she chimed in.

Annabeth stood up and said, sounding pretty exasperated, "I was just saying I'll be just fine going on the trip to the museum. There's some pretty cool stuff I really don't want to miss in that museum. And Hazel does not want me to go. Honestly, I'm just fine. Look!"

She did five jumping jacks without stopping and gave a smug expression toward them, "See? I'm fine."

The two of them laughed and soon Annabeth started laughing too.

"Okay," Piper said when they all had stopped laughing. "I guess she really is alright. Let her come and not be worried about her anymore."

And Annabeth grinned, delighted at the stop of the pity she was receiving, though inwardly groaning when her mind focused on the other things going on except her health. As this was gone unnoticed by Piper, she thought herself to be the happiest of the company being no longer worried about Annabeth and feeling as though she had no cares in her life.

 **Hope you liked it! Comment down!**


	30. -Note for the Readers-

I hope that each one of you reading this is 13+. I wouldn't have said anything but the content in the next part of my story is not quite suitable for people below 13. Violence and such scenes are what provokes me to post this warning.

I have put this story as teens but I don't know if everyone sticks to it. Hence, a friendly warning to all of you.

Also, I'm really sorry to be informing you all but I will be inactive till 16th March because of my final exams. I am going for a one week holiday immediately after that but I'm going to write chapters. I may or may not have internet connection so I don't know whether I'll be able to post them. Sorry again for the inconvenience caused to my keen and eager readers.

Thank you all once more for reading my story and commenting such wonderful things. Love you all very very much. XD


	31. Accepting Proposals and Thorns

**Hey guys! IM FINALLY BACK! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPY I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH! Read these parts and I'll publish more as soon as I can! XD. Happy Reading!**

Green plants and pink flowers obscured her view as she walked around the pretty bush covered with blossom. Annabeth for once forgot all her trouble seeing the sweet little petals of the flowers, the dewdrops collected on its dark green leaves. She smiled and grinned like a little girl, her eyes bright and for once happy looking at the beauty of the small scene. She wished she could live a life as beautiful as these pretty flowers.

She dreamt about the blissful times she had had with her Mother and Father, the days that had a schedule filled with beaches, the times when she had actually been _happy._ But that was a long, long time ago. It's all gone now, gone.

Annabeth stood transfixed on the spot gazing at the flowers which no longer had any importance while she thought her own thoughts. Her smile had now vanished, her eyes had glazed over. Even though they were her own, her _very own_ thoughts _,_ they troubled her more than ever. She couldn't bring herself to accept them even though she herself had thought them.

Annabeth was thinking about Luke. Luke. Just his name made her shudder, let alone to being his girlfriend. She knew that he was a rogue and wanted to play with girls. She wanted to say 'no' and challenge him to do whatever he wanted to do. What could he do? She wanted to scoff and shrug it off. But he had power. He could get away with anything. That was the biggest problem; his father. Who spoiled his son and gave him everything he wanted, wrong or right.

She sighed. She may have a bad stepmother and a bad family who didn't pay attention to her, it was better than having a spoiling father and mother like Luke had. Oh, why, why, why _had_ she slapped him? She could have let it go. Why didn't she? Now, she had tangled herself into such a mess. And she couldn't even consult her best friend, Thalia.

For the first time in her life, Annabeth felt so helpless she could cry all over again. She had had bad dreams at night which had caused her to wake up again and again, giving her a very disturbed and broken sleep with long intervals in between. Nothing passed through her head at those times. It was just a heavy feeling like someone had given her a big rock to hold and she was struggling under its weight. Her heart wept as she stared off into the darkness and she had finally cried herself to sleep, to relieve the blue feelings. The thoughts made her want to cry again. But she held it all back. All back.

 _I will tell him tomorrow night._

Annabeth froze as she heard a menacing voice and felt a cold hand on her shoulder. The same voice she had been dreading. She felt the blood drain from her hands as she turned to face the person. Luke.

( **A/N: Now, I'm not that bad a person to just leave this as a suspense ending. Actually I am but unfortunately this isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Sooooo It continues! Good Luck! And enjoy *wicked grin*** )

"Hey, Annie? You going somewhere? I could come with you, you know." Luke's voice rang in her ears as he smiled cheekily at her.

Her voice didn't support her and she stuttered. Luke laughed and put his hand around her shoulders. "I hope you haven't forgotten what I said yesterday." He lowered his voice. "You have very less time left, you know. Or..."

Annabeth took a deep breath, partly to stop her legs from shaking from the cold touch of his hands, and partly because she had stopped breathing and needed some air. "Luke, I-" _Just say it,_ she thought. _Just say it._ She took another deep breath and started. "I... n-need some more time." She groaned inwardly but also felt a sense of relief. Somehow she could manage to put it down till tomorrow night.

Luke grinned at her and shook his head. "Oh, Annie! I don't know why you even _need_ to think about it? It's such a brilliant offer." He put his hand to force her head up to look at him. "Just accept it. Then all will be in your favor." His menacing voice echoed in her ears.

Annabeth took another deep breath. "L-Luke, I -"

"Just say 'I accept'. It will be enough." He sounded impatient now.

"Tomorrow night. You gave me time till tomorrow night. So, I will reply to you tomorrow night and not today." Annabeth suddenly found her voice. She had had enough of this jerk.

Luke scowled and then put on a winning smile. "Oh, but you don't have time till tomorrow. It was today night, my dear."

Annabeth could just gape. "Really? You said-"

"Yes I 'said', "Luke argued. "Past tense. Now, I say it's tonight. Or you can say it even now if you want." He smirked.

Intense hatred filled Annabeth as she stared at the smiling face of her detested enemy, Luke Castellan. She pointed a finger at him. "You said tomorrow night and it will be tomorrow night."

"You aren't in a position to negotiate with me, Annie. You will do what I say or ... or you know the consequences." His voice was low and cruel and he threatened her.

Fear filled as she thought of Thalia. She couldn't let her friend get hurt. Not again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice and loud laughing. Annabeth turned to see the face of her best friend Thalia Grace. Laughing at a joke made by Luke Castellan's very dear friend, Dylan Tate.

Her eyes opened wide as though she had seen a ghost. Didn't Thalia know that Dylan was Luke's friend? She couldn't have known. With horror, she realized this was the same guy that she had seen hanging out with Thalia last night at the party.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried out sharply.

Thalia looked round at her friend, too and came running to her and gave her a hug. "Oh, Annabeth! I didn't see you here. How are you? I was so worried when-" She paused when she saw the obvious anger in her friend's face. Then, she laughed. "Of course, I know why you're angry. I didn't tell you about Dylan, did I? Well, please forgive me? I really didn't have time to tell you anything. Everything happened so quickly."

Annabeth was aghast. One night had not passed and the two had begun dating so soon? So unlikely to happen with Thalia. Her thoughts were confused as if someone had mixed them together in a mixer and taken them out a sorry, soggy piece, dripping from everywhere.

"Thalia, how-"

"Oh, excuse me guys. I'm present here, too." Luke's voice rang out in the midst.

Thalia noticed him for the first time since she had come to meet Annabeth. "Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" If looks could kill, hers would have. But unfortunately for her Luke was immune to those.

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with my Annie, you know. Early morning, nice pretty views." Luke smirked.

"What?! Annabeth! You were hanging out with _him_? Oh and by the way," She turned to Luke to say. "It's nine o'clock in the morning. If you think that's early you may think that three in the night is a good time to sleep.

"And, you! What were you thinking?!" Thalia caught hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Are you still sick? Are you in your right mind? Are you-"

"Thalia," The word was compelled out of Annabeth's mouth by a heavy look from Luke which suggested to her what exactly he wanted her to do. This was the perfect time to say 'yes'. She would have to say it.

"Thalia, I- I think that you have no right to tell me what to do and what not to do, because I think we're both mature enough to decide for ourselves. If you can go out with a guy you just met the day before, I think I _can_ really go out with Luke and I _will_." Annabeth's voice came out as not quite her own. _Her_ voice was soft, considerate and this voice sounded vicious, sneering. This was not Annabeth. This cannot be.

Thalia's hands fell away from her shoulders. The world seemed to collapse for her and a tear slid down her cheek. "You want to break your friendship with me by going out with Luke? That monster? Don't you know he's not worth it?"

Tears threatened to fall out of Annabeth's own eyes. She held them back and replied, her face impassive, "If it means no Luke, then consider our bond broken. We can leave each other with peace and go out with our respective boys." Her words were formal, her heart shattered to pieces.

Thalia shook her head as if this were a joke. She gave a shaky laugh. "This can't be happening. This is a joke, right? Cut it out, okay? Annabeth?" Her voice shook as more tears made their way down her cheeks. As Annabeth's face remained expressionless, Thalia finally burst into tears and ran into the hotel.

Dylan grinned at Luke and the latter and the former. Then, Dylan followed Thalia, leaving Luke and Annabeth behind.

Luke grinned at her and clapped. "A very, very nice performance, Annabeth. Keep that up and she'll never, ever get hurt. She'll be just safe and sound with Dylan."

"How?" The tears accumulated in her eyes began to fall. "How? How is she with Dylan? Didn't she hate him almost as much as she hated you?"

"Yes, but deception exists in this world too, Annabeth. H went and told her that he was really sorry for her. But more than that, he told her that he was no longer my friend. He had realized that I was a bad influence on him and he had finally left me. She believed him." Luke smiled.

Annabeth could only shake her head in disbelief. Luke laughed and began to wipe her tears. "Cheer up, Annie. And get used to this. It's gonna be a daily occurrence."

"Annabeth?" Someone called out to her. Percy. No, no. Not him. Would she really have to face her two best friends in the same day to tell them the same news?

"Percy." She replied in a cold voice, which was not her own again. The same happened again. The same thing with Thalia, the same thing with Percy. Only this time, the feelings were a bit more genuine.

Soon they were arguing about why she shouldn't go about with Luke.

"Are you forgetting what he did with Thalia?" Percy said, angrily.

"You won't tell me what to do. I will go out with him just as you do with Rachel. I didn't tell you what to do, and you don't tell me what to do. Okay?"

"Not okay!" Percy ran his fingers through his hair and he always did when he was irritated. "Did you forget me? Did you forget the friendship we had?"

"Really? Don't start with that. Did I ditch you and went around dancing with someone else? Did I? _Did I?!_ " She was fairly shouting now. It all came out of her heart. Straight and true with the exception of the last line. "Even Luke is better than you, Percy."

Percy looked at her sadly, very upset with her and with himself. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I like Rachel and I want to go out with her. It's only right."

"So, it's right for me to go out with Luke. If you have a problem with that, well, tough luck."

Percy turned red with anger. "You don't know-"

"Hey, hey, guys. Calm down." Luke broke in with a grin on his face. "We can all discuss this calmly, no need to-"

Percy was at Luke's neck, holding his collar. "What did you say to her, huh? What did you do to her? This is not her!"

Luke pushed off Percy. "Hold your stupid horses, Perce. I didn't do anything to her. She _wants_ me and I accepted. Don't you?"

Annabeth walked to him and Luke put his arm around her, as if they both had the same thing in mind. "I do. So, don't come in between us."

Percy almost brimmed with anger as he saw this happening in front of his own eyes. Annabeth couldn't be like this! Something was the matter. But what?

All things drained out of his mind when he saw another event unfolding before him. Annabeth and Luke kissed. Right before his eyes. The anger and every emotion inside him were sapped out of him as he saw the pair holding each other.

"You know what?" Tears began to form in his eyes and he hung his head to hide them. "I don't care. Not anymore."

And with that he stormed off, leaving the two once more behind. Annabeth felt as if she had choked on a stone. His words rang in her ears. _I don't care. Not anymore._

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish." Luke smiled at her, as if nothing had ever happened. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. Now, since you're my girlfriend, you might as well make a trip out to my room tonight and every night."

"I'd rather not disturb you." Annabeth managed a sarcastic answer.

"Oh, no, no. It would be delightful to have you. And this is not an invitation." He hissed at her like a cat. "You must come and you will come. Get me?"

Annabeth managed a nod.

"Good." Luke smiled again. "See you around, then." And just like that, he was off.

Annabeth sat down on the ground and began to sob. Why her? Why do all problems come to her as if she was a magnet to attract them all? First Thalia, she had been really bad. Then Percy.

If he had only known that she was forced to kiss Luke and didn't do it out of her own will, probably he would have been a little consoled. But now there was no knowing.

And, on the other hand, if she had known what made Percy take the decision of choosing Rachel over her, she wouldn't have felt so bad.

They were both too broken now for anything. And Luke had caused it all. At least Percy was free to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't being blackmailed.

Then, the final blow had come. Why does Luke want to meet me every night? A small shade of fear crept into the back of Annabeth's mind. What was he going to do? Well, whatever it was, she had brought it upon herself by accepting the proposal. Now, she could only pay, and pay hard. She deserved that for the sake of Thalia and Percy.

Annabeth rubbed her tears away and was about to walk away when the sleeve caught on a thorn. A strange thought occurred to her then. The flowers were pretty, and she had said they lead such a beautiful life. But in the end they always end up hurting others. At that moment, she felt dreadfully like that flower bush, only the beauty was subtracted.

 **Okay, I'm crying now. This is such a bad chapter. I hate myself for writing this but... The story must go on. I wrote this looooooooooooooong chapter because you all had been missing me so much. So a surprise and a treat. Until the next time! Bye! XD!**


	32. Excitement and Sadness

**I'm back back back! So, I'll start the next chapter but I won't write personal diaries of all the friends like 'oMG I can't believe Annabeth did that!" in seven different diaries so I'm assuming that by now everyone knows. I'll just add one or two lines in the starting and then no more cuz I'm tired of all that melodrama... Happy Reading!**

"What did you say?" Piper gasped aloud, just as all the others had done when they had heard the news. "What did you say again? Annabeth dating _Luke?!_ "

Hazel nodded sadly. "I can't believe she went out with that jerk either. This is not like her."

"I'll talk to her. I _will_ talk to her." Piper determined. And that she did.

"Piper, please listen. You are my friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that-"

"Aren't you?"

Piper nodded hesitantly. Annabeth touched her shoulders. "Then, please understand that I'm doing this for a reason."

"I can't believe any reason would be enough to date him." Piper said with a scowl on her face.

"You don't know that yet. There are many-" Annabeth tried to tell her without revealing too much but was interrupted by Piper.

"Really? Then, tell me the one reason why you want to date him."

"I-I can't, Pipes. I'm sorry. I will tell you once the time is right but not now. Please."

"But-"

"Don't argue, Piper, please. I promise to tell you afterwards. I can't now okay? Please understand." Annabeth was begging now and Piper knew she couldn't resist Annabeth's 'pleases'. So, she agreed.

This whole conversation between the two was made in the hotel's bathroom in low whispers. If Piper didn't know the reason, Annabeth did as it was her plan. Any eavesdropping by Luke or Luke's friend would be seriously dangerous. So, the plan was made, rather to Piper's confusion, to go to the girl's bathroom. Then, Piper would tell the same to the others.

Piper, although very confused, believed in her friend and would do anything for her. She had learned that Annabeth was not foolish and she would not do anything unless it was necessary. So, she followed with her plan.

All of them had made a trip to a nearby museum and most of the people who weren't really interested in the exhibits talked and chatted with their friends. A few people were genuinely interested and drank in all that was said by the guide. Annabeth had tried to sink into all the information and forget about the disturbing happenings that had taken place that morning. They had all come back tired with all their walking and had freshened up and had their lunch. All went to their rooms and to their surprise everyone found a pamphlet just in front of their doors.

"What could it be?" asked Piper, curiously as she, Annabeth and Hazel entered their room. It was a dark purple card with shades of purple and blue, with the writing "Stars in Wings" on it.

"Oh! It's a singing contest!" Piper exclaimed once the realization dawned on her. "I'm going to enter!" She looked up to see two gloomy faces of Hazel and Annabeth.

"We can't enter. We're not good at singing. We won't even get through the first round." Annabeth said with a sigh.

Piper, at once put on a pleading face to convince the others to enter. "Please, please join. _I'll_ sing if you can't. You can be the band! Please say, please, please."The others two girls had to give in. The trio then decided to call the other girls. To this Thalia refused Piper pointblank on the phone. Piper seemed confused as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" she said. "Thalia has refused to come here to meet us."

Annabeth hung her head. "Yeah, we.. sort of had a fight today." She explained everything that had happened that morning with her and Dylan, who was Thalia's boyfriend.

The other two remained silent as they heard. "Don't you think you were a bit too harsh, Annabeth? I mean, I know Thalia shouldn't have done that, gone out with a boy she just met the night before, but what you said wasn't really... well, rightly put."

Annabeth sighed. "I know, Pipes, I know. But it was all I could do. It isn't like Thalia to do this. I think she was... what I mean, is she might have been a bit confused. So, I tried to tell her and lost my patience a bit." She had just managed in time not to say that 'she was being forced'.

Piper still looked at her, unsurely. "Hmm. It's okay. You'll make it up, I know." She gave Annabeth a warm smile and it was returned. The other girls, Calypso and Reyna, came just then and the five of them looked through the pamphlet thoroughly.

"The contest is on the last day of this trip. The results will be declared that day itself." Hazel noted as the others came into the room.

"Yeah, and we can participate in bands or solos or duos. So, anytime you get tired of us, Pipes, you can ditch us and do it on your own." Annabeth said with a laugh.

"Yeah, as if I'm gonna do that," Piper said, laughing.

"I will enter on my own." Calypso said. "I have got something planned. The exact type of song for me."

The others looked astonished. "You sing? I thought you were, you know..." Reyna stuttered as she struggled to find the right words.

Calypso laughed. "I know. I don't seem the type, do I? But I do sing, and so you will see on that day."

Reyna said, "I'm not going to enter at all. I'd rather be walking outside or do something which is so out of my taste."

"So, one of us _must_ win this competition or it will be considered a great loss for The Sinister Six." Piper said. They all laughed.

"You know, Sinister Six is a bad thing." Reyna said as she laughed.

"Who cares? I care for the name. It sounds so cool. We'll be, like, the Good Sinister Six." Everyone laughed again at the contrasting name. How can sinister be good?

But in Annabeth's mind thought were going on, and they were not very pleasant. _We may not even be six, we may just be five. If Thalia doesn't join us._ The regret inside her made her stop laughing.

On the other side of the wall (or as we may say walls) the boys were discussing about the same topic.

Nico had said in the first itself, "I'm not joining." And once he made up his mind there was nothing there to change.

Jason and Percy had agreed to enter and make 'smashing music' as they called it. Frank was not quite keen on it. Neither was Leo.

"Man, I know I'm good at everything but I really can't sing. That's _one_ thing I can't do. So, I'm not in." Leo said with a grin. "You guys go and have fun while I'll be chilling out in the audience. Please be a little in tune. I don't want to blow up my ears."

They all laughed and Jason playfully slapped Leo's arm. "No, we're gonna show you exactly how you should 'blow up your ears'. We'll set the speaker on high volume."

"Then you'll set Hedge on a very high volume, too." Frank put in. There was a round of laughter again.

"That's true. Don't go around doing all that, Jason." Percy grinned. "He'll probably execute you on the charges of deafening everyone."

And both parties made plans to decide what they were going to sing on the last day of the trip. Excitement was on the air now and won't leave till the end!

But there was a little sadness, too. In Percy's mind, thought about Annabeth were coming again. He chided himself. _If she doesn't care about me more than Luke, why should I care about her more than Rachel? After all, Rachel is my best friend and it is only right that I should be with her._

But as much as he wanted to believe that, he couldn't bring himself to.

 **Sorry, guys. This was just a filler and I could only manage this much. It was the best I could do. Sorry to disappoint you guys... :( Anyways next chapter is Jasper romance so be ready and the next after that Frazel romance!**


	33. Love and Sand

**Hey guys! Whatever's up?! I have published two chapters already and no one has either read, voted or commented? Come on guys... Have you forgotten me? :( I'm sorry once again for not being online so long but now I can write... so please read my story... You won't be disappointed I promise... Happy Reading!**

It was five minutes to four in the evening and Piper was restlessly waiting for four o'clock. Despite its being only five minutes away she couldn't stop herself from bursting with eagerness to go on the beach. It was such perfect weather! And with the breeze blowing the clouds slowly, it was a scene Piper couldn't resist. She wanted to just rush on the beach. With Jason.

For the first time she acknowledged that Jason had something to do with making her happy. Whenever he was around, she would feel... lighter, somehow. And for the first time she accepted the feeling.

Looking at the clock once more and seeing it was four, she rushed down the hotel wearing a tank top and shorts. But not before she was caught by Hazel.

"Where're you going looking so excited?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just around to the garden. I was... getting bored." She managed a convincing smile.

Hazel knew she was lying but she thought of a better plan. So, instead of questioning her, she let her go. "Okay. Have fun!"

Piper flashed her a smile and walked out, frowning slightly. _Well, that was easy._ She thought. _Maybe too easy._ But she shrugged it off and made her way to the beach, eagerly.

Jason was waiting for her, sitting on a rock. When he saw her coming, he got up, grinned and waved to her. Piper ran up to him.

"You came early." She said to him, as she seated herself beside him.

"Yeah, well. I'm not really punctual. So I decided to come early than coming late." He smiled at her.

"You're such a dork." Piper shook her head at him.

"A cute dork for that, eh?"

"Hmm... Not really, no." Piper put in, thoughtfully. Jason feigned a sad and hurt expression and wiped an imaginary tear. Piper added. "I can't say cute but I think you can pass off for a _nice_ dork." She smirked at him. "Nice and a very dorky dork."

"I'm gonna get you for that." Jason got off his rock ready to chase Piper. She got off her rock with a shriek and laughed as he chased her around on the soft sand.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed at him as he stumbled over as his foot stuck in some sand.

"Wait and watch." He said as he regained balance and resumed his chase with a grin. After a few seconds he caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, making her stop.

They both laughed as he spun her around, still holding her close. As they regained their breaths, Jason said, "Told you I would catch you."

Piper laughed again. "Yeah, right after you behaved as a chicken slipping and struggling to regain balance."

Suddenly, both of them became aware of their close position and, blushing a little, they pulled away from each other.

"Well, you give good references, you know," Jason said, rubbing his neck, embarrassed, trying to clear the air. "Only when it isn't about me."

Piper managed a shaky laugh. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." She turned towards the sea and began walking down to it. Jason followed without a word.

Piper sat down where they had sat earlier, on the huge rocks by the side of the beach. They could see miles and miles of blue waters advancing and receding crashing over each other. It seemed violence, yet peaceful.

Without looking at him, Piper said, "You know, I always love beaches. They give you some sort of hope. Like, something special is going to happen and you shouldn't lose hope. You should keep holding on."

Jason turned to her, confused, but not saying a word. She continued, still staring at the ocean. "Every time I visit a beach, something special happens. And I'm feeling that something special is going to happen very soon." She stopped talking for a moment and then looked at him. "I had visited a beach way back when I was barely seven years. I had wanted a bicycle so dearly and the next day I had one for myself. It was like magic. And there were so many instances like that."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I must seem like a fool talking about all these childish things to you."

Jason shook his head seriously. He had found this conversation a bit puzzling because he couldn't figure out where it was going. But he didn't find it childish. "Of course, not. Believe it or not, I've had my share of instances too. You can't help but believe in miracles, you know."

"Hmm."

Jason asked, not able to contain his curiosity. "What's going on in your head, Pipes?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if I will get what I want this time." Piper sighed and turned to him with a smile.

"Well, what do you want?" Jason asked, returning the smile.

"I don't ask things from people if I want miracles to happen, Jace." Piper grinned and looked above at the clouds. "Can you spot a dog?"

Jason had no choice but to leave the topic, but nevertheless he was happy to be back on something cheerful again. "No. Can you?"

"Uh-huh. Not me." Piper answered.

Jason turned to her with a frown. "Then, why did you ask me?"

Piper grinned again and lay down on the rock, her arms behind her head. "For fun." She looked at his face, which had disbelief written all over. She laughed. "Listen, Sparky. Sometimes you have to imagine things. If I imagine that cloud should look like a dog it looks like one to me after a few seconds. Try it. Can you spot a fish?"

He laid back beside her, too and observed all clouds. He chose the most triangular-looking cloud and tried to imagine its fins, its eyes. Finally, it came to him. Delighted, he exclaimed. "I got it! See, it's over there."

Piper looked and sure enough she could imagine a fish. "Yeah, nice one." And there they lay, spotting all different kinds of animals, talking and laughing, until a voice was heard.

"Piper?" the voice called out. Piper sat up and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Hazel. The latter ran up to her and Jason, who had now got himself in a sitting position too.

"What are you two doing here?" Hazel asked staring at the pair.

"We were just... What are you doing here, Hazel? How did you get here?" Piper posed the question trying to stop herself from going red.

"Well, I obviously knew you were lying when you told me you were going round the garden. I searched for you but I couldn't find you. I know you can't leave the hotel campus unless you get permission, so you had to be inside the hotel. Yet, I _had_ seen you going outside the hotel. So I searched about the garden till I found your footprints in wet mud and followed you till here." Hazel finished with a smile.

"Hmm. So, you were sneaking up on us, huh?" Jason said, trying to put the whole thing as a joke.

Hazel smiled an impish smile. "I thought it would be nice to find out her secret if she was alone. But now, I see there are two who share the secret of the beach."

Piper and Jason both blushed. "I was going to tell you this evening so that we could all come here and have fun." Piper said.

"Yes, but not before you two enjoyed your private share, huh?" Hazel said, suppressing a smile. Then, she laughed such an infectious laugh that the other two couldn't help joining in as well.

"Oh, dear," Hazel said, finally. "I'm so sorry to have snuck up on you like that. But I hate mysteries that can't be solved. So, I had to solve this one. You can have your time and I won't disturb you again or tell anybody-"

"No," Piper interrupted. "It would be more fun with all of you than the two of us alone. We'll come along in a sec. Till then you tell everybody."

Hazel nodded and made her way back to the hotel. Piper turned to Jason. "Well, we'd better get going," she said to him as she jumped off her rock. Before she had taken one more step, Jason had caught her hand. She turned around surprised.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"You have already." Piper laughed but then nodded. "But yeah sure."

"What is the thing you want most, now?" Jason asked the question his heart had been asking him since that conversation.

Piper's smile faded from her face. "It isn't a 'what' so much as a 'who'." And she turned around ran not giving him a chance to say anything more. Jason frowned and stared at her disappearing figure. Then, realization dawned on him. He grinned.

 **THAT'S IT! OH I FINISHED! SUCH A LOVELY CHAPTER OMG! I never believed I could write something like this... What do you want next Frazel or What has been happening to Annabeth?!1 Comment below please do!**


	34. Confusion, Confusion, Confusion

**So... I decided to write Annabeth's point of view this time... OH ha-ha I am gonna enjoy myself troubling her... You enjoy too... *grins wickedly* Happy Reading!**

Hazel had just returned to the room after calling everyone to the beach as Piper had asked to do. She saw Piper pacing about the room, anxious. Hazel frowned.

"What's up? Just a moment ago you were smiling, weren't you?" Hazel asked.

Piper sighed. "Yeah, but just now I remembered that we forgot to tell Annabeth about her Mom. Or rather Step-Mom. She's in the bathroom and once she comes out we have to tell Annabeth."

"Tell me what?" Annabeth came out of the bathroom just then and heard the last part of the conversation. "Oh, yeah, you were supposed to tell me something last night but you didn't. Is it that?"

Piper looked at Hazel. Thalia had told them about this and it was such news that they had been hoping Thalia would tell it to Annabeth herself.

"Well, we, err... wanted Thalia to be with us, too. We can tell it to you on the beach, you know." Piper managed and suddenly remembered that Annabeth didn't know anything about the beach. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's this beach we found today and we have planned to meet there in some time. So, can we tell you there when Thalia comes?"

"If Thalia comes, you mean," said Annabeth, flopping down on the bed. "She won't come. She takes her feuds seriously. So, there's really no point."

"Yeah, well. Thalia did seem reluctant to come when I asked her." Hazel said.

"See? So, tell me. What is this 'news' that is so depressing that you can't say it without support?" said Annabeth, turning over in bed to look at them.

"Well.. It's just that your step-mother had called Thalia. She- she said that she had found the pamphlet of the trip and seen the first date. So, she had called to find out whether you had come here or not. And if you had..." Hazel had begun reluctantly but now she was even more reluctant to finish her sentence.

"If I had then what?" asked Annabeth, fearing the worst.

"The she and your father wouldn't take you in." Hazel completed, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry, Annabeth." She said after looking at her friend's face, frozen in shock.

"That-that can't be. Father would never agree. She must be lying." Annabeth shook her head again and again as if trying to prove to herself that it couldn't be true.

Piper put her hand around Annabeth's shoulders. "So what if she does put you out? What are friends for? We'll take you in, Annabeth. Don't you worry. Maybe till the end of this trip you father may change his mind or your step mom could go away or... Anything could happen!"

Annabeth nodded but still half-heartedly. "Yeah, maybe."

Hazel changed the topic. "So, ready to go to the beach, everyone? We're playing truth and dare!"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

As they were walking down to the path leading to the beach, Annabeth saw Luke heading towards her. She looked down, pretending not to notice him. But, of course, he had to butt in and talk to her.

"Hey, Annie," he grinned at her as if they were the best friends in the world.

"Hi, Luke," Annabeth replied, bowing her head as she saw the two girls look at her.

"So, Annabeth, you know the path. Come fast, okay?" Hazel said, trying to reveal as less as possible but conveying the message. Piper and Hazel then went off with a resentful glance at Luke.

"What now?" Annabeth demanded as soon as the two of them had disappeared out of view. "What do you want?"

"Why, nothing. Can't I talk to my girlfriend whenever I want to?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You disgust me. Now, let me go." Annabeth said so because Luke had caught her hand.

"Oh, no. You will talk to me. Tell me where were you going?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"For a meeting with my friends. Can I go? Or do you want to spoil that too?" Annabeth's tone was full of hatred for whatever he had done in the morning.

"Oh, go ahead and enjoy. You won't get much after that." Luke smiled.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused but angry.

"Well, I'll let you go now. But, remember eleven o'clock at my room, 403. Be there on time. Wear something light, top and pants. Oh, and this," he pressed a key into Annabeth's hand.

"What's this?" Annabeth asked.

"It's the key of your room. In case you get late." Luke glanced at her with a glint of smile on his face. "Well, goodbye till tonight, Annie. Enjoy your meeting."

And with that he was off. Leaving Annabeth in confusion and a little unnerved.

 **That's it for now... Next is when all the seven meet and then you'll have a nice long chapter... Sorry, but this was just a filler to give you details about what's gonna happen (That's actually a song XD) Anyways... So long till then... I'll be back soon with a new chapter full of truths and dares.**


	35. Fun (or not) with Truths and Dares

**Guys I am soooooooooo sorry not to be writing for this long... I was at school and I simply hadn't the time to post. But not to worry.. I have the summer holidays to look forward to and maybe with the blessing of God I can finally end my story! So, this is going to be fun to write about the game I LOVE and that the seven play... I hope you enjoy too! Happy Reading!**

"Truth," chose Frank, as it was his turn. They, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Frank, were sitting in a circle with a bottle to spin for their game of Truth and Dare.

"Okay, then choose the person who you think is the scariest." Leo said, grinning as he asked the question.

Frank buried his head in his hands. "Why? Umm... Seriously! No one is scary here, Valdez!"

"Come on! There must be someone. Okay the loveliest person." Leo asked again.

Frank relied, without hesitation. "Hazel." Then, as he realized his words, he blushed a little. And so did Hazel.

"Aww. Look at the two." Jason said laughing as he looked as the two's faces.

"Okay, next. That's quite enough." Percy laughed, but stopped abruptly seeing Annabeth's face. They were both a little stiff with each other since their fight in the morning and refused to speak to each other. It pained both to see each others' faces, even. Percy looked away and Annabeth did the same. They both longed to be friends again but knew they couldn't.

The bottle was spun again and it pointed at Nico. He chose dare. Everyone was thinking of one when Jason came up with. "Moonwalk for twenty seconds and let us take a video."

"I'll get you for this, Grace." Nico said as he got up and Jason got his mobile ready. Everyone knew he couldn't dance. It was really funny watching him moonwalk. Everyone laughed heartily as Nico tried desperately to moonwalk on sand and slipped again and again.

"Done very angelically, Nico," Percy laughed and everybody followed suit.

Now, the bottle pointed at Calypso. "Dare."

The others were silent thinking for one when Reyna came up with one. "Sing a song for us. We know you can sing, you told us. But we want to know how your voice sounds."

"It sounds wonderful," Leo said, grinning at Calypso who blushed a little.

"How do you know?" Hazel asked, curiously.

Leo shrugged. "I heard her. Come on, Calypso. Show them. But how can you show your voice. Wait, I'll say 'Make 'em hear it'. That's better."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Calypso asked. "Well, which song should I sing?"

"Anything. Sing us your favorite." Annabeth said.

"Okay," Calypso said and started off quite nervously with her favorite song, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

 **(A/N: I'm gonna include a lot more songs now, as in, now onwards in my story, so you can skip them if you want. The lyrics I mean.)**

 _We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

 _That you were Romeo  
you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go_

 _And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

 _And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes..._

 _I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

 _And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _We were both young when I first saw you..._

She finished the song and everyone applauded.

"That was so good!" "You are a wonderful singer. Why didn't you tell us?" "You'll totally beat all of them in the competition!" Comments like these rang from all sides.

Leo was speechless. Sure, he had heard her singing before. But this was... better than amazing! _Her voice is as beautiful as she is_ , he thought, dreamily.

"That was awesome, Calypso," Leo said to her, for once excluding his fancy comments.

"Thanks, Leo." She smiled a bright smile at him and Leo's heart almost stopped.

The bottle was spun again and now it was Jason's turn. "Dare." He chose easily.

"Hah!" Nico said with an evil grin. "I dare you to act like a chicken for five minutes while I take a video."

Jason held his head in hands as he groaned. He squatted down on his legs and squawked loudly while the others were busy laughing.

"That was priceless," Piper said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I didn't know you could be such a good chicken."

"Yeah... whatever," Jason sat down, his cheeks ruddy from embarrassment and all the exertion.

Percy clapped him on his back. "Well, at least you don't have a girlfriend here. You would never call her chic again. Get it? Chick!" There was another round of laughter and Jason joined in.

They soon got back to the game, and the bottle pointed at Piper. "Dare."

Reyna thought for a moment. "I dare you to... stay locked in a closet for ten minutes with any person from this group." Her eyes gleamed evilly. "No girls."

Piper cursed under her breath but a dare was a dare. She couldn't back out. Finally, she came up with her choice. "Jason."

"Hey, I just finished my dare!" Jason exclaimed, but inside he was screaming 'Yes!'

"Dare's a dare, Jace." Frank said, pitifully glancing at him. "Let's do it when we finish and go to the hotel. Okay?"

Everyone agreed and they spun the bottle again. It was Percy's turn this time. "Dare," he chose.

After a bit of thinking, Jason said, "Paper dance with Annabeth on a song we choose."

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed in absolute surprise.

"You heard me," Jason shrugged. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other in utter shock. This was gonna be one hard dare.

A newspaper was produced and spread out on the sand. Percy and Annabeth got up from the yellow sand, but were a bit hesitant where to start. It's not very easy to dance with the person if you've had a fight with.

Percy extended his hand, not a hint of smile on his face, suggesting he was only doing this because it was a dare. He wasn't enjoying. And it was safe to say Annabeth wasn't either because even her face didn't betray any sign of happiness. Jason put on the song 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers with a smirk on his face.

"Are trying to make this harder for me?" Percy asked, scowling at him, but he just got a shrug and a grin from him.

They started on the full newspaper, with plenty of space, but soon that space disappeared by the third fold and both were entangled in other's arms in order to save themselves from falling.

They were staring at each others' faces, Annabeth staring into his sea-green eyes and Percy into her grey ones. As if they were sharing all their hurt. Their connection was broken when while dancing, Annabeth suddenly lost her balance. As she fell, she felt both hands clasp round her waist and their faces were centimeters away. They might have remained like that for eternity but for everyone around them, who were hooting.

"Nice catch, Percy," Nico grinned as he folded the newspaper yet again. It was now too small to be stood on by two people. But the others wouldn't let them stop.

"Stand up on his feet Annabeth," Reyna chimed in, smirking. Giving her an exasperated glace, Annabeth did as she was told, though quite unwillingly.

Now, they were practically hugging each other, Annabeth's arms around his neck and his around her waist. Then the song ended leaving two people behind standing on the newspaper, still in the same position.

Annabeth came to her senses first and pulled away from Percy. Once upon a time this dance would have been welcome but not anymore.

The bottle now spun pointing towards Annabeth. "But I just had mine!" Annabeth protested.

"That was Percy's not yours." Hazel pointed out.

"Fine. I choose truth. Because I still believe I just had a dare." Annabeth folded her hands.

Everyone thought. "If you had to choose two people from this group, one for your brother and one as your husband, who would you choose?" Reyna said after a while.

"Nico as a brother and husband... Really there's nobody." Annabeth said, her eyes scanning the group again and once more she skipped Percy, blushing a little.

"Come on. We all know who it is. You can say it." Reyna said.

"You don't know it. I choose... Leo." Annabeth said after biting her lip. Her pride didn't allow her to say the one in truth; Percy. Everyone looked surprised.

"You're always welcome," Leo grinned at her, as a sort of understanding passed between them.

But the one thing that escaped Annabeth's notice was the shock Percy's face revealed when she said Leo's name.

 _She doesn't like me,_ he thought. _No, she doesn't. So, my decision about Rachel was right. I should have more trust on old friends than new._

With this remorseful thought that even Percy's heart refused to believe, he shut down the part of his mind that thought of Annabeth, determined not to open it as long as he lived.

 **Phew... I finally finish! Please tell me how you liked the story.. I'll be waiting for all your votes and comments and views..**


	36. A Closet Romance

**So, guys here's the next chapter... This is gonna be a Jasper romance cuz remember that dare? Hope you enjoy this one... Happy Reading!**

"Do we really have to do this?" Piper sighed as the other girls literally pushed her into her room. The boys followed them with the grins etched on their faces.

"Cheer up. It's only ten minutes." Jason said, from the back of the group.

"Yes," Reyna whispered in her ear. "Your free to do whatever you want inside. Um, within reason." She laughed as Piper shuddered at the thought.

"Yuck, Reyna. How can you be so... disgusting?" Piper gagged.

"Come on, then. We have fifteen minutes left before we start for dinner." Percy said. "We don't want to be late for meals. Get on with it, you two."

"Sure," Piper replied, with a scowl. "It's as easy as that."

Jason came over and put an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring way but it still made Piper shiver at his touch. "Come on. It's just a closet."

And with those 'reassuring' words and encouragement from others (in the form of hoots), she got inside the closet followed by Jason who squeezed in beside her. It was really uncomfortable. The door was closed and the others set a timer for ten minutes, without which the group would have probably forgotten about them. This had been Piper's idea.

"So, not very... comfy, eh?" Jason said, as he pulled his hands closer to himself.

"Uh-huh." Piper replied, who was busy with her own problems of space.

"Why don't we play something to pass the time?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Was the reply.

"What, though?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

Piper's heart did a back-flip as it always did when he made that questioning expression. She sighed a little in her heart. Acting normally outside, she replied, "Umm... I don't know. But what about 'Ask me about myself'?"

"What's that?" Jason asked, with a smile.

"It's a game where we both have to ask questions about ourselves to each other and see if they know us. It makes them know more about each other. We don't really know everything about each other. So?"

"Sure, let's play. You first."

"Okay. What's my favorite color?"

"Purple?"

"Nah. It's orange. That kind of sunset-y color. It seems such a mixture of colors and when you look at it, it makes you feel so nice and warm." Piper said, with a smile as she thought of the best sunsets she had seen with her Dad.

"That's a very nice color and I love sunsets. So, I totally agree." Jason said, smiling at her which she felt almost as warm as the orange color she had been describing.

"Your turn." Piper said.

"Hmm. What's my favorite food?"

"Umm... Pizza?" Piper guessed.

"Yeah," Jason grinned. "Must be quite obvious, the way I gobble it up. Your turn."

"My favorite song?"

"Oh, that's gonna be hard. Three guesses; Red by Taylor Swift, Closer by The Chainsmokers, and... umm... Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding?"

"None," Piper laughed. "But one of the singers was right. Burn by Ellie Goulding."

" _My_ favorite song?" Jason asked.

"Sugar by Maroon 5, Animals by Maroon 5 and Demons by Fall Out Boy?" Piper randomly chose out of her head.

"None," Jason grinned. "The singer is right, though. Immortals by Fall Out Boy."

"Well, I can't always be right." She smiled. "My favorite novel series?"

"The Mortal Instruments?"

"Oh, I love that. But Divergent wins."

And they stayed there, discussing about the different things they like and dislike for quite some time when Piper commented. "Hasn't it been more than ten minutes?"

Jason checked his watch. "They're over and a few more minutes have passed. Why didn't they let us out? Can you hear them? 'Cuz I can't hear any noise."

They both listened intently and sure as it was they couldn't hear anything.

"Have they gone and left us to ourselves?"Piper gasped, visibly alarmed.

"No, I'm sure they haven't. Calm down Piper." Jason put his hands on her shoulders in a placating gesture, because she was most definitely freaking out.

"How can I? What if they leave us here? We'll choke out here when the air gets consumed. What will we do then?"

"Sh, sh. Calm down, Pipes. We'll break the door down if that happens. Okay? Just relax." Jason said. He took her face in his hands. "We'll be just fine. Okay? Just fine."

Piper looked in his eyes, the startling blue eyes she had noticed from the very first day she had met him. And she believed him. They would be fine. Someone would open the door and if not, they would break it down.

As if an answer to her thoughts, there was a loud giggle and the door of the closet opened to reveal grinning faces of her friends.

Piper pulled away from Jason and out of the closet, her cheeks warm and probably red.

"Well, this was a nice dare. You forgot all about the time. We thought you'd been waiting for the time to finish and you'd yell at us to let you out. What was going on in there that you forgot all about the time?" Annabeth asked Piper with a sly smile.

Piper cleared her throat. "Nothing, we just got lost in conversation."

"Yeah we could see that quite clearly." Leo grinned as everyone burst out laughing and Annabeth gave Piper a hug.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. JASPER LIVES ON! I LOVE JASPER! Just fangirling ... sorry ;) Next chapter is definitely what's happening with Annabeth.. AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Okay guys? I LOVE YOU ALL, KNOW THAT! *hugs and kisses***


	37. A Bad Night

**So, guys the MYSTERY is revealing itself... Luke and Annabeth... Suspense.. Coming to an end... *U* Im soooooooooooo happy! Okay, no more blabbering... Happy Reading!**

Annabeth bit her lip, nervously looking at her wrist watch. It was ticking to eleven o'clock as slowly as ever. _Urghh,_ she thought. _Why can't eleven o' clock come for once and finish off so that I can enjoy a good night's sleep after visiting that stupid Luke?_

She looked at the sleeping figures of Piper and Hazel beside her and sighed. If only she had such an easy life as these two. What wouldn't she have given for that? But everyone has a different fate which they must learn to accept and accept is what Annabeth would have to do.

To save herself from explanations, Annabeth had feigned sleep and stayed awake, waiting for eleven o'clock as Luke had told her to do. She was wondering most anxiously about the outcome of the meeting.

As the watch struck eleven o'clock, Annabeth slipped into her shoes and was off in the brightly lit passages of the hotel, closing the door behind her with a light thud. She made her way to the passage where his room was, when she heard a voice call her name out. She turned around and standing right behind her was none other than Percy.

"Percy? W-what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, suddenly awkward when remembering the happenings of the day and the fight.

"I couldn't get any sleep so I took a walk around the building. What about you? This area is really the boys' section. There are only boys staying round here. What are you doing here?" By his voice, Annabeth knew he suspected the worst; that she was going to meet Luke. Still she didn't know why she was evading the truth.

"Um- I'm just roaming around like you. I don't know how I came to this part." Annabeth tried innocently.

"Really? That's the best you can do? I know you're here to meet Luke, Annabeth. You don't need to hide it from me." Percy said, and he couldn't help slipping in a bit of his disappointed face.

"Well, I- yeah. Yeah, I am." Annabeth sighed and replied as she had no excuse and no choice but to accept.

"Well, just so you know. Girls and boys are not allowed to visit each others' rooms after ten o'clock." Percy said, looking her in the eye, still with that sad light in his eyes.

"You aren't gonna tell on me, are you?" Annabeth asked, widening her eyes a little as she looked back at him.

"Of course, not. I would never tell on a fr- anyone." He just stopped himself from saying 'friend'. "But why are you going there?"

"That doesn't really matter." Annabeth tried to shake it off, but what answer did she have anyway? Even she didn't know what she was going for.

"Right. I forgot we aren't that close now. Well, go on your way and I'll go on mine. Let's just pretend all this never happened." Percy said, sighing a little in his heart. The restlessness didn't leave him, and that had been just what was preventing him from sleeping.

"Deal." Annabeth said, not quite satisfied things had taken such a turn. The icy cold distance between them still ensued. She had half-wished Percy would prevent her from going but clearly he had no plans to do that.

With those last heavy words they parted. Annabeth came to Luke's door only a few doors away from Percy's room. With a troubled feeling in her heart, she knocked at the door.

She tilted her head a bit and saw Percy unlocking the door and going inside without a look at her. Looking at that, Annabeth's heart broke just a little. Just then, the door in front of her opened revealing a grinning Luke. "You're here!"

Without a word she stepped inside, little knowing that Percy had glanced at her just as Luke had opened the door and saw her going in with growing uneasiness.

Luke closed the door behind her. Annabeth looked around for the two other members sharing his room to appear, but none came out.

"Wondering why I'm alone, Annie?" Luke asked, leaning on the door. Annabeth glared at him, not saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, see money has its benefits, you know. I wanted a room to myself so I got it. Now, I thank myself for wanting it because no one will get in our way when you come."

"Why have you called me here, Luke?" asked Annabeth summoning up all the courage she had left in her heart.

"Always straight to the point. I like that. Hmm. A quite simple reason actually. I wanted to spend some time with you." He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pulled them down, sliding across her arms. Annabeth shivered.

"Stop it, Luke." Annabeth said, as she pushed his hands off herself.

"Aww. But I'm just getting started." Luke said, a sly smile on his face, which put Annabeth in a scared state. She opened her mouth to say something but Luke shushed her, his finger on Annabeth's mouth. He glided his hand around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Stop it, Luke!" Annabeth cried, as she pushed herself away from him.

Luke's mouth formed a hard line. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way now." He grabbed her hand and pushing her aside, locked the door. Fear made way to Annabeth's mind and dread made her wish she had listened to Percy and gone away from there. It was now too late. Too late.

"Well, Annie. We could have been dating in a nice way, if only you had not rejected me before. But not only did you reject me, but you also slapped me before half the school. Did you think I was going to forget that easily? If you did, well you're wrong." His smiling face had gone and now sheer rage replaced it. Annabeth remained mum, terrified.

"I wasn't easily going to forget. All my friends laughed at me for that insult. Do you know how bad it is to be slapped by a girl in front of a crowd and then be teased by all your friends?" He banged on a table and Annabeth jumped, startled. Luke closed his eyes, regaining his temper.

He regained his smiling face and continued, "But now you're going to pay for it. By being my girlfriend. I secretly thank Rachel and Percy for going out at the precise time. It quite helped with my plan. And with your decision."

"Luke, listen. Please, let us talk through this. I'm sorry, I -" Annabeth tried to plead but was interrupted by Luke.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You're going to pay for what you did. Or else, accidents occur, you know." He shrugged.

Annabeth was disgusted by his cruelty. All the fear in her heart turned into intense hatred and anger against him. He talked about killing people for just a slap as if meant nothing to him but a big joke. "Honestly, Luke. It was just a slap."

"Just a slap? You almost ruined my whole _reputation._ It's more than just a slap." Luke snapped at her. "Now, you'll quietly listen to what I say and obey. Or else it just takes me a phone call. So, you will, won't you?" Annabeth didn't say anything. Fear had swallowed her once again. " _Won't you_?" Luke asked again, on getting no answer. Annabeth nodded.

"Good." He went to a chest of drawers, and removing a rope started tying Annabeth's hands.

"What the- What are you doing?" Annabeth gasped, as her hands were tied behind her back. A heavier sense of dread was settling down on her.

"Wait and watch, darling." Luke smirked. He went to another set of drawers and removed a black cloth. Annabeth came to her senses as she realized what he was about to do with that piece of cloth and forgetting everything was about to scream, when Luke placed his finger on her mouth. "No talking, no screaming. Or else the phone rings. My friend, or Thalia's boyfriend, you may say, is right on the other end." Annabeth shook her head. "Turn around."

She couldn't do it that easily. She had to at least reason with him. "Luke, please. Don't do this."

"I said turn around." The heartless Luke said.

Tears formed in her eyes. She was desperate. "Please, Luke, please. Don't do this. Please-"

"Turn around!"

With no choice at her hands, she did as she was told, the tears now freely flowing. The black cloth was tied. Annabeth was now blindfolded.

"Hmm. I don't think I'll tie your mouth. I trust you not to scream. You won't scream, will you?" Luke asked her, smiling cruelly. "You know the outcomes."

Annabeth vigorously shook her head. She didn't want the blame of anyone's murder on her, least of all Percy's. Nor did she want anything happening to Thalia. She had no choice but to agree to remain silent.

"Good. Then, let's begin."

A heavy push and Annabeth went flying down and hit something soft. The bed. Then the hour of torture began.

 **(A/N) : Well, I write with a heavy heart. There's no easy way to say it. She was harassed. Not raped, mind you. I'm not that bad. There's a difference between the two. Sexual harassment as I hope you all know is being touched in places which are not comfortable and you are quite uneasy.**

 **Okay, this is getting awkward.. I hope you forgive me.. This was a hard chap to write. But I hope you all enjoyed the evil. *wicked grins.* Till the next time!**


	38. Whistles and Flowers

**So, to clear the whole negative, negative attitude, I decided to do some Caleo to lighten up the mood. How about it? Okay, then, let's do this! Happy Reading!**

"Come on! Dress up fast, Hazel! We'll need to rush if we need to complete the walk before breakfast." Piper cried, to Hazel who was fixing up her hair in the bathroom.

"Muming, Piper!" Hazel said, mumbling with clips in her mouth.

"Annabeth, are you feeling quite okay?" Piper asked her friend, who was wearing her socks. Annabeth was looking pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm alright." Annabeth said, seeming far from alright.

Piper frowned. "You aren't getting those fainting fits again, are you?"

"'Course not, Pipes. I'm just fine." Annabeth said and gave her a half-smile. "I'm just tired, I guess. The walk will do me good."

"Okay, then," Piper said, not quite convinced, but knew better than to be over-protective.

"I'm finished." Hazel came out of the bathroom, her hair neatly pinned down in its usual way.

"Great! Then let's go!" Piper said.

The girls had really become fans of morning walks. The cool atmosphere energized them as nothing could and a little exercise was more than welcome. Today, the girls had made plans of walking around the hotel.

The three girls met Calypso and Reyna outside their rooms. Together, they made their way out into the garden. In a horizontal file, they walked, talking and laughing.

"What's up with Annabeth?" asked Calypso whispering to Piper.

"I have no clue. She's been glum since she woke up. I don't know what to think. When I asked her, she said she was fine and wanted to come on this walk. So, I really don't know what happened. She was fine yesterday."

"Hmm." Calypso said, quite puzzled by Annabeth's behavior.

A whistling sound floated in the air and Calypso smiled. After a moment, she said, "Guys, I just remembered. I have to check on that plant I bought yesterday. I have to water it. You guys carry on."

The others agreed and Calypso went off towards the garden which the five had left behind a few minutes ago, a slight skip in her step as she increased her pace.

FLASHBACK

"Calypso!" A voice behind her called out.

She turned and saw the grinning face of Leo.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Calypso asked, returning his impish grin with a smile.

"Saw you and wondered what a star was doing her in broad daylight." Leo smirked.

Calypso rolled her eyes. After yesterday night, they had talked and become quite good friends. She was in a nursery close to the museum they had been visiting. Before going back to the resort, Calypso had rushed here to buy a plant. Since she was small, she had been used to nurturing some plant or the other wherever she went. It was kind of like a hobby.

Having noticed what kind of plants were in the garden of the resort, she had decided to buy one which wasn't present there. So far, she hadn't had any success.

"Are you ever going to stop?" Calypso smiled at Leo, standing near her holding his smirk.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

Ignoring him, Calypso continued her search for a different plant till she was interrupted by Leo. "What are you searching for?"

Calypso told him. "A plant which is different, yet beautiful. And one which blooms."

"Hmm. How about that one?" Leo pointed to a nearby plant.

"That's already planted in the hotel."

He went on suggesting a few more, all of which were already present in the hotel compound.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a beautiful plant kept in a corner, almost hidden by the plants surrounding it. "What's that?" he advanced towards the plant while Calypso followed him.

Parting the leaves of the other plants, he saw the beautiful sapling with a single flower in bloom while four other buds surrounded it. It was a beautiful flower with light pink petals darkening towards the middle into a bright crimson color.

"Woah," was the only word both of them could manage.

"This is definitely not there in the garden, I can say that for sure." Calypso said, her eyes shining at this little beauty.

Leo looked at her and saw the reflection of the pink beauty in her shining caramel brown eyes. _When I think about it,_ he thought, _I can't decide which is more beautiful, the flower or Calypso._ He smiled at the thought.

"Are you going to buy this?" Leo finally asked.

"Yup, two of them."

"Two? What for?" Leo asked, bewildered.

"Well, don't I wanna keep it too?" Calypso asked, raising her eyebrows at his astonishment.

"Of course. What's it called, anyway?" Leo asked.

"Let's ask." Calypso said and went to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, what's the name of this plant?"

"It's called a 'Moonlace', miss," the shopkeeper replied, smiling at her. "It's a common plant around here, so common that nobody wants to buy it. They got plenty of it there. Would you like to buy it?"

"Yes, thank you. I would like two of the plants," smiled back Calypso.

"Make it three," Leo said, suddenly.

"Three?" It was now Calypso's turn to be astonished. "What will I do with three?"

"You'll only get two. The third one is mine." Leo grinned. "You don't see many such beauties these days. Please get three ready for us, Sir."

The shopkeeper agreed and set about to do the cutting and preparation to sell the plant.

"Tell you what? This will be out plant." Calypso said, grinning.

"What do you mean, our?" Leo asked, curiously.

"It means that we'll regard it as our special plant. A bond of friendship between us. What about it?" Calypso eyes shone with luster and Leo's heart missed a beat as he stared back at her.

"Sure," he said, smiling. "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

The shopkeeper returned to them and they paid the money for the three plants, Leo carrying two and Calypso, one. As the two walked down the road to their bus, Leo got a brilliant idea.

"What about we go for a walk sometime?" he said, trying not to sound too excited but in vain.

Calypso agreed. "When do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Anytime you can get rid of all the other girls who are always beside you. Seriously, aren't you ever without bodyguards?" Leo asked.

Calypso laughed. "Well, whenever you want me alone, give me a sign, and we can go somewhere private. But only sometimes, I could get an overdose of you and start getting irritated again, you know." She grinned at him.

"Nah. Not gonna happen. But let's think. What signal?" Leo wondered out loud. "What about a whistle?"

"Like an in-tune whistle? I don't mind." Calypso said. "What tune, though?"

Leo whistled a soft tune that reminded Calypso of cool breezes and blue flowers blossoming in spring. It was a short one but no doubt, it was a beautiful tune.

"How about this?" Leo asked.

"I love it!" Calypso grinned. "Where'd you learn it from?"

"It's a tune my Mom used to whistle when I was small." Leo smiled. "Necessary to get my attention from nuts and bolts to food." He turned to Calypso as they neared the bus. "How are you going to call me?"

"I won't need to. I'm sure I won't ever want your company to irritate me when I'm in a placid mood." Calypso laughed and jogged over to the bus before Leo could catch her.

END FLASHBACK

Calypso reached the garden where she thought the whistle had sounded from. But no one was there in the garden. Puckering her lips, she turned to go and find Leo elsewhere, she found him right behind her.

"Miss me?" Leo grinned.

"Any chance of that?" Calypso smirked. "I think that you must have missed me, because I didn't think you would whistle so soon."

"Yeah, well. You don't know much about me." Leo grinned and put his arm around her. Then, remembering himself, he lowered his arm and asked, "What about we get to know each other."

"Sure," said Calypso smiling a little, for Leo's arm had done the trick.

And so they went on talking and walking till they came almost at the back of the building. A big fountain with great tumbling waves posed as such a calm picture that the pair stopped to stare at it.

"Isn't it the sweetest thing?" Calypso said, her eyes shining as the day before and a bright smile on.

Leo put his finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Not the _sweetest_ , come to think about it. Might be the third I think."

"Really?" Calypso said, amused and raised her eyebrows. "What are the first two?"

"Hmm. Well, the first one is undoubtedly you, while the second one is the flower we bought yesterday." Leo said as he reeled this off into the air and then looked at Calypso who was blushing.

"Stop it. You're such a flirt."

"Well, I can't help it, can I?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows. "I re-think now. The fountain is the fourth sweetest thing, the flower is the third and _I_ am on the second position."

Calypso laughed. "I think you're flattering yourself too much."

"I don't think so. Especially since I proved I'm nice when I complimented you so nicely. So, in short I nicely said that you're nice so I'm nice. See? Aren't I the sweetest thing ever- of course after you?"

Calypso shook her and went ahead trying to ignore his question but Leo caught her hand and pulled her back. Calypso knitted her eyebrows and putting on an annoyed face asked, "What?"

"You didn't answer my question, Sunset." Leo smirked. "Should I take that as a yes, then?"

"Okay, yes. Fine. Can I go now?" Calypso said, as Leo held her hand.

"Why do want to go?" Leo said, faking an injured tone as pulled her closer towards him while he walked towards the fountain. "Can't you stay?"

"I have to meet the girls. I said I'll be back after some time." Calypso said, blushing a little as she sat down next to Leo. She leaned on the parapet and Leo's hand accidentally landed the same place as hers.

Both of them fell silent and the only sound to be heard was the tinkling of the water of the fountain falling behind them. Calypso looked into his deep brown eyes while Leo looked in her caramel eyes.

Breaking the silence of the pairs, the four girls emerged from the corner overlooking the fountain. The sound of their footsteps made Calypso and Leo start and they looked up to find the girls strolling over.

Piper saw them from afar and raised her eyebrows. Hadn't Calypso said she was going to watch over her plant? What was she doing here then? The other girls hadn't noticed anything.

Leo, meanwhile turned to Calypso, "Here, they come. I must go. I'm gonna whistle you soon."

"Okay, bye." Calypso watched him run down the path they had come from, a little sad at their abrupt ending.

She ran towards the girls who noticed her coming and greeted her. Some talk ensued again when Piper asked her, "Was that Leo with you?"

"What? No. When?" Calypso mumbled, flustered at being asked such a direct question.

"Unlike the others I noticed." Piper smirked. "It was him, wasn't it?" Calypso nodded, blushing a little at his name.

"Well, is it the beginning of something or is it just me?" Piper grinned as she thought, _She sure likes him._

"Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous. Leo and me? Of course, not." Calypso said, dismissively.

Yet she couldn't resist breaking into a small smile when she saw Leo's grinning face at breakfast in the hotel.

 **So, an extra long two episodes Caleo chapter just for my precious lovely readers... Hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE STORY CHAPTERS! Comment your views and based on that the next chapter is on the way! (Okay, I know no one is going to comment, and I'm going to end up doing my own thing, but what goes in saying? ;))**


	39. Stronger Bonds

**Heyyy! I'm gonna do a bit of Reynico for now... Because its number hasn't come for quite a while... please comment and review my story... I love hearing from you people... Happy reading!**

After breakfast, the school students had been arranged to go into a zoo. So, in they went in the school buses excited for another outing, hopefully more interesting than the museum they had seen the day before.

Luke had got hold of Annabeth again and dragged her to his seat. Reluctantly, Annabeth had followed cringing at his touch, though unnoticed by the others. Percy watched her go from the corner of his eyes, as he sat with Rachel, with anger bubbling inside him making him want retribution.

Rachel meanwhile was trying to get Percy to focus on her. "Percy, what do you say if after lunch we go somewhere in a mall."

"In a mall? You won't get permission for that." Percy said, not quite wanting to go shopping.

"Oh, darling, wait and watch. I'll make him give me permission." Percy shrugged it off, distracted. He still couldn't believe that Annabeth could so easily be fooled by Luke's words. Or maybe Luke was forcing her to do this? No, of course not, how could he?

As Percy sat thinking these disturbing thoughts, the others were having fun playing and talking. Reyna, who was sitting beside Nico, noticing her partner's silence approached him.

"Hey, why so silent?"

"Aren't I always silent?" Nico asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, you opened up to me at the party."

"Well, you're... different." Nico said, struggling to come up with a suitable word. Reyna raised her eyebrows. "A good different, I mean."

"And what do you have against the others?" Reyna said, laughingly, a twinkle in her eyes that warmed Nico's heart. "Have they all made you cow down?"

"Nah. I just don't fit in. I'm not their type. I don't smile and I don't-"

"Why don't you? Why don't you smile?" Reyna asked. "Doesn't everybody like to smile?"

"At least, I don't. I'd rather stay gloomy all day, lost in my own thoughts." Nico said. "It's my way, my style."

"Well, I think you should change it. Do something positive. Stop staying gloomy and laugh with the others." Reyna said with a smile. "I don't mean to sound preachy but it is the best way to forget the past and enjoy the present."

Nico cocked his head on one side. "It's hard to smile. I can't really find a reason that can make me smile, much less laugh."

"Aw, that's easy. Look around yourself, hear all the jokes and laugh," Reyna shrugged.

"What if you're alone?" Nico challenged, though a faint smile was playing on his lips.

"Hmm. That's hard. Well, you could think of jokes you heard before and-"

"What if the pain in your heart is making you crazy? Do you still think of jokes?" Nico asked, suddenly serious.

Reyna was silent for a while. "You still blame yourself for your sister's death, don't you?"

Nico nodded. "If I hadn't run, she would still be alive, with me," he said, bitterly.

"Nico have you heard the quote; 'The past is history, the future is a mystery but today is a gift- that's why we call it present.' You have to think that God has given you the chance to improve on your mistakes and forget the past. Be understanding and loving, not recluse and bitter."

"As I said, that's not easy."

"You have your friends. We can take care of you. Just approach us and we'll help you forget your misery."

"I'm not forgetting Bianca." Nico said, glaring at Reyna.

"And I'm not telling you to forget her. All I'm saying is stop blaming yourself and start living life well." Reyna said, patiently. When Nico didn't reply for a while, his gaze away, she added gently. "I'll help you, if you want."

Nico turned to her with sad eyes. "I want to be happy. But I can't forget what happened to my sister and that it happened because of me."

Reyna sighed, a little exasperated. "Don't forget her. But be happy and remember that if she was here she'd want you to be happy."

Nico thought about it. "I guess so." With a bit of hesitation he added. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. Is that even a question?" Reyna smiled.

With that, they both embraced each other in a hug. Reyna smiled, feeling satisfied that she had helped her _best_ friend. Nico smiled because he now knew he _had_ a friend.

 **So, I know this is a short chapter but make do with it and the next chapter is Frazel! Please please please please please comment and vote on my story... I love it when I have notifs!**


	40. It's more than that'

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a Frazel chapter and a Reynico one again which I really hope you will like… So, here we go, forgive me if I don't do this properly, I kinda don't ship Frazel that much. So sorry! Happy Reading!**

"Look! We're here!" At the excited scream of Hazel, the group of friends looked out of the bus windows. They had indeed arrived at the zoo!

Hurriedly, Coach Hedge led them off of the bus and into the zoo, where they began their tour. The group of seven friends walked in pairs, Percy with Rachel, as she wouldn't let go of him, Calypso and Piper, Jason and Leo, Frank and Hazel, and Reyna and Nico.

Walking next to him, Hazel asked, "Which is your favorite animal, Frank?"

Frank thought for a while before answering, "Lions. What are yours?"

Hazel smiled. "Mine are horses. I've always loved horses since I was little."

Frank grinned. "Hard to believe that since we are best of friends while lion and horses are staunch enemies."

Hazel laughed. "Yes, but then lions don't really have allies."

Frank agreed and so they walked on talking and laughing till the students were taken to a nearby restaurant for lunch. The group ordered some food and was waiting for the food to come, sitting on a large table. Sitting beside Hazel was Frank who was struck by a thought.

"Hazel, what do you love to do the most?"

"What do you mean, Frank?" Hazel asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, what environment do you like the most? The situation you would most likely want to be in? The way things are supposed to be in that situation?"

Secretly, Hazel like Frank, and the way she would have wanted anything to be is with him. But she skipped this part out when she said, "Hmm. Well, I would like a nice shady tree and… light."

"Light? What kind of light?"

"Any kind. Candles, lanterns, or even better… Fireflies." Her eyes gleamed as she said the last word, her mind painting out this scene.

Frank smiled. "You've got a lovely imagination."

"Oh, I'm lovely most of the time." Hazel smiled at his compliment.

"Not most, your lovely all of the time," Frank said, making Hazel blush a little.

"Thank you, but I won't say always." Hazel said modestly. She was saved of her embarrassment because the food arrived just then.

Reyna who had been eavesdropping on this whole conversation leaned towards Hazel who was eating her lunch. "Is it just me or is someone interested in you?" She whispered.

"Reyna," Hazel said, her eyes widening. "We're just friends."

"As yet. Soon, you may become more." Reyna winked at her making a flustered Hazel drop her fork. As she bent down to pick it up, Frank did the same, their hands touching just as they tried to catch the fork.

Their heads bumped lightly and they looked up at each other, their faces centimeters apart. They would probably have stayed that way for a little while but Reyna cleared her throat as she smiled a little. That seemed to steer the two out of their trance.

Hazel straightened immediately while Frank picked up the fork and handed it to her. "Thanks," Hazel said with a smile.

"Welcome, lovely girl," Frank said, winking at her as Hazel smiled, blushing when she knew the reference.

"I don't lie, do I?" Reyna whispered in hear ear again. "And if I'm not wrong, you like him too, don't you?"

Hazel was shocked at being asked such a direct question. "Reyna! Of course not! How could you think so?"

"Come on Hazel, admit it. You like him." Reyna grinned, sure that she liked Frank more than ever.

Hazel took a deep breath regaining her color and then answered. "Okay, _fine_. I like him."

"Hah! I told you!" Reyna beamed. "So, what plans lie ahead?"

"I really don't know, Reyna," Hazel sighed. "Things will go the way they will."

"I like your confidence," Reyna smiled, leaving Hazel to finish her lunch as she turned to Nico. "Feeling better after talking?"

The two had had a lovely walk, quite ignoring the animals, absorbed by the talking they had decided to do. They had shared their most painful experiences, embarrassing moments, funniest jokes and a lot of understanding had bonded them strongly.

"I guess so," Nico tried for a smile.

"That's my boy," Reyna said dramatically and they both laughed, a sight that surprised Jason and Percy.

"Why, whatever is Reyna doing to you? We've never seen you smile so, much less laugh." Jason said raising his eyebrows at the pair.

Reyna shrugged. "That's what happens when two friends talk."

"Friends? Why does it strike me it's more than that?" Jason smirked.

"Nothing of that sort, Jason," Nico snapped at him.

When left alone again (as alone as can be on a group table), Nico asked Reyna, "Reyna, do you mind if I ask this question?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why did you react so badly when Leo called you 'Queenie' at the party the day before?" Nico asked.

Reyna stopped eating almost immediately. She hesitated. Nico gently prodded. "We shared everything today, right? Can't you share this?"

Reyna sighed. "I- My father used to call me Queenie way back when we had with the whole family. I loved it when he called me Queenie. But…"

"But?"

"But after Mother's death, when we attacked him his last words were, 'Queenie, please forgive me. I'm sorry'. Which made me feel really guilty about doing whatever I did."

"I see." Nico said, not quite knowing how to reply.

"That spoilt the name for me because a Queen is supposed to be nice whereas I was so far away from what a Queen should do."

"No, Reyna." Nico protested. "It's not your fault. You were just defending yourself. It was his fault and he apologized. It's none of your fault."

Reyna sat silently for a while pondering about his words. "I think your right. But the name is just spoilt for me now. I think it's better if we leave the past in the past."

"I think so too, Reyna," Nico smiled at her. "It's much simpler."

With a lighter environment between them, the pair enjoyed the rest of the day and retired to the resort much happier than they had been several years ago.

 **Here we are! Okay, so this was the next chapter… to be really very honest, the story is really getting a bit too boring for me so I decided that I'm going to skip a few days in the middle and jump to the last three days so that we can sclick the climax out of the picture and then THE STORY ENDS! Wooohooo! Okay, sorry.. I'm just so excited to get my hands off this story.. See you next time guys!**


	41. Later Days

**IMPORTANT:** **(A/N) Hey my readers! I think that we should fast forward a bit to three days. We were on the second day of the holiday excluding the party day. So, in total there are going to be 9 days, the first and the last for travelling. The first day has passed with the night party and the second day with the museum and the beach and the third day with the zoo.**

 **Day 1- Party, Day 2- Museum and beach, Day 3- Zoo, Day4/5- Skipped.**

 **So, now, we're on the sixth day. I'm just going to give you a quick review of what happened the two days that we skipped.**

 **Percy and Annabeth- Percy has been heartily ignoring Annabeth and the latter has been forced to ignore him because of Luke. They take absolutely no notice of each other but both sometimes stare when the other is not noticing and wonder what life would have been if they were together.**

 **Percy and Rachel- They have been sticking to each other but secretly Percy has started getting weary of Rachel's non-stop chatter and flirtations. He is guilty of that feeling but he can't do anything about it. Rachel is delighted that Percy is going on with the relationship.**

 **Annabeth and Luke- Luke has still been going on with the night thing. For almost an hour, the harassment starts till Annabeth is tired of crying. Luke is also abusing Annabeth whenever he can, hitting her at night and embarrassing her in front of his friends. Except for the first day, Annabeth smiles and laughs just like the others trying to be cheerful and normal when with her friends but Luke doesn't give her much time for that, in case she lets out a slip. The others don't notice much though Piper and Calypso are a bit suspicious about her health.**

 **Hazel and Frank- They are best of friends though Frank has something planned in his head. Hazel has admitted to Reyna that she likes Frank but she is keeping it from the others. Frank is also keeping it from his own friends.**

 **Calypso and Leo- The two have been going for walks whenever they get time and both are totally falling for each other. Calypso keeps refusing it whereas Leo finds it hard to make her admit it.**

 **Reyna and Nico- The two have bonded and are very close to each other, wanting the company of the other almost the second that they are apart. Nico has started smiling again and Reyna thinks he 'looks too cute when he smiles' as she admits to Piper, who she has confided in with her feelings. Nico has started realizing he likes Reyna and is going out of his way to please her though not noticing that himself.**

 **Jason and Piper- Jason has been trying to make Piper admit her feeling but she is refusing herself to give way. Jason's usual flirty ways make Piper laugh and though she wants him to be closer to her, she can't admit it to herself.**

 **Thalia and Dylan, her boyfriend- They stay away from the others, Thalia staunchly ignoring Annabeth and Percy and all others. Dylan is very pleasing to Thalia though he works for Luke and is waiting for his command.**

 **The next chapter, we are going on the sixth day. Wait and watch cuz the romance is all going to be in the air!**


	42. Love Birds in a Tree

**So, this chapter is the sixth day. I'm going to do all the ships in order and the final climax with Annabeth and Luke (and someone else *wink, wink* spoiler alert!)**

 **Anyways let's start with Jasper; it's been a long time with it! Happy Reading!**

Piper hid a smile behind her hair as she watched Jason approach her from the corner just as she thought he would do. She immersed herself in the conversation with her friends as she heard his footsteps sound nearer.

The girls were sitting in a group in the living room of the resort which was practically empty with the exception of the staff walking around. It was in the evening that Piper and Jason had decided they would go out somewhere, or as they called it 'disappear into thin air', but the former was making it look like she was busy.

 _If he wants to go out with me,_ she thought, slyly. _He'll have to ask me in front of my friends. Let's see how he does it._

Jason reached the group of girls. He had been trying desperately to make Piper look at him but in vain. He had to ask her in front of her friends.

"Umm, Piper." Jason started, not quite knowing what to say, because all the girls were staring at him.

Piper bit her lip, trying hard not to grin. "Yes Jason?" she said, she said managing an inquisitive look.

Jason was surprised she didn't do anything to excuse herself from the group. But he saved himself, understanding the plan of Piper. "Aren't you coming? You said we would go out, didn't you?"

All eyes turned to Piper, who turned a bit red. "We weren't supposed to go out." She said, feigning dignity. "Maybe you misunderstood."

Jason couldn't let go of a chance he so badly wanted. After all, his plan would fail. "Hmm. Let it not be a misunderstanding. Want to go out with me then?"

At this bold but sweet proposal, the girls couldn't help but smile. Piper couldn't hold it in any longer and smiled too. "Of course, Jason."

The girls, expert at this game, inwardly laughed as Jason led her off and Piper turned her head and winked at them.

"They look so cute together!" Calypso cooed over the couple as they exited the doors.

"Not as much as you and Leo." Annabeth winked at her. Calypso pouted as the others laughed.

"So, why the whole act?" Jason asked, as soon as they were out of the hotel.

Piper shrugged innocently as they entered the garden. "What act?"

"Come on, don't act so innocent. Why did you say it was a misunderstanding?"

"I just wanted to see your dare." Piper grinned.

Jason stopped on the spot and caught Piper's wrist and deftly pulled her towards him, his arms at her waist. "Seen enough?" He asked in a seductive voice as Piper blushed in his arms. "Or do you want more?"

"Enough." Piper grinned as she pulled herself away from him, her cheeks hot.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Jason said, putting his arm around Piper shoulders.

"Hmm." She thought about it for a while then answered. "I want to climb a tree, and see far, far off."

She looked at Jason who thought it over and then replied. "Follow me, then."

They ran to the back of the resort where the fountain was tinkling its merry tune on waters. Jason led her to a big, shady sycamore tree. It had broad brown branches that spread widely, long enough and thick enough for two people to sit without the branch breaking.

"Let's climb." Jason grinned at Piper who grinned back. Together they climbed to quite a height and found a thick branch that would support their weight.

"Ladies first." Piper climbed over the branch making place for Jason to sit. Then they both sat down and started talking.

"How do you like it?" Jason smiled at the sight and then looked at Piper.

Piper was marveling at the beauty of the sight. The resort was built such that it overlooked a forest. From up her the forest looked breathtaking and the picture's beauty increased manifold by the orange plumes of the sunset waved in the sky.

"I love it," Piper whispered.

"More than me?" Jason asked, questioningly.

"You're ruining the moment. Also, I would push you hard if we weren't sitting on a branch." Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Aww. Come on Pipes. You love me more. Admit it." Jason whined like a puppy.

"Nah. I don't. And why are you in such a flirtatious mood today, may I ask?" Piper cocked her head to one side.

"Just like that, I guess." Jason shrugged.

Piper shook her head at him and muttered, "Boys."

"Pipes. Can we play question and answer? Basically truth and dare without dare?" Jason asked, suddenly.

"Sure. You first."

"What would be your idea of a fairytale coming true? Like a love story?"

 _Strange question. But somewhat related to what I think it is_ , she thought. "Well, I would want my love to be there and then we would dance together or maybe just talk. Then my Prince would spin me around and confess he loved me. _That_ would be perfect."

"But what if they couldn't-"

"Uh-huh. My chance. Why are you asking me this question?" Piper folded her hands across her chest.

"Umm." Jason struggled to find the words, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were bright red. "I-I just wanted to know."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Really? You expect me to believe that? I want the truth, Jace."

Jason sighed. This was the moment. _Tell her,_ he thought. "Pipes, I wanted to say that since we've been best friends, I always feel as if I want to be with you more and more. I love making you laugh and you are the sweetest girl I've ever met in my life. I don't know if you like me as much as I do you, but I wanted to be honest."

Silence. The waters of the fountain could be heard tinkling in the background. Piper smiled.

"You, Jason, are the dorkiest dork I've ever met in my life. How can you think that I like you?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Of course, not. I don't like you, I love you. You may be a dork, but you are my dork."

Jason broke into a grin. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

And the two kissed. Piper had never felt so warm and happy in her life. Jason cradled her face, kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart, both had the brightest grins on their face.

"What about that dance you had dreamed?" Jason asked, holding her hands.

"I'd love to."

Getting down from the tree, in fading light, the two danced. A stupid silly dance, with Piper turning around laughing and falling in Jason's arms, but a dance no less. At last when they got tired, Jason pulled her over to the fountain where they both sat down.

"Whew, that was exhausting!" Piper exclaimed.

Jason put his arms around her and hugged her. "This is the best moment of my life, Pipes."

"We have something in common, then."After a few moments, Piper told Jason, her eyes gleaming. "The other girls are not going to believe this happened."

Jason laughed. "Neither are the guys."

"Are we going to tell them, or should we wait for the right moment?" Piper asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I think we should tell them but how?"

"You know what? At the singing contest, we're going to take part in? Let's put our feelings in our songs and sing the ones which we think are the best. In the end we can say, 'dedicated to Piper/Jason'? How about it?"

"I love the idea." Jason smiled and kissed her.

"They're gonna be so surprised." Piper grinned.

Little did they know, the last day had in store for them many surprises.

 **OMG! I finished Jasper so nicely! Okay, I didn't know how it all went.. Did you enjoy reading it? If yes please please tell me so… I really don't know what to expect…. Oh gods, this chapter was hot. But there are hotter ones coming in on the way! Be prepared as I will soon return with Frazel then Percabeth and Caleo! Love you guys.. Please review!**


	43. Hidden Beaneath

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter... Sorry to disappoint you but this chapter is a filler *rolls eyes* but a very necessary one. I realized I had to update a bit on Annabeth and her Mom and Luke so here goes nothing… Happy Reading! (Sometimes I wonder if I should say Festus reading… sorry I'm just too much a fangirl…)**

After Piper left with Jason, the girls discussed the situation.

"I never thought Jason would dare to be so bold." Hazel said, smiling.

Calypso agreed. "Neither did I. Do you think they're gonna end up together after this?"

"I do think so. After all they been quite inseparable since we came here," Reyna said.

"What do you think, Annabeth?" Calypso asked.

Annabeth had been quite lost for a second but she recovered quickly so as not to show that she had been lost in deep thought. "I think they're gonna end up together, too. I've noticed Jason's feelings since the day we had all met up at Thalia's." She said with a smile.

"So, if we all think that they're together, there's no point of asking the question to her." Reyna said, her eyes gleaming. "I know what we'll do. We won't give her a chance to speak anything about it. Let's see how she reveals the truth."

Everyone agreed it was an awesome idea. After talking a bit more, the girls decided to retire to their rooms for the evening and amuse themselves with a book or something else. Annabeth had been constantly sitting straight, without touching any of the pillows and she was quite tired of holding her position.

Noticing her stiff position, Calypso got a bit suspicious. While they were moving towards the elevator, she asked Annabeth. "Annabeth, is something wrong with your back? Why were you sitting so stiffly?"

Annabeth turned almost as rigid as she had been a few minutes ago. Yet forcing herself calm she said with a smile, "Of course, not. I'm fine. It's just that I'm really tired after the trip we had today. I think I'll just go to the room and relax."

Calypso was not quite convinced but she decided to let the matter go. She entered the elevator and stood behind Annabeth when she noticed a deadly thing.

Annabeth was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. Her hair was open and she had pulled it to the front and was combing it with her hands. Right between her shoulders, Calypso saw the end of a deep red gash. She gasped.

Unknowingly, Annabeth put her hair behind again. Calypso was shocked at seeing what she had just seen. But keeping her silence, she determined to ask Annabeth later.

Annabeth looked at her face in the mirror, impassive. Having retired to their room, Hazel was reading a book she had bought with her while Annabeth shut herself in the bathroom.

Slowly, she raised her hands, her face wincing in pain. She lifted her shirt off and turned. There on her bruised back were five red marks. Touching them gingerly, she cringed as she remembered how this had happened.

Annabeth, out of the necessity of having to do it, had stepped into Luke's room. Covering her eyes and tying her hands, Luke had beaten her with a belt on her back multiple times. Annabeth could only groan as she wasn't allowed to scream.

She had come back crying and applied some cream to her wounds which by then were bleeding.

Annabeth scrunched up her eyes in frustration as she put her shirt back on and managed not to scream. Till when would she have to bear with this kind of treatment? She decided to tell her father once and for all when she got back.

But… But her step-mother had warned her not to come back. What if she had convinced Dad that she was bad? What if he didn't listen to her?

Hiding her gloomy thoughts with a bright smile so that Hazel doesn't suspect anything, she went out of the bathroom.

 **I'm going to work on the next chapter which will possibly be Caleo and the next will be Frazel... Then comes the first climax after which the second climax… Guys I'm going to miss this story!**


	44. Promises to Surprises

**So, this chapter is solely for my Caleo lovers! OMG don't you just love Caleo?! Okay, I'll start I'm just too excited! Happy Reading!**

Leo was working hard to make what he needed for the last night of their stay. He had bought all the materials he needed from the shop which he found just beside the resort.

 _Thank gods for people who keep polymer clay around,_ he thought, as he worked on hard. He molded the clay to form a flower shape and stuck it firmly onto the lid of the jar. Then, he carefully painted the flower with light pink and dark pink shades with a little green to the stems.

He filled the jar with water and some glycerin and put the glitter, which he had bought into it. Carefully putting the lid over the jar, he tightened it. _Now, I'll paint the jar tomorrow with beautiful prints. Or maybe I'll just get some tattoos. That would be best._ Thinking so, he got up from his place, admiring the little wonder he had just made.

Leo had been sitting, making his snow globe under a sort of tent that had been present near the route to the beach. He had discovered it and decided that it was the best place he could work on without being noticed. The tent wasn't even a sort of tent, in fact. It was just two bamboos dug into the ground with an asbestos sheet spread over it making a roof.

"Leo?" A small voice cried from a distance and Leo looked up saying, "Oh, crap. She's here, already." Hiding the snow globe behind the asbestos sheet reaching near the ground, he tried to look casual.

Calypso ran out into the view, saw him and smiled. "Where were you? You told me you'd be near the garden."

"Aren't I? Near the garden? It's just a little way, Sunset."Leo said, grinning cheekily.

Calypso shook her head. "What's it with you calling me all names like 'Sunshine', 'Sunset'? My name is Calypso" She said in an annoyed tone, but she was secretly pleased.

"I know." Leo said, walking towards her. "And it is a very pretty name. Just like you."

Calypso blushed a little. "Okay, whatever. Now, what should we do?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Leo shrugged.

"Let's just talk."

"Okay then," Leo said, smiling, and spreading his hands forward to let Calypso go forward. "You first."

Calypso stepped forward and Leo walked on a step behind her.

"You're going to perform in the singing contest, aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Which song?"

"It's a surprise." Calypso smiled, looking at him.

"Aww, come on, Sunshine," Leo whined. "I'm dying to know. Tell me."

"Nopes." Calypso said, shaking her head.

"Fine. But I have a surprise for you too on the last day." Leo smiled.

"Really?" Calypso said, delighted. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of asking anything about it." She smirked.

""You are so…" Leo groaned.

"Hopeless? Yes. Yes, I am." Calypso grinned.

"No you are so cute." He reached out to hug but Calypso laughed, darting off.

"Catch me if you can!" she cried and went running off with Leo at her heels. They flew across the garden and on the route to the beach, skipping on stones, laughing. When finally Leo caught her they were standing on the soft sand of the beach. They caught their breath, smiling at each other.

Leo went to the part where the sea met the sand, making it wet. "Why don't we make a sandcastle?"

And so they did, sitting there while Leo cracked jokes making Calypso fall a little harder for him each time. By the time they finished, Calypso was in stitches. They had made a beautiful sand castle and were now standing a distance away from it admiring.

Leo put an arm around her. This time he didn't withdraw it. They stood their feet on the cool, soft sand watching the sunset.

 **Here you go guys… I'm going to go to the next day now and this is going to be the second last day. Frazel next time.**

 **Btw, I'm disappointed. Are you even reading my story? I don't know. No one ever comments and my views have risen so scantily. Please comment and review guys.**


	45. Crickets Chirp

**Hey guys… These are the last few chapters of my story before the climax starts… I think it's gonna be a number like… five chapters? Then we will straight away jump to the climax IM SO EXCITED! Fortunately for you four of these are going to be romantic (superly ;)) and one is going to be bad... Sorry about that... But well, deal with it… Here goes for the Frazel lovers! Oh and one mystery is revealed! Happy Reading!**

"Hazel!" Frank called after her as she was exiting the dining room. Hazel turned with a smile on her face.

"Frank!" Frank reached her, jogging. "I- I was thinking maybe we could… you know, hang out or something?"

"Now?" Hazel asked, raising her eyebrows, but secretly pleased.

"Yeah," Frank replied, a little flustered. "That is, if you don't have any work of your own to do." HE looked hopeful.

"Of course, not," Hazel replied as she answered. "Where'll we go?"

"It's a surprise."Frank smiled for the first time letting go of his nervousness as Hazel's warm nature washed over him. He felt at ease now.

The students had visited an aquarium today. Everyone had been very excited. Straight after that, they had lunch in a nearby restaurant, and then, visited another museum, which quite bored them, after the aquarium. Arriving at the hotel, they had had dinner and had a bit free time before going to bed. Frank had chosen this opportunity to do what he planned.

Leading Hazel by her hand, he took her outside into the garden. Crickets were chirping and all was silent except for the rustling of their footsteps and muffled voices of the people they had left behind.

After going a bit farther, Frank turned to Hazel. "Do you trust me?"

An astonished Hazel replied, "Of course."

Frank took out a black cloth and held it to Hazel. "It's only for a little while. Can I please tie it around your eyes?"

Hazel nodded and turned around. Frank gently tied it around her eyes and slowly step-by-step led her to the place he had designed.

"We're here," he announced and untied the cloth.

Hazel gasped. Under a tree, two chairs and a table had been kept on which candles were placed. Flower petals were scattered on the green grass and on the table. In the moonlight the sight looked beautiful.

"Oh, Frank!" She turned to him, grinning, and her eyes shining. "It's lovely!"

Frank smiled and put his hands on Hazel's shoulders. "You really like it?"

"I love it!"

"There's more. Come sit." HE led her to the table where they sat down.

"Hazel, I have to tell you something. Two things, actually."

Hazel smiled a bit. "Yes?"

"Well, you told me about your lost brother, right? I got interested and tried to find something out about your brother. There's a website of the police where they keep the names and photos of lost children. I searched the name 'Nick' but I got nothing. Then I searched the names starting with 'N' close to the name. And… I'm not sure but I think I found him… and his sister."

"Really?" Hazel asked, her eyes widening. "Who? Where are they?"

"I don't know yet if it's them, but the name certainly matches. There's not a name like that on the whole page. And the biggest thing is we know him."

" _Who?_ " Hazel asked, as she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"It's… It's Nico."

"Nico?" Hazel was stupefied.

"Yes. On it was Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. Was that the name of his sister?"

"I-I don't remember. We called her Becky." Hazel said, still trying to remember the best she could.

Frank pulled out his phone while saying, "The initials match and the syllables are close. It could be them you know." He showed her the website. On it was written 'Nico di Angelo' in capital letters and a photo of him was below it. It showed a much younger Nico, five to six years.

"Is that him?" Frank asked gently. Hazel nodded, still too overwhelmed with the information.

. But… Bianca, she died in a car accident."

"What?!" Hazel gasped, and couldn't quite believe it. "She's dead?"

"Yes Hazel, I'm sorry." Frank lowered his head a bit.

Hazel thought of the times they had been together, the games they had played and the fun they had had. It was all gone. Her sister was dead. Her brother had been so near her but she still hadn't been able to recognize him. A tear slid down her cheek. Would Nico remember her?

Frank dragged his chair near Hazel's to comfort her. "Hazel, it's okay. Nico's alive."

"Would he remember me Frank? Would he?" She asked, as two teardrops slid down her face.

Frank put an arm around her. "He will. How won't he? He was your cousin. Of course, he'd remember the fun you used to have."

"All this time, he was right in front of my eyes, but I couldn't recognize him. How could I not? How couldn't I remember him?"

"Well, he has changed a lot. And it has been a long time since you saw him. It was natural for you not to remember him. He hasn't recognized you either"

Hazel thought about these words and somewhat calmed down. "What should I do now? What if I go to him but he can't recognize me?"

"He will," Frank said, reassuring her as he wiped her tears. "Calm down, Hazel. Nico will remember you alright."

Hazel looked at him. "Thank you, Frank."

"For what?"

"You found out about him. My Dad kept me in the dark about it but he obviously knew. You're a true friend."

Frank smiled. "Just to lighten up the mood, now. I have another surprise. But you have to smile first. Come on, smile."

Hazel managed a weak smile. "That's nice. Now come here."

He led her a few steps away from the table to a clump of bushes. He bent over them and felt around till he found what he was looking for. "Ready?" He called out to her.

"Yeah."

He took out a bottle full of something and opened the lid. They flew out into the air, everywhere. Fireflies. They flew up surrounding a delighted Hazel and a smiling Frank, sparkling in the dark night.

Hazel twirled, spreading out her hands. "This is so lovely!" She gazed in wonder at them and then turned to Frank.

It almost came as a surprise to Frank when Hazel hugged him. "Thank you, Frank. This is too lovely for words." Frank hugged her back saying. "It was all my pleasure."

When they broke apart, Hazel had a shining face. "What was the other thing you wanted to say to me?"

Frank's nervousness all came back to him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I just… wanted to say that I…"

"Yes?" Hazel said, half-hoping he would say what she wanted him to.

Frank took a deep breath. _Tell her,_ he thought, _this is the moment. Just do it._ "Hazel, from the moment I met you, I liked you very much. Talking with you was the only thing I could think of the whole time when I wasn't with you. Your smiles brighten up my whole day. I like you very much Hazel. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hazel blushed a little and smiled. "Frank, I wish you would have told me before. I really like talking to you too. And all this," She pointed out to the table and the fireflies, "All this has made me certain that I really want to be with you too."

Frank grinned. "I- I can't believe it. I…" Stopping midsentence, they kissed. All was silent except the crickets chirping.

 **Wooohooo! We finished Frazel, We finished Frazel…! And I did it quite well didn't I? Comment if you found it most adorbs…! Bye guys till next time.. Next time it's time to rock to Reynico! Till the next time!**


	46. Wet Showers

**Hey guys! I'm back with a Reynico chapter for you… I really do hope you enjoy it… these are my last few chapters... Oh I'm really gonna miss this story! Thank you for all the support you've shown me lately… Love you guys XD Happy reading!**

"Where's Nico?" Reyna asked Jason.

All the others except Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Nico were sitting in the hall talking and chatting. After a long day, the others were discussing about their personal experiences and the singing contest. They were really looking forward to that.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. He must have gone to the room or somewhere."

Reyna frowned. She hadn't seen Nico all day. But she also knew that nothing bad had happened. Then, why had he just shut himself out again?

She got up and made her way to Nico's room which he shared with Leo and another boy. She hoped that boy wasn't there. She knocked on the door.

Nico opened it. When he saw that it was her, he tried to shut it but Reyna had got her foot in the doorway. She pushed hard at the door and Nico had no choice but to give way.

He scowled. " _What?_ "

" _What?!_ What has happened to you, I'd like to know that. All day you don't show a smile, and don't interact. Why have you shut yourself out again?" Reyna said, angered.

Nico sighed in frustration and closed the door. "What do you care about me? You haven't shown your face either."

Reyna gasped in disbelief. "Yeah, well. I have the right to stay with my friends, haven't I?"

"Yeah, because you aren't my friend. Nobody is." Nico said, bitterly.

"Oh come on, Neeks. It isn't like that. You _have_ friends; you just don't appreciate them or open up. Nobody seems like a friend to you if you do that."

Nico pointed a finger at her. "Don't give me that entire lecture. I'm not talking to you. Get out of my room."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't go. Do what you want." Reyna challenged.

"Fine." He walked away.

"Where are you going?" Reyna called after him.

"Wait and watch." He went into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of shaving cream. Opening it, he smeared some on Reyna's face, making her gasp. "Now go. Or I'll put some more on you."

"You…" Reyna glowered at him. She snatched the bottle out of his hand and smeared some back on him.

"What the hell…" Nico glanced at his face in the mirror and saw his eyebrows and cheeks covered with white foam. Reyna had an evil grin on her face. "I'll get you for that."

Nico chased after her in the bathroom. Finally, catching her, he grabbed the bottle, "Give that to me!"

"Will not!" Reyna cried, trying equally as hard to snatch it out of Nico's grasp. The bottle was open and the cream came gushing out of it, pouring over their hands.

Trying to get as much cream over the other as they could, they smothered the cream over each other's faces in sheer determination to win the match. Tangled in each other's arms, the cream was splotched on their faces.

Tearing away from Nico's arms restraining her she went over to the shelf where a tube of toothpaste was kept. She squeezed a whole lot of it on her hand and walked towards Nico, who was wiping his face on a towel. She caught Nico unawares, and covered Nico's face in toothpaste, laughing wickedly.

Nico, who was no less, bought the whole tube and smeared some of it down Reyna's arms and face. She screamed, though not loudly in defiance and turned the shower on, positioned right over them. It did the trick and made Nico stumble a bit when Reyna freed herself from his grasp.

The toothpaste all dissolved in water created lots of foam, making the floor slippery. Taking the rest of the toothpaste in her hand she turned towards Nico trying to smother it all over him, but Nico was cleverer this time. He dodged her hand and made her wipe her hand on the towel. But while doing so, the floor slick and slippery, Nico lost his balance bringing down Reyna with him.

Fortunately for them, they did not fall hard. Reyna was on top of Nico, breathing heavily from all the action they had done in the past few minutes. Silence hung over them only disturbed by the flow of running water from the shower still running on top of them.

Nico brought his hand near Reyna's face and stroked her wet hair. Beginning in a sad, small voice, he said, "Don't ever leave me alone, Reyna. I hate it when you're not by my side." A pause. "Only you make me feel wanted and I can't fit in without you. You made my life better. You know what? You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, Nico," Reyna whispered, overwhelmed by his words.

Without hesitating a moment, as if moved by an impulse, they kissed. When they broke apart the only words he said was, "Let's clean up. The boys' are gonna kill me when they see this."

"Sure. And I won't ever leave you alone, Neeks. I'm always with you." Reyna smiled.

And with that they set to work.

 **Okayyyyyyyyy… This chapter was way too awesome for me.. I really really hope you enjoyed it because I really did. If you did enjoy this then please please tell me in the reviews… Waiting for your lovely words in the comments.. Go and vote! (Btw, Percabeth is the chapter after the next, so keep holding on XD) Byeee!**


	47. Tortures

**Hey guys! Second last chapter before climax… feeling excited? I really hope so cuz I am too… This is unfortunately, a bad chapter regarding Luke… but bears with me. I swear Luke will get all he deserves in the end and you will love it… XD Happy Reading! (Or may I just say don't kill me… Peaceful Reading ;))**

Annabeth pulled out a bottle from her suitcase. It was an empty milk bottle, with no label. She sighed. After sitting in the hall, talking, her friends had come back to see Annabeth deep in thought. She had shrugged it off as her friends had fussed over her. After they had gone to sleep, Annabeth had crept out of bed and here she was collecting things she'd need.

She pulled out some A-3 sized papers too and a black fountain-pen. She took this small bundle and put it in a chest of drawers near the door.

Planning to come back later for them, she closed the door behind her with a heavy heart.

Annabeth reached Luke's room. As she walked she felt someone's eyes on her and from the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow as well. She turned to look but there was no one around. Her brow creased into a slight frown. She was sure she had seen someone's shadow.

Maybe she had been mistaken. With a sigh, she knocked the door three times. Surprisingly, she heard voices from inside. But how could it be? Why would Luke call anyone else? Fear crept into the back of her mind. Were they the friends he was talking about? Were they meaning to harm Percy or Thalia or any of her friends in any way?

But having no reply to these questions, Annabeth remained silent pushing them out of her mind. Luke opened the door. The voices were a bit louder now the door was open.

"Oh, Annie!" Luke grinned at her. "You're here!"

"As if you had given me a choice," she said bitterly.

"No, I didn't. But I'm glad to see you anyway. I have a surprise for you."

Annabeth frowned as she entered the room revealing three boys lying sprawled on the bed, grinning flirtatiously at her. Her breathing deepened as she turned to face Luke. "What is this?" she snapped at him.

"Told you, a surprise." Luke smiled. "Boys…"

Annabeth turned her gaze back on the boys and gasped as she saw Thalia's so-called boyfriend, Dylan, too.

"Hey, Annie," the blonde haired one among them said, as his eyes raked over her body. "I'm Ethan. Positioning himself behind her, he glided his hands over her arms making Annabeth shudder and jerk herself aside, defensively.

"Aw, don't be shy Annie," the other boy said while Dylan grinned. "We'll be friends. I'm Michael."

Ignoring them, Annabeth turned to Luke, "Luke, why are they here?"

"Why? To have fun, why else?" Luke shrugged. He was searching for something in a closet.

"Really?" Annabeth glared at him, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Why ever not, Annabeth?" Dylan asked, grinning at her. "If we can ransom you to come here every night, I'm sure we can do this, too. Besides you're worth it." He laced his hands across her waist and Annabeth tugged at them.

"I can't think what you've done to Thalia! How can she believe you like this?" Annabeth said, disgusted.

"Oh, we know deception like the back of our hands. And we love girls and they love us. Makes matters pretty easy." He winked.

"Aha! Found it," Luke exclaimed, removing the black cloth that had given Annabeth horrors from the first day. He took the other cloth, used to bind her hands, from the other table.

Annabeth's heart rate increased. She couldn't, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She would have to do something.

"Luke… Luke, listen to me please. Don't do this. _Why_ are you doing this?" Annabeth backed away from him as he came closer.

"Oh, Annabeth," Luke said, coming closer and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You've obviously heard the phrase, 'Sharing is caring'. Well, you're mine; you and I both know it. So, I thought I would just share you with my friends. Isn't it right? Sharing things with your friends?"

"It is; with things, not people," Annabeth said, in a determined voice. "Luke, please-"

"What does it matter, Annie? It's the same with things, people, whatever." Luke said gesturing to the boys to hold her hands.

Ethan held her hands tightly while Luke bound it with the cloth. Annabeth struggled to get free but all was in vain against the strength of the boys. She was desperate now. Her voice took on a pleading tone. "Luke, no, please, don't do this. Please, don't do this. Please."

Luke was holding the black cloth to tie her eyes. Hearing her, he stopped. His fingers clasped her chin. "You look so cute, when you plead, Annie. I love this part of you. I simply can't resist it. Fine."

"Fine? Fine what?" Annabeth asked, her hopes rising a little bit when she heard this.

"I won't put the blindfold on," Luke said, an evil smile playing on his lips. Annabeth's heart sank. "You get to see our faces, this time."

Annabeth shook her head frantically, the hopes sinking back in her heart. "No, no, Luke. Please don't. Don't do this. Please. Gods, what have I done to you?" She groaned inwardly at her ill fate as a tear trailed across her cheek.

Luke sneered at her. "You've done plenty. You almost ruined my reputation. Oh, and don't even think about screaming. Dylan is right here and Thalia's just waiting for his call to sneak out with him. You scream, she's dead. And don't forget Percy and your dear friends, too. Accidents happen." His sickeningly sweet smile was back. "Now, enjoy the hour with us."

Annabeth tried to say 'No!' but no words came out of her mouth as the lights switched off and she was roughly pushed on the bed. The cruel faces of boys were all she saw as four pairs of hands groped across her body. And she could do nothing to stop it.

 **Okay, sorry! SORRY! Don't kill me… Percy will pay back I promise! Till the next chapter! PERC** **ABETH!**


	48. The Wave's Roars

**So, I think this chapter is gonna be a flashback and a little bit of a filler but IT IS VERY IMPORTANT… So bear with me this time and I promise the next chapter will be Percabeth… PINKY PROMISE!**

Annabeth was pushed out of the room. Tears bleared her eyes as the boys behind her closed the door, laughing. Her hair was disheveled and her hands red from struggling against the cloth that had restrained her. Her shoulder ached from the hard slap Luke had given her before pushing her away.

Wiping her tears away, and tugging at the knots in her hair she walked, her footsteps sounding from the wooden floor.

Percy, who had been listening attentively for the past hour, had almost gone to sleep beside his position at the door. The sound of quick footsteps woke him up soundly. He opened the door of his room a bit so he could see what was going on outside. He saw Annabeth in her T-shirt and jeans walking around the corner, making her way to somewhere.

Wearing his shoes, he quietly followed her, closing the door behind him gently, and glanced round the corner. She was taking the lift, probably to her own room. Percy looked around wondering what to do. He couldn't use the lift because Annabeth was already in it. He looked around when an idea struck him. He saw the stairs right opposite to the lift and decided to catch her before she could enter her room. He raced down the steps as fast as he could, one floor down. He saw Annabeth go inside the room, opening the door with her keys.

He cursed under his breath, thinking he had missed her. Turning back to go to his own room, he heard the door click. His hopes raised a little and he glanced cautiously around the wall. It was Annabeth getting out of her room with some things; paper, a pen and a bottle? What were they for?

Determined to find out, Percy resolved to follow Annabeth closely.

Annabeth closed the door as lightly as she could and gazed around her to see if anyone was there. No one was around, or so she thought as she missed the shadow of the boy following her. She entered the lift and pressed the button for the ground level.

She reached the ground level and took the door opening to the garden outside. She made her way on the narrow path, leading to the beach. Walking slowly and making as little noise as possible, she walked hugging the bottle and the other things to her chest.

When her shoes met the soft sand instead of the hard rocky ground she sighed. She had reached her destination. Searching for a good rock to sit on as the tide was bound to be high at this time of the night, her thoughts wandered off to Calypso.

FLASHBACK

Annabeth laughed at the joke Piper told her as both of them walked in the beautiful, blue Georgia aquarium. Her smile faded a little as she realized that this was one of the few times she had escaped Luke's clutches. She winced a little as someone passing her bumped into her right shoulder.

The wound still hurt as bad, even after two days. She couldn't shake off the pain her back gave her every day while walking. Calypso walked up next to them.

"Hey, Calypso!" Piper said, as she greeted her warmly. Annabeth smiled at her in way of greeting and Calypso smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Piper, but I saw this incredibly incredible fish out there, and I know Annabeth will just love it. Can I take her with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Piper smiled in approval. "I'll be with Jason if you wanna catch up."

Calypso nodded and they set off to find the 'incredibly incredible fish'. Calypso's warm smile faded off and her face turned serious.

"Annabeth, if I ask you this question, will you truly answer?" Calypso asked her.

"Well, of course. You're my close friend. Why wouldn't I answer anything you ask?" Annabeth laughed.

"Honestly?"

Annabeth sighed. "Pinky promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Now tell me, what is it? Something to do with Leo?" Annabeth smiled a bit and Calypso's cheeks warmed a bit.

"Of course not," Calypso brushed it off. "Annabeth what are those marks between your shoulders?"

Annabeth face turned white. The smile was wiped off her face. "W-What marks?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"You swore. Don't tell lies. What are those red marks?"

Annabeth recovered. "Oh, nonsense, Calypso. What marks are you even talking about? I don't – Ow!" Annabeth exclaimed, grimacing as Calypso pressed the space on her back, not quite hard, but hard enough to hurt.

"I thought so." Calypso said, looking grave. "Now will you tell me?"

Annabeth was in a fix. How could she tell Calypso? She wasn't allowed to talk about it. She looked around as if afraid that Luke would come out and scare her with his sneer.

"Who are you looking for?" Calypso voice startled her out of her trance. Calypso placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulders in a placating gesture. "Annabeth? Is everything okay? Is- Is anyone … abusing you?" She said the words as if afraid of them to come true.

Annabeth was breathing heavily and a tear streaked down her cheek as she thought what would happen if Luke got to know. Would… Would something happen to Thalia or Percy? She looked at Calypso her face in a state of alarm.

Calypso was shocked to see her friend almost in tears and hurried her to the bathroom. Luckily for them, the bathroom was devoid of people, leaving them to their privacy.

"What's happening Annabeth? Please tell me," Calypso said as she wiped the stray tears off Annabeth's face.

"I –I can't, Calypso. Please understand. I… I just can't." Annabeth said, yet another tear making its way down her cheek.

"Why ever not? I can help you Annabeth, really. Please, please tell me." Looking at Annabeth in this state, Calypso almost broke down herself but forced herself to calm down. After much coaxing, Annabeth finally came out with the truth.

"Calypso, promise me, you will never, ever tell this to anyone. No one. Okay?" Annabeth held Calypso's hand as she turned backwards again and again, afraid that someone would see them, or worse hear them talking.

Calypso promised and Annabeth started. "It all began after I slapped Luke in front of many people. He was really bugging me and flirting way too much. But after that he made my life worse than hell." She explained his tortures, how he would tie her up each night and touch her everywhere. "He also hits me with a belt. That's what you saw Calypso. It's the mark the belt gives me after each slash."

A tear streaked down Calypso's cheek. She couldn't speak, couldn't believe that all this was the result of a slap. "I can't believe it."

"It gets worse," Annabeth said, shaking her head sadly. "He threatens me not to tell anyone and if I do, he will do something, I don't know what, with Thalia. It can't be pretty is all I know. He tells me if I breathe a word about this an accident might just happen to anyone of you friends or to Percy. I can't bear if anything happens to Percy or to you guys. I can't have it on my conscience all my life."

Calypso wiped her tears. "Nothing will happen, Annabeth. I promise. I won't say anything. But I really think _you_ should do something about this." Annabeth looked up. "Like, call the police?"

"The police?" Annabeth laughed bitterly. "The police won't even be able to do anything. Luke's dad is so big, he's probably got them wrapped around his little finger. Luke will be out of jail in seconds and then an accident will end the life of one of my friends. It's not gonna work, Calypso." She shook her head sadly. "Don't ever tell this to anyone. Promise me right now. You won't tell anyone."

Reluctantly, Calypso nodded and promised she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

END FLASHBACK

Reaching a spot near the rocks, she chose one, and sat down, looking at the dark sky and the waves roaring, only a little softer than her heart.

 **OKAY THAT WAS AWESOME EVEN IF I SAY SO… Wow! I fell greatly wicked having done that… Till the next chapter… I'm cooking up the most wonderful romance for Percabeth!**


	49. Sweet in the Salty

**(A/N) OKAY! THIS IS THE MOMENT! PERCABETH FINALLY HERE! This is gonna be a long chapter because I'm not here the next few days so lots of words... I also want a lot of comments or I'm not completing my story... If you don't comment on Percabeth I don't know what will make you guys comment... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment down! Love you guys! Okay, but forgive me for the first part cuz it's gonna be a bit bit sad... Happy Reading!**

Percy followed Annabeth's mysterious path, carefully. Pretty soon it began to dawn on him that she was going to the beach. _The beach?_ _Why would she_ _go to the beach at this time of the night?_ He determined to find out and followed her, making sure that his footsteps were soft and kept some distance behind her. When they reached the opening of the beach, he waited a minute to see what she was going to do.

Annabeth walked to the rocks and sat down on one. Percy slowly crept out and hid behind a couple of bushes growing nearby, a few paces behind her. She had in her hand her pen, paper and the bottle. She still stared at the sea trying to pacify herself from the roars of the waves. Annabeth stared down. Taking the fountain pen, she adjusted the paper on her lap so she could write easily without it folding.

Tears welled up in her eyes knowing why and what she was about to do. Ten years ago, Athena Chase, her mother, had told her as she was nearing her end. "Annabeth, will you do me one favor?"

"What is it, Mom?" The seven year old girl had replied, anxious to please her Mom and stop her from going to heaven.

"After I go to Heaven, will you write notes to me?"

'Notes?'

"Yes, notes. Long letters full of everything you want to tell me. Then, roll the papers in a milk bottle and throw it into the sea like in the stories you read. A message in a bottle." Annabeth nodded earnestly. Anything for her mom. "Write whatever is in your heart, no matter how bad or wrong it is. Write whatever you can't say to anyone else. When no one else will listen to you. On my birthday each year, throw me your message for me in the sea and I will be sure to help you."

"You'll help me?" Annabeth said, tears in her eyes. "Why can't you stay and help me here Mom, everyday, instead of once in a year."

"Because God needs me up there to help all the souls in the world. Won't that make you proud? Your mother helping everyone across the world?" Annabeth had nodded reluctantly, not quite convinced. "I'll always help you whenever you need me, Annabeth. I promise. You will write, won't you?"

"I promise, Mom," Annabeth smiled.

But here Annabeth didn't smile at the memory. She took the pen beginning to write.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Here I am, writing to you after another year has passed, bringing with it new disturbances, excitements, failures and successes. Today is your birthday. If you were alive this would be your 45th birthday. But you're not. I hate that. If you were only around to help me. At seven years old, I believed whatever you said. That, you will always help me, always remain by my side, even after death. To be really very honest, I'm not feeling your presence lately. I really don't see why God needs you more than I do today. I really can't. You said that I can write to you whatever I can't say to anybody. Well, I'm doing so now and if you are really with me, please, help your daughter._

 _I never knew why a slap could turn into such a misery of my life. After being forced together with Luke, he began abusing me every single night. He haunts me every single moment of the day. Why do I have to live with it? Just because I slapped him in front of a bunch of people, who I think didn't even care? Even when it was his fault? Don't I get my revenge? No. He'll either kill one of my friends, or abuse Thalia. Today he brought three more boys with him today. I was helpless. Why didn't you or God help me then? I don't see how anybody could need me more than you. Why didn't you help me then, Mom?_

 _And this isn't all. Luke broke my friendship with Thalia. Even Percy, my best friend left me for Rachel. Why does all this happen to only me? What did I ever do anyone in my whole life? Dad is so distant. He almost never talked to me while I was at home which reminds me; I don't even have a home anymore. My sweet step-mother Helen has successfully thrown me out of my very own house. I don't even know whether Dad supports her or not. I'm going to have to live with my friends. They haven't even tried to contact me even though I left one day before my trip started._

 _I beg you; I can't bear with this torture any longer. Please help me. I want to stay happy. I have forgotten what happiness is. Since, you left, I consoled myself that you will watch over me. What happened now, Mom? Where are you? Where are you?_

 _I have written to you every year on your birthday. On my own birthday you are the person I have missed the most. I just want one thing from you. Turn everything back to normal. I won't be able to bear this for long. If God wants it, I will come to meet you in Heaven, soon._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Annabeth._

One of the teardrops in her eyes dropped on the paper making a small wet circle on the paper. Trying to blink her tears away, she rolled the paper and put it in the milk bottle, closing the lid. Folding up her jeans and putting her pen in one of her jeans pockets, she got up from her place on the rocks and walked towards the sea raging before her. Her feet touched dry sand, then wet and finally the waves reached her. She went deeper and deeper till the water was till her knees. Hurling the bottle as far as she could in the sea, she felt a deep desperation inside of her. Seeing the bottle flow with the waves, far, far away, she stormed back to the shore and sat down on the rocks.

But she couldn't sit still for long. Soon, she was on her feet again and she grabbed sand, rocks, whatever came into her hands and flung it towards the sea, screaming and tears flowing freely, "I hate you! _I hate you!_ " Rocks after rocks were thrown and all the hatred for Luke came out with the same words.

Soon, Annabeth collapsed, tired of throwing rocks and sand pointlessly in the sea. Burying her head in her hands she cried her heart out, sobbing heartrendingly.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she stopped crying in cold fear. She looked back as a dark-haired boy sat down next to her.

"Percy?" Her voice was a whisper, which betrayed her fear of being found out.

"Annabeth," Percy said, his brows creasing into a slight frown, his voice showing his concern. "Are you okay?"

Those words seemed foolish to even Percy. Annabeth wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"No you're not," Percy said, looking at her distraught expression in the moonlight. "Come with me."

"Where to?"

"Just come." With that, he got up and helping her up, started walking further down the beach and no more words of conversation were said between them. Soon, a small cave was in sight. "This is one cave I found while I was walking by myself some time ago."

He was keeping it casual. She thanked Percy in her mind for understanding that much. They entered the rocky cave. Inside, were a few big rocks that almost felt as if they were kept for seats. The moonlight entered in plenty amount in the cave, making it fairly bright.

"Let's sit," Percy said. Annabeth nodded and sat down with Percy next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I should ask _you_ the same thing. What are _you_ doing here at this time of the night?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth looked in his sea green eyes. She tried to lie. "I- I couldn't sleep so, I thought I would take a stroll."

"Seriously, Annabeth. I'm not that naïve to believe you." Percy said, looking back at her. "Tell me, what's the matter? Why did you have a pen, paper and a bottle in hand?"

Annabeth looked away. How could she tell him the truth without saying a thing about Luke? He had obviously been watching her so she couldn't really lie.

Her long silence had convinced Percy that something was wrong. "Please tell me Annabeth. It's good to share things and vent your feelings out. Especially if their bad."

Annabeth yearned to tell him the whole truth but tried to convince herself she wouldn't. "Percy, I... I don't know where to start..."

"How about why the bottle and paper?"

Annabeth sighed. She hadn't shared that with anyone, not even her Dad. Still something made her tell Percy the whole truth. "My Mom left me when I was seven years old. She had lung cancer."

Percy was at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"A few days before she died, she was sitting with me spending her last days with her daughter. She told me to write whatever I wanted to say to her in a letter, seal it in an empty milk bottle and throw it into the sea. Every year on her birthday I used to do this. This day just happened to come on this trip. We were lucky to be near a sea." She smiled a half-hearted smile.

"What-What did you write in the letter?" Percy asked, cautiously, wondering whether Annabeth would reply.

Annabeth hesitated, prompting Percy to say. "If you don't wanna share it's-"

She interrupted him, staring straight ahead. "Someone told me, it's good to share things." Percy gave a nod in answer with a smile. Annabeth's face remained impassive as she stared at the sea in front of her. She decided to skip the part about Luke and tell about the other things. "A few months after my Mom died, Dad married again. Helen, my step-mother had two babies with Dad, Matthew and Bobby. My half brother along with my step mom made my life a little less worse than hell." Annabeth paused. Percy placed his hand on hers in way of consolation. She went on.

"Just a few days before this trip, I heard my Dad and Helen fighting about whether or not to keep me in the house. I ran away before I could be seen. The second time this happened again but I'd been found eavesdropping. I had never seen my father so angry on Helen or anyone before. He left the house but after he did, Helen shouted at me to get out of the house. Two days before the trip."

"Did you?"

"I did. I went to Thalia's and stayed there till you guys came. That's why you saw me there already." Annabeth looked at him. Percy squeezed her hand, a look of concern on his face which was mixed with hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. Or at least we could have talked." Annabeth looked away a bit ashamed at the fact that she had kept it from him. "Was it that that you girls were discussing the night before when I came in the room?" She nodded, her head low.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't want to trouble you. I thought I would deal with it by myself."

"And I'm sorry Annabeth." She looked up. "I'm sorry. After Rachel came, I forgot about you." Annabeth looked down again remembering the night that had changed her life. "She was my best friend in my childhood. We would go to her farm together and play so much. I would really look forward to it every summer holidays. But as we grew older, our school pushed us apart and when I shifted to Manhattan, we couldn't meet any more. That night at the party, when Rachel pulled us apart and started dancing with me, I felt really bad looking at your face. She asked me if someone's best friend falls in love with him what should they do."

Percy took Annabeth's hands, forcing her to look at him. "I said, they should love them back. Then, as if to prove her point, she kissed me. My whole mind was rejecting her but somewhere I thought that she has been my best friend. She has given me the best of times before we got separated. Maybe I should love her back. Believe me, it was the worst decision of my life. My best friend was not Rachel, It was you. I was thinking about you when I said that they should love each other." Annabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't love Rachel, I love you."

Annabeth flew at him and hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes, making a wet spot on Percy's shirt. But he didn't care. He hugged her back, his hand in her soft blonde hair and for the first time felt free, without restraints. He was doing this by his own free will.

"You don't know how bad I felt that night and worse than that next morning," Annabeth said pulling away from him but keeping his hands in hers. "I lost both you and Thalia. My only two best friends that I could depend on in any situation. Please forgive me for that day. I didn't mean to hurt you by saying all those things."

"But why did you? Why did you start dating Luke? You hated him." Percy asked.

Annabeth had forgotten that she was still Luke's girlfriend and awkward questions may be asked. "Percy, do you trust me?" Confused, he nodded his head in agreement. "Then, just understand that whatever I did was under circumstances I couldn't help." Percy began to protest but Annabeth shushed him. "Please understand, Perce and don't ask any questions. I promise as soon as it clears out I will tell you everything." She grasped his hands tighter.

Percy not quite convinced by this. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Annabeth, Luke isn't... isn't forcing you to do this, is he?" He said this reluctantly as if it was the last thing on earth he wanted to happen.

Annabeth heart filled with fear but forcing herself to keep calm and not betray any signs of acceptance of the idea, she forced a laugh. "No one can ever force me to do anything, Seaweed Brain."

"If you say so," Percy said, believing her this time. His doubt was reduced to a very small shade which he forgot in seconds. "But I bet you _I_ can."

He lifted her effortlessly off the rocks with her hands at the back of his neck as he whirled around with a laughing, shrieking Annabeth in his hands. She removed her hands from behind his next and started beating him softly on his chest saying, "Put me down, Percy!"

Obliging her soon, he put her down on the sandy bottom. Pinning her to the wall of the cave with his hands at either side of her, he kissed her. When they broke apart, both of them were smiling at each other.

"You didn't have to pick me up for that," Annabeth said, her arms around Percy's neck and his at her waist. Then with a naughty look in her eyes, she pulled away from him walking on the shore of the beach.

"What happened?" Percy called after her as he walked behind her. Quick as lightning, Annabeth ducked and picked up some sand and threw it over Percy. He raised his arms in defense as the shower poured over him, leaving sand in his hair.

"You," Percy said as Annabeth laughed. He, too, picked up some sand and before Annabeth could stop him showered the sand over her as she shrieked. Soon, a sand fight was going on between the two.

After the last throws were flung on each other, they collapsed on the sand beneath them. Lying on their backs near each other and breathing heavily, they looked at each other a grin on their faces. They turned to face each other still lying down. Percy cradled her face in his hands while Annabeth staring at him, sighed.

"I will break up with her tomorrow itself, Wise Girl. I promise." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "It's already tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. It's past twelve."

"Then, I will break up today itself. Can't you do the same? We can start all over again, you know?" Percy said, hopefully.

Even though her heart craved for that, she couldn't say 'yes'. Luke was still in her life. "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, I can't." Percy's face fell. "But I promise that I will. As soon as I can. I promise I'll change everything as soon as I can."

Percy smiled. "That's good enough for me." He sat up. "Want another ride?"

Without waiting for an answer he picked her, Annabeth in shock but laughing, and went towards the sea. When they were in the water, he set her down, carefully. Throwing drops of water at her, he laughed, challenging. Annabeth took the challenge.

Throwing sea water with both her hands at Percy, Annabeth cried out, "You started this, remember."

"I will," Percy grinned at her as he chased her flinging sea water whenever he could and her doing the same.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he said, suddenly wrapping his arms around her, as she was picking up a few shells she noticed.

Turning around in his arms, and hugging him back, she said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Kissing passionately, they stood in the moonlight the water's waves swirling at their feet.

The sea water was salty but Percy and Annabeth were very close to it. They were sharing sweet moments together in this very salty water.

 **OMG! I LOVED LOVED LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW NICE AND SO VERY CLOSE THIS CHAPTER IS TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY VERY OWN IMAGINATION!**

 **(A/N PLEASE READ-IMPORTANT) :Please please please tell me how you liked this chapter... I'm go on a holiday from tomorrow till the tenth, which is Wednesday to Saturday. I will write as soon as I come back, that is, on tenth itself... But please leave your comments here so that I know that at least someone is reading my story and loved Percabeth here. I promise to write very very soon! Till the next time! Love you guys! Bye!**


	50. The Music Blares On

**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip… But I see not many comments … Only two?! Seriously? I'm gonna stop writing soon if this keeps going on… I'm really cross with you… Not even Percabeth? *sigh* Anyways, this chapter is right before the climax… The singing contest! Enjoy with all the songs…**

 **(A/N) If you wanna skip the lyrics of the song, do so. It would be better to read the song through, especially if you don't know it. It'll help with understanding the story. I've chosen the songs carefully.**

Music blared from the speakers they were standing nervously ahead of. Jason, Percy, Calypso and Piper, having chosen to enter the singing contest stood in line, each with their numbers. Jason was third, Piper seventh, Calypso twelfth, and Percy fourteenth. Piper had changed her plans and had decided to enter on her own, much to Hazel and Annabeth's relief, because they hadn't practiced a bit.

The contest had just started and the second participant was performing on the makeshift stage the authorities had made in the large hall. The audience was cheering, sitting on the seats right in front of the stage. The walls of the hall were decorated with large banners of the name of the contest, 'Stars in Wings'.

The rest of the friends were sitting in a line of chairs, a few rows behind the very first. Reyna and Nico were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Everyone in their group knew about their dating each other by now. It was the same with Frank and Hazel sitting beside them. Annabeth was sitting next with Leo. They had saved four seats for their friends who were performing. Rachel was sitting beside the empty seats waiting for Percy to come and meanwhile, waving to him with sickly sweet smiles whenever he cared to look around. Percy didn't give her a second glance. He didn't even look over to her.

After a lot of convincing the last night, Annabeth had coaxed Percy into not telling Rachel about them. Sure, he could break-up with her if he liked, but pretend that nothing had happened between Annabeth and himself. Percy had reluctantly agreed as Annabeth persuaded him that she would change things soon.

Annabeth knew. This was the night, the night on which she _was_ going to change things. She wasn't going to tolerate the tortures Luke was raining upon her. She was going to stand up to him tonight.

As the second performer finished, the host announced Jason's name along with a few compliments to the former. Looking over to Piper, who flashed him a smile and winked, he thought of their plan. Both of them were going to sing a song dedicated to each other. As he walked on the stage, Nico, Frank, Annabeth and Hazel cheered him. The host asked him to say a few words about his song.

Jason took the mike, "I just wanna say that this song is for a person who means a real lot to me. I hope my friends know who it is." He flashed a smile at the confused four sitting in the crowd. The host withdrew from the stage and Jason tuned his guitar. The music started sounding from the speakers.

 _I wanna see you run  
Anywhere you want  
Never let the darkness hold you back  
No fear of getting lost_

 _I wanna see you fly  
Way beyond the sun  
Anything you're ever gonna dream  
I pray that it will come_

 _But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight  
(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)_

 _Where you wanna go  
I'd love to take you there  
Wish that I could make the road easy  
I wish that life was fair  
Don't wanna see you cry  
Even when it rains  
And I hope you don't forget this  
You were born for better things_

 _But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
With no strength to stand  
Gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough  
Right when it's hurting I will be there  
To help any burden  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight  
(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)  
Any place any time you  
Gotta know for you I'll fight_

 _Anywhere you go  
Your gonna find me  
No matter what you need  
If you ever fall down and you can't get back  
If you lose your strength to stand_

 _If you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
With no strength to stand I'm gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough right when it's hurting  
I will be there to help any burden  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight  
(Ooh ooh, ooh ooh)  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight_

He finished the song and the audience burst into applause. Jason thanked them and got off stage. He looked towards Piper, who mouthed, "That was awesome!" He mouthed his thanks in return to her and went to sit with his friends in the crowd.

Nico looked at him saying, "So, who is it that you fight for?"

Jason said, a smile rising in on his face, "Guess for yourself. Or wait for the other performances. You'll get to know who it is. She's singing a song for me, too."

The others were really curious, but they got the sign that he wasn't going to reveal anything. So, they watched the other performances, trying to listen carefully for hints in vain. Soon, the seventh performance awaited them. Piper, cheered on by her friends, walked on stage. Taking the mike she said, "This is for the person I really, really like. Please keep loving me like you do. Friends, take the hint." She winked at the five sitting in front and started the song.

 _You're the light, you're the night_ _ **  
**_ _You're the color of my blood_ _ **  
**_ _You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

_I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

The song ended and the crowd cheered on for a few seconds before stopping. The four people, previously confused, were now smiling at each other and Jason.

"Are you two together?" Hazel asked him, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you think?" He smirked at her.

"Yes," Annabeth said, beside him, smiling. "You've been letting out signs of it. I know it. I've been watching you guys. Why this surprise?"

"You're right. We've been together for two days now. We just wanted you to guess about us." Jason smiled as the other shook their heads in disbelief.

"It was really clear, you know," Frank said. "There wasn't any doubt. You could have just said it."

"Okay, I'm not apologizing," Jason said, as Piper came and sat beside him.

"Apologizing?" Piper said, frowning. "No, it was just a surprise. What's there to apologize?"

"For holding out on us. That's not fair, Piper," Hazel said, pouting. "You didn't even tell your best friends."

Piper laughed. "Everything's fair in love and war, Hazel. And this is love." She pulled Jason close and kissed him.

The performances continued and the awaited twelfth performance was due. Leo got up from his chair and made his way to Calypso, who was waiting to be announced. "Hey, Sunshine!"

Calypso turned and her face broke into a smile. "Hey, Leo! What're you doing here?"

"Just for talking to you, darling," Leo grinned as Calypso shook her head. "All the best, Sunset."

"See! Two minutes ago, it was Sunshine and now it's Sunset."

"Well, I can't decide which is more beautiful." Calypso blushed a little as she smiled. "You aren't nervous, are you?"

"A little," Calypso sighed to show her anxiety.

Leo touched her shoulders. "You'll be great. Awesome, as usual. We all know how good you can sing. Don't be nervous. Okay?" Calypso nodded, smiling a little as she was encouraged. "Good. Anyways, what about that surprise you were gonna give me?"

Calypso grinned cheekily. "You'll see." The host announced her name. "I have to go now. Oh, by the way. I want your attention on the song." With that, she was off on the stage leaving Leo a bit confused. He did as he was told and went to his seat.

Calypso held the mike in her hands. "I want to dedicate this song to someone for which every word of this song remains true."

The others sitting in the crowd each thought, ' _Were all the performances here going to be dedicated to someone?_ '

Leo smiled a little hanging on to each word as the song started in Calypso beautiful voice.

 _My heart is telling me that you are gonna change, but no_  
 _My heart is lying right to my face, yeah_

 _My heart is making up excuses for your ways, but I wish that  
My heart knew when I should walk away_

 _It lets me down, it helps me as I get back up off the ground  
You're telling me that this is love but I found, it wasn't really on my side  
Now I think it's time_

 _I tell my heart to just butt out, keep its opinion to itself  
I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best  
It tells me not to love you, but my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly, I wish that I could leave my heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _I'm done feeling like a stranger to myself, so I know  
I've got to put all my feelings on a shelf, yeah_

 _It lets me down, loves me as I get back up off the ground  
You're telling me that this is love but I found, it wasn't really on my side  
Now I think it's time_

 _I tell my heart to just butt out, keep its opinion to itself  
I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best  
It tells me not to love you, but my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly, I wish that I could leave my heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up and let me think  
I've had enough, I need to just make up my mind  
So that's why_

 _I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best_

 _It tells me not to love you, but my heart says just forgive you  
Oh but it's not thinking clearly, I wish that I could leave my  
Leave my heart out of this  
Leave my heart out of this_

 _Le le le leave my heart  
Le le le leave my heart_

The song ended and the crowd cheered with her name on their tongues. Leo was grinning from ear to ear and as Calypso came down to sit next to him, he tried to say something, but Calypso shushed him. "Nothing right now. Later."

The thirteenth act was done and the fourteenth was due. Percy came on stage and Rachel shrieked out cheers. Trying his best to hide his irritation, he said on the mike given to him, "This is a song I'm singing for the one to who I should have apologized long before. I dedicate this song to the special person who has changed my whole life." Percy glanced toward Annabeth, who sat up straight, as he said this.

Rachel got so excited she kept poking everyone, saying, "It's me, it's me!"

Annabeth remained silent, listening to the words of his song.

 _I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time_

 _I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us? Did they ever fight  
Like us?_

 _You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I_

 _Oh, you and I_

 _I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground_

 _I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us, but they never tried  
Like us_

 _You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us _

_'Cause you and I_

 _We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I, you and I  
Oh, you and I  
Oh, you and I  
We can make it if we try  
You and I  
Oh, you and I_

The song finished and the audience burst into applause that continued even after Percy had sat down. Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye, smiling. Their eyes met and they exchanged a smile. Rachel was all over Percy when he came back.

"Oh, my Gods," Rachel's eyes shined. "That was so amaze! You were awesome, Perce!"

"Thanks, Rachel," Percy said, not even glancing at her.

Not noticing, Rachel went on ranting. "And to think, you dedicated that to me. How lovely, Perc-"

"Hold on," Percy said, finally looking at her. He had to break it to her. "Rachel, this song wasn't about you. It was about somebody else."

Rachel's smile faded. "Oh."

"Listen, Rachel. I know, you're awesome and cool, but… but I realized that being together with you would be cheating both me and you. I wouldn't give my hundred percent. So, I want you to just forget everything. I'm really sorry about this, but I like someone else."

Rachel scowled. "Someone else? Like who? That nerd, Annabeth? You chose me over her, didn't you? What happened now? Did she put something inside your brain to turn you against me?"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Percy almost shouted at her. Lowering his tone, as the others stared at him, he said, "Don't dare give bad words to her. I won't tolerate it. As for who the girl is, it's none of your business. You and I are over."

Rachel glared at him, breathing heavily and went off in a huff.

Beside him, Annabeth changed places and sat next to him, "Well, that was harsh."

Percy grinned at her. "Don't pretend. You loved it."

Annabeth laughed. "Okay. Yes, I did."

"Couldn't just let her insult you and get away with it, could I?" Percy said grinning at her.

"That's so sweet," Annabeth said, smiling at him. Percy moved closer to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Percy, no. I told you. We're only friends, nothing else."

Percy complained, but agreed nevertheless. The last performance was finished and the host said, "So, we've finished the last of our performances. Now is the time for votes. Everyone will be given one piece of paper and you can write one name on it. The highest number of one name will win first prize and so on till the third prize. The people who participated cannot vote for themselves. The papers are being distributed to whoever wants to vote. But take only one paper! No cheating!"

Annabeth was sitting, writing Percy's name on the piece of paper she was given, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to find Luke grinning at her. Fear welled up in her heart but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Care to meet my friends?" Annabeth opened her mouth to decline but Luke interrupted. "It's not a request."

Annabeth looked a bit uncomfortable and got up to go. Percy's eyes glanced at her as she got up. As he saw Luke, he remained mum but put all his anger behind his eyes directed towards him. If looks could kill, he would have killed Luke by then.

Annabeth tried not to scream out loud when Luke put his hand around her waist, pressing her wounds. "So, Annie. What happened with Percy? Rekindled your friendship?" His tone sound menacing.

Annabeth put on a casual tone. "Nothing much. He came and apologized. I accepted. We're just friends. I hope you haven't revealed anything and brought him closer to his death, have you?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "No, Luke. I haven't."

"Good. You've been a good girl. If I find that it's not true, well, you know what happens." They neared the table where the same two friends as last night, minus Dylan, were hanging out.

"Oh, hey Annie," said, coming closer to her and putting his mouth closer to her face. She could smell alcohol on his foul breath. "Looking as beautiful as last night. And as smooth." He said, sliding his hand across her arm.

"Stay away, Ethan." Annabeth growled at him, flinging his hands away from herself.

"Oh, Annie's in a daredevil mood tonight," Michael grinned. "What do you say, Luke?"

"I think, we should do something special tonight. What do you say boys?" Luke grinned at the other two. "But before, what about some cake?"

He went over to the food counter where pieces of cake were kept. Taking a piece he walked over to Annabeth and offered it to her. When Annabeth declined, he said, "Come on, Annabeth. You disappoint me. Have some."

Without waiting for an answer he began to stuff the cake down Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth struggled to close her mouth, but in vain as Luke held her mouth open. The cake broke to pieces as he stuffed it in her mouth. Just when she thought she could take it anymore, Luke took his hand away to wipe it on a tissue. Annabeth gulped down the cake slowly and painfully closed her mouth as the other two boys laughed behind her.

Calypso was a little distance away from the scene. She had been accepting her congratulations on her brilliant performance, when she saw this scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Just as she was about to intervene, Leo took her hand and began to drive her away, saying, "I want to show you something."

Calypso resisted but soon gave up thinking about Annabeth not asking to interrupt. She sighed as Leo led her away, the sad feeling weighing heavily in her chest.

 **Woohoo! Awesome chapter, eh? IKR! Okay, next chapter is the very beginning of the climax and also Caleo… Comment on my story guys… What has happened to you?**


	51. The Binding of the Moonlace

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongHey Guys! I'm back! This chapter's gonna be hellishly exciting... I'm gonna love being an author this time… muahahahaha! You're gonna regret the moment you started reading my story! Okay, no you're not... But whatever... Happy Reading!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" "Where are we going, Leo?" Calypso asked, as Leo held her hand and dragged her off from the party./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo grinned at her. "Wait and watch, Sunshine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"He brought her out in the garden lit with the lampposts. The moonlight was shining on the pair and crickets chirped in the grass. Leading her to a tree with a bench beneath it, he told her to sit. Telling her to wait there till he came back, he rushed to some place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso, although confused about Leo's behavior, couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and Luke. While Leo was dragging her off, she had heard the last words of Luke, quite faintly, "…take her to the room… do something special tonight…" That 'special' couldn't be anything nice. What could she do to stop him? Call the police? She had no evidence that Luke could have been doing something to Annabeth. And even if she did, Luke's dad's influence would pull him out of jail, any instant. emWhat could she do?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso had a worried, anxious expression written on her face when Leo returned. As he came towards her, his footsteps shook her out of her thoughts and she tried to be pleasant for his sake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""What is it Leo? Why have you brought me here out of the party? If I win, I wouldn't even know it." Calypso said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo laughed. "There's no if. You are gonna win, and if I'm not wrong, you're gonna get the first prize too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso smiled, though a bit half-hearted. "Thanks, Leo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Sitting down next to her, Leo said, "That was a nice surprise you gave me today. The song was awesome, that too, dedicated to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso smiled at him. "I knew you would like it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Did- Did you really mean it? Like, every word of it?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Well, of course. How can I not mean what I said I meant?" Calypso said, wondering what he was going to say next./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""I promised to give you a surprise as well." Leo said, trying to introduce the topic as casually as he could./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""What is it?" Calypso said, curious as to what the surprise would be, but her mind still roaming on Annabeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo held out his hand which he had held behind his back, revealing the beautiful snow globe Leo had himself made./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso gasped. "Did you make it yourself?" She exclaimed as she took it from his hands to admire it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo nodded, satisfied at her reaction. "Yeah. Do you like it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""I love it!" Calypso said, turning the globe around in her hands. "It's the Moonlace, isn't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Yes. I knew you would like it." Leo smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso turned the snow globe around in her hands. IT had pink and blue glitter floating in it and the flower stood out. Their special flower. The one they had chosen to be theirs. She wondered what it would be like if Percy and Annabeth were together and sharing gifts, instead of both staying away from each other. Now, Annabeth must probably be facing some new tortures of Luke, instead of having a blessed time with Percy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Her face must have betrayed some emotion because Leo asked her, in an anxious voice, "What? Didn't you like it? I'm sorry if you don't but I tried my best for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso forced a smile. "No, Leo. It's awesome as you are. I love it; I already told you. It couldn't have been better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Then why the sad face?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Nah. There was no sadness. What sadness-" Calypso tried to be causal but Leo interrupted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Don't give me that. I'm not gonna fall for it?" Calypso remained silent and looked down. Leo took her hands. "What is it Calypso? Is it something I did? Did someone else hurt you? Please, say something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso looked up and saw the emotion in his eyes. Should she tell him? But he was no different than her. What could he do? Annabeth had made her promise to never tell anyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Calypso?" Leo asked again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""It's not about you, Leo," Calypso said, finally. "It's not about you. It's about something else. Which is not important right now." She put her smiling face ahead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Don't tell me it's nothing? What happened? Did someone say something to you?" Leo tried again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Leo, I- I can't!" She said, annoyed at her situation, getting up from her seat. "I just can't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo got up and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calypso, try and tell me. I could help you. At least, tell me. It will take a great load off you. Maybe I could even help you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""You can't. If I can't do it, neither can you," she said, tearing up. "Nobody can help her. Nobody."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Her? Who?" Leo said, frowning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso was fairly crying now. Leo made her sit down and hugged her while she cried in his shirt, holding him close. When she had calmed down, she started, having decided to tell him the truth. She told him the full story of what had been happening to Annabeth all these seven days, how she had found it out and how it had all begun, while Leo listened with a grave face. "Annabeth wanted me to keep quiet. She made me promise not to say anything to anyone. But after I heard Luke saying something about what they were going to do tonight, I couldn't help it. Oh, my Gods. I have no idea what's gonna happen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" "What you did was absolutely right." Wiping the tears from her eyes, he said, "Don't worry Sunshine, everything will be okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Everything will emnot/emem /embe okay," Calypso shook her head. "Luke's special is something new to torture her. He was going to take her to a room and… and God knows what."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""He won't do what he wants to do today," Leo said, angered by Luke's behavior to his friend, all these days. "He won't get away with this." Leo stood up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso stood up too, hopes rising in her heart. "But what are you gonna do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""Stop all of this, tonight. Luke's gonna pay for all he's done." Leo said, his mouth drawn in a thin line./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""But how?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""I have a plan." Leo grinned, slyly. "I promise you, I will not let him do anything to Annabeth." He took his hands in his own. "I promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso looked in his brown eyes and him into her caramel ones. Without hesitating a moment, Calypso kissed him, her hands around his neck. Leo was too surprised to react at first but soon kissed back, his hands on her waist. When they pulled away, she only said, "Do what you have to."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Leo nodded, smiling. "I love you, Sunset."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"Calypso smiled at him too. "I love you too, Fire Boy." And Leo left to do what he was planning to do, leaving a happier Calypso behind with the snow globe of Moonlace in her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongYeah! This is the second chapter I've written today! I'm so excited for the climax beginning next chapter! Please read!/strong/p 


	52. Dangerous Escapades

**The beginning of the climax! Aren't you excited? Oh, but it's all gonna be over in a few chapters… We'll see how hard you'll cry… hahahahaha! Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

"What?!" Jason and Percy both burst out when Leo gave them the news.

"Yeah, guys, it's true. Annabeth is getting abused by Luke." Leo explained the whole story to them in low whispers in the corner of the hall. Percy was seething with rage.

"I'm going to kill that dog," Percy finally said. "How dare he do that to Annabeth?"

"I know. But right now he's on his way to do I don't know what to Annabeth. We need to move fast if we want to stop him. When we catch him red-handed, we'll call the police. We also need to take Thalia and keep her protected." Leo said, looking at the other two.

"I'm going up to Annabeth," Percy said and Jason agreed to accompany him.

"Okay, then," Leo said. "I'll handle Thalia. You guys go and check Luke's room."

Nodding to each other the trio parted ways.

* * *

Annabeth entered Luke's room along with him. Michael and Ethan were to stay down. She didn't like the look on his face and neither the idea of doing something special. Her lip was hurting her for some time now. She stroked the part which was hurting and winced when she saw blood on her finger. Her lip was cut.

Luke locked the door from above and turned to face Annabeth. He walked closer and Annabeth backtracked. She kept walking backwards and away from him till she bumped into the wall. Luke pressed closer.

"So, Annie. How are you enjoying with me?" Luke asked, his face close to hers.

"As much as I ever could," she replied, sarcastically.

"You've got quite the nerve today," he smiled. "What's up with you? Did Percy do something?"

"Nothing," Annabeth shrugged casually.

"Really? Is that why he broke up with Rachel?"

Annabeth gasped. "How do you know?"

Luke laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, you are so naïve. I mean, didn't you guess till now, that Rachel was working for me? Dating Percy was just a joke."

Annabeth couldn't believe it at first. "You think this is a joke. Dating someone?"

"Yes, of course. It doesn't even matter. You forget about it after some time."

"Percy liked Rachel!"

"And he dated her. What did he get? Nothing. It doesn't work. But it might work with us two. Well, what about something special tonight." He said, sneering at her. "Me and you, in bed." He licked his lips hungrily.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "No-"

"Not a request." Luke said his hand playing with the sleeve of her dress. He removed his shirt. Annabeth was breathing heavily, afraid of what might happen next. He brought her close and started opening the zip to her dress slowly, Annabeth struggling in vain in his hands. Suddenly, she saw a glass vase lying on the table beside the bed, on her right side. An idea sprang up in her head and she stopped struggling, her hand inching gradually towards the vase.

Luke pulled back and smiled at her. "Stopped struggling already? Nice choice you've made."

Glaring at him, she focused on guiding her hand slowly towards the vase. He was now removing the sleeves from her left hand, moving his hand slowly over her collarbone and shoulder. _Now's the time,_ she thought to herself and caught the vase by its neck. She raised it to hit Luke over his head and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Her hand was caught by Luke in midway.

"You got too much nerve today, girl," Luke said, scowling at her. Snatching the vase from her hand her threw it to the ground. The vase smashed to pieces making Annabeth gasp. "You're being very brave, aren't you?"

Annabeth didn't have any excuse and stuttered. Luke tore away the sleeve from the other hand making Annabeth cry out loud. He pulled the dress down and Annabeth was in her underclothes and a net tights, she was wearing. She folded her hands across her chest trying to hide as much as she could as Luke sneered at her.

"You've a nice frame. Let's see how you're legs are like." Luke grinned as he pulled the black tights down her legs. Annabeth was crying now.

"Please don't do this, Luke. Please. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Annabeth said, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands clasped together. "Please don't do this."

"Aw. Don't cry, Annie, darling. It'll be fun." Luke grinned wiping a tear from her cheek.

He threw her on the bed and Annabeth struggled and hit out hard wherever she could with her hands and legs. But that didn't seem to stop Luke. Just as he was about to open the clasp of her bra strap, someone outside the door called out loudly, "Annabeth! Annabeth! Are you in there?"

"Percy," her face broke into a smile. "Percy! I'm here! I'm he-" She shouted as loud as she could but Luke shut her mouth.

"I told you not to scream!" He hissed at her.

"Annabeth! We're coming. Open the door!" Percy screamed from the outside.

"Darn you." He cursed as the pounding on the door began. Luke's gaze fell on the pieces of shattered glass. He decided to finish the game once and for all. Grabbing the largest piece of glass he could find, he attacked Annabeth, meaning to drive the glass through her stomach.

Annabeth, suspecting his intentions, caught his wrists and pushed them away from her stomach, crying "Percy, help! Percy!"

The pounding on the door increased as the two boys pushed harder. Annabeth had pushed the glass away from her midsection but while the fight was going on, the glass cut her thigh, deeply. Blood spurted from the wound, dripping on to the white duvet beneath them.

The lock on the door finally broke revealing to Percy and Jason the pair fighting with a glass in their hands.

 **Ooh! Next chapter tomorrow… Cuz I've already written three today… I've written almost five hours. Five to ten o' clock… You should be happy! The climax has begun!**


	53. Daggers

**Hey guys! Didn't you like the suspense I gave you last chapter! OMG... that chapter was awesome… but the next is gonna be even worse… So much for being the wicked author… Comment how u liked it! Happy Reading!**

Percy ran to Annabeth sitting on the bed as Luke moved away to run. Jason caught the back of his shirt as he rushed past him, "Not so fast."

Percy helped Annabeth sit up, not seeming to even notice the fact that she was half-naked. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, wiping her tears. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Percy said, looking at the deep gash in her thigh. It was now bleeding heavily, covering almost her whole thigh in red blood.

"I'll clean it up," Annabeth said, reaching the drawer, searching for tissues. As she bent to the drawers, Percy noticed the belt marks on her back. "Annabeth?" She turned to look at him. "Did he do that to you?"

Annabeth's breathing caught in her throat. Biting her lip, she nodded. Now that everything had been revealed, what was there to hide?

Percy turned to Luke, his face screwed up in anger. Jason had closed the door to the room, so no one could see through. Luke was trapped in the room.

But soon, he would not be alone. Carefully reaching out for his phone in his pocket, making no sudden movements, he had managed to give a missed call to Dylan as Jason watched Annabeth and Percy.

"Jason, call the police and doctor. We might have serious injuries here." Percy said, making Luke sneer. Jason did as he was told, and Percy went up to Luke. Holding his collar, he slammed Luke into the wall. "How dare you do that to her? You think you can get away with what you did? You forget, your Dad might be big but no one can avoid a court case fled for harassment and abuse."

Luke smiled at him. "Oh, calm down, Percy. I don't _think_ I can get away with it. I _know_ I can." He pointed a finger at Percy. "And you can't stop me. Hands off me now, if you please."

Percy clenched his fist and without any warning, punched him hard in the face. Luke fell down on the floor. When he looked back up at Percy, he had a cut near his lips. Getting up, he said, "You're gonna pay for this, Jackson."

"Like hell I will." Percy grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall again.

"Don't move," Luke said, his tone full of warning. "I promise you're gonna be in huge trouble. Annabeth must have told you all about this, didn't she?"

"Whether or not she did is of no consequence to you. We all know now is all that matters."

"If she did, she must have told you about Thalia. Do you know," Luke paused, smiling just thinking about it. "Do you know what's gonna happen to her if Annabeth told somebody?"

Annabeth had cleaned her wound and patched it up with tissues. She was now dressing up in her half torn frock and hearing Luke, looked up in shock. She whispered, "No." Raising her voice, she said, "No, I didn't tell him. Tell Dylan to wait, please. Percy-"

"There's no need to beg in front of him anymore, now." Percy said, interrupting her. "I know about it."

Just then, Luke's phone rang. Before Percy could snatch it out of reach, Luke took the call, pushing Percy away from him hard. Someone must have given him disappointing news but Luke let out an angered cry. "What? What do you mean can't find her?"

He paused to listen while Percy gave a smile. _Good old Leo,_ he thought. _He must have hidden her somewhere._

Luke resumed his conversation in an irritated tone. "Fine. Leave her and get your stupid butts out here right now. We need to fight our way through."

Before he could say a word more, Percy snatched the phone from his hands and cut the call. He threw the phone to the ground and the screen shattered.

"You bloody-" Luke tried to punch him, but Percy caught his fist.

"I broke your phone and you're already using bad language. Annabeth was tolerating all your tortures for so many days and she didn't say a word. You thing abusing someone is okay?" Percy said, twisting Luke's hand around his back, making him groan in pain. "And do you think I would have come here without making arrangements for my friends' safety? You're plain stupid."

"Just like you." Luke said in a mocking tone. "You're stupid too. You broke the lock. How are you going to stop my friends coming on here? How are you gonna fight them? Seems like you're more stupid than I am, Percy."

As if on cue, the three boys, Ethan, Michael and Dylan entered the room. "Get him, boys. And her, too."

Ethan made a move towards Annabeth but Percy caught him midway, catching the back of his collar. The other two boys caught flung themselves on Percy and he struggled to maintain his position. He saw a knife along with some fruit on the nearby table. Without letting go of Ethan, he pushed the other two back. He seized the knife and threw it on the bed. "Grab the knife, Annabeth!"

Annabeth nodded and grabbed the knife thrown to her. Percy let go of Ethan and turned to the others behind him. Grabbing the largest piece of glass himself, he cut Michael coming towards him on his arm. Howling, Michael grasped his bleeding hand, leaving Percy to deal with Dylan.

Dylan bent over as Percy punched him in his gut. Quick as lightning he slammed his elbow into his neck. Dylan rolled over on the floor unconscious.

Luke had meanwhile made his way to Annabeth to help Ethan trying to finish her off. Sitting on her knees, Annabeth cut hard into Ethan's thighs and pushed him back. Ethan fell to the floor. Bumping his head on the floor, Ethan passed out.

Luke was smarter. He snatched the knife out of Annabeth hands. The knife only cut him a bit on his arm when he threw it away. It landed a few centimeters away from Ethan. Annabeth was defenseless and could only clutch his fists to prevent him from getting to her throat. It was like fighting a losing battle. Annabeth provided some resistance but slowly Luke's hands were closer and closer to suffocating her to death.

"Percy! Help me!" She cried out, knowing she couldn't resist Luke any longer.

Percy looked back and Michael, who was only looking for a chance, pushed him to the ground. Annabeth screamed as he fell. "Percy!"

Michael kicked him in the gut and Percy groaned. He couldn't get up because Michel didn't stop kicking him. After a few kicks, Percy got an idea. Michael pulled back his leg, ready to kick him. Percy caught his foot and pulled hard. Michael lost balance and fell hard on the ground. Percy stood up as quickly as his sore stomach would let him and kicked Michael on his face. Blood spurted out from his nose and he groaned. Percy kicked him hard on the head. Michael's eyes rolled back in his head as he closed his eyes, unconscious.

Percy turned to Annabeth. Annabeth tried in vain to overpower Luke but he couldn't be stopped by her. He was now at her neck, suffocating her. Annabeth kicked her legs at his stomach making him wince, but that didn't make him move. He kept pressing her throat.

Annabeth could see it all end right there. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Percy pulled Luke off Annabeth. Annabeth gasped and took great gulps of air, trying to calm herself down.

Percy punched Luke hard in the gut. Luke spit out some blood. "You don't get it, do you?" Percy said, punching him again. "The bad guys always lose. The good guys always win."

Luke grinned, the blood on his teeth showing. "The battle is not over yet, Percy."

"We'll see about that." Percy shoved him to the ground and kicked him hard, again and again till Luke was covered with bruises and blood was flowing freely from his mouth and wounds. Percy kicked him hard in the jaw one last time and Luke fell unconscious, his neck hanging on one side.

He stood over breathing heavily looking at Luke's body, a bit of contentment slipping into him. Then, turning to Annabeth, he smiled. Walking to the other side of the bed where Annabeth was sitting, he said, "So, that was easy."

"I almost got killed." Annabeth said, still massaging her throat. Looking at Percy's injuries, she stood up grimacing a little as her thigh hurt her. Percy held her hand as support and she moved her finger over Percy's cut lip. He winced a bit as it stung, but said his lips moving over Annabeth's fingers, "I'm okay, Wise Girl."

She lowered her fingers and looked at him in the eyes. The eyes she had loved from the very first day she had met him. "I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What for? None of this is your fault."

"For not telling you. I know how you must have felt when you got to-" She paused. "Hold on. _How_ did you get to know about this?"

"Leo told me. Calypso had felt really guilty keeping the secret when you were being tortured so. She couldn't keep it to herself when she saw you being led off by Luke. So, she told Leo." Percy took her hands. "You could have told me yesterday. I would have solved it."

Annabeth hung her head. "I know. I thought I would stand up to him myself. Being a coward in this case wasn't going to help me. I tried to knock him out by crashing that vase over him. But he anticipated the move and I failed." She looked up again, tears in her eyes. "If you hadn't come when you did, I –I don't know what-"

Percy put a finger on her mouth, shushing her. "It's okay. Now everything will be okay." Percy pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Annabeth felt so happy, she thought she might burst. Today, she'd got rid of her biggest problem; Luke. And all because of Percy.

When they pulled apart, Percy knitted his eyebrows. "I wonder where Jason's got to. I told him to go and call the doctor."

Annabeth smiled. "He'll be here soon. Don't worry." Suddenly, her eyes widened. She tried to warn him, but no words came out of her mouth.

Percy, noticing her reaction, asked, "What?"

Without replying, Annabeth pushed Percy hard to the side. He fell on the bed and heard a gasp. Looking up, he saw a bleeding Ethan twisting a knife in Annabeth's stomach.

 **Oh, yeah. I loved the last part, didn't you? *wicked grins* Till the next chapter guys!**


	54. Safety First!

**Hey! I'm back… How did you like the climax? Hehe… Not bad eh? Okay, I won't promise that she won't die… She could die… like maybe… depends on how much people want her to stay alive… Show you love through the comments… XD I'm so enjoying being an author… Now I know how Uncle Rick must feel… Anyways Happy Reading!**

Hazel looked around searching for Percy and Jason. They seemed to have disappeared. She was so sure that they were going to win; she had wanted to see their faces when they won. But they weren't even in sight. She asked Frank but he replied that he didn't know. She asked Piper and she told her that he had gone somewhere with Leo.

Leo? Where was he? _Oh, there he is,_ Hazel thought as she saw Leo making his way through the crowd. "Leo!" She called out to him.

Leo turned to face her. Instead of his usual cheeky grin he had a grave face. Hazel frowned. She had never seen Leo in that grim mood as yet.

"What's up, Leo?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, can you bring all the others here. I mean, Piper, Frank, Nico and Reyna. As soon as possible, please."

"Why?" Hazel asked, confused.

Before Leo could reply, the voice of the host was heard from the speakers announcing the winners. "The votes have been collected and counted. The three prizes have their number of votes quite close to each other. Seems like it's been a hard decision for the audience. So, on the third place we have… Jason Grace!" There was a round of applause and Hazel cheered.

Leo tried to catch her attention but Hazel swatted his hands away. "On the second place we have… Piper McLean!" Piper squealed from somewhere in the crowd and was greeted by cheers. Hazel applauded for her friend and cheered.

"And the last but not the least. The first prize is a tie between… Percy Jackson and Calypso Atlas!" Cheers exploded from the crowd. Hazel screamed loudly and turned to Leo, saying, "All of our friends won!"

Leo nodded and gave a smile at her enthusiasm. "Listen Hazel, I want you to listen carefully." Hazel listened, waiting. "Bring the others to my room. You know where my room is, right?" Hazel answered in the affirmative. "Great, bring them all to my room. No one should be left out."

"But why? I'll explain afterwards. But trust me and do what I say. If the door is locked, knock two times and then three times. If it's not, call me." Hazel nodded and went to find all the other.

Leo himself went to find Thalia. He soon found her with Dylan. Standing some distance away he tried to catch Thalia's eyes. When finally, Thalia did look at him she frowned. Leo was gesturing her to come to him with his hands. He hadn't even spoken to her since they came on this trip. Why would he want to talk to her?

Still, Leo was an old friend. A fight with Annabeth didn't mean she should shut him out. Telling Dylan that she was coming in a moment, she followed Leo, who had turned and was walking to a safer place where Dylan couldn't see them.

When he stopped, Thalia neared him, asking, "What?"

"Look, Thalia," he said, determined to say all he wanted. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," Thalia said, a bit confused. "But why are you asking me that like this?"

"If you trust me, please listen to me and go to my room, right now. I'm bringing the others, too. Just do what I say."

"And leave the party?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? When I'm having so much fun with Dylan?"

"Listen to me Thalia. I know what I'm doing." Leo said, a bit impatiently. "I promise, this is not a joke or a dare or anything. This is serious. Please go to my room right now and I'll explain everything."

"Okay." Thalia said. "But you'd better. If this is a joke, you gonna have it from me."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. I'll cover go fast to the lift." Leo said.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about. Seriously." Thalia said, but not questioning him anymore. She slid out and entered the lift.

"Straight to my room, okay?" He said, giving her the keys.

"Okay," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"And lock the door. Don't let anyone enter. Only open the door if someone knocks two times and three times. Okay?"

"Okay. Gee. I don't even know why I'm doing this." Thalia said, looking every bit confused as she was.

The lift door closed and Leo heaved a sigh. At least Thalia was safe now. Or will be, at least. He went back in the hall and saw Hazel gathering everyone up and going towards the lift. Now, where had Calypso gotten to?

Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Calypso! I was just thinking about you. Listen, we're going to my room. Jason and Percy have gone to Luke's room to solve matters."

Calypso smiled. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise. Thank you so much."

"Hey, no thanks. What are boyfriends for?" Leo grinned at her. "If I am, that is."

"Of course you are my boyfriend, you idiot." Calypso ruffled his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sunshine." Leo and Calypso went to the lift but they just missed it. "Oh, dam. Looks like we 're gonna be taking the stairs."

He turned to the stairs just opposite to the lift and started climbing, followed closely by Calypso. He only stopped when he saw a body lying on the stairs near the second floor.

"Oh, my Gods," Calypso said, as Leo sat down to turn the boy's neck. It was Jason. "Is he dead?"

"No, still breathing. Thank the Gods. Someone must have knocked him out." Leo said, staring up at her.

"But who?"

"I don't know. Wait-" Leo paused, his eyes widening as he checked the list of suspects in his mind. Then, it dawned on Calypso, too.

"Dylan!" They both said at the same time. They heaved Jason up and lifted him carefully up the stairs till the second floor and into the lift. Leo pressed the button to the fourth. They carried him out gradually to Leo's room. They could hear faint shrieks and groans, but Leo told both himself and Calypso to move on. They reached his room and knocked two times, then three times.

Leo prayed silently to the Gods that Thalia and the others might be okay. His prayers were answered and Hazel peeped out from the door she had opened up just a crack.

"Leo! Thank goodness you're here. What-" She stopped when she saw the unconscious Jason carried by them. "Oh, my Gods."

"I'll explain," Leo said. "But first, wake Jason up."

He closed the door behind him and locked it, praying to the Gods for everything to be alright.

 **Okay, this chapter was just a filler… just to keep you in suspense… I know you love me guys… Prepare yourself for the next chapter in which ANNABETH MAY OR MAY NOT DIE… I'm not saying… Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	55. The Last Promises

**The last suspenseful chapter? I don't think so… Enjoy this wicked chapter guys… I'm really enjoying this! Happy Reading!**

Percy let out a guttural scream as he saw Annabeth getting stabbed. Ethan was laughing like a maniac, blood flowing from where he had hit his head on the floor. He twisted the knife making Annabeth gasp in pain and removed it. Blood stained Annabeth's dress as it spurted out in large amounts. She was standing, her hands by her side, too in shock to move.

Ethan pulled back his hand as if to stab her again. Percy got up from the bed and pushed Ethan back before he could. He punched him hard in the jaw, once, twice. That was all it took for Ethan to fade into unconsciousness again.

Percy turned back to Annabeth who had fallen on her knees on the verge of collapsing. "Oh, my Gods. Annabeth." He rushed back to her and laid her gently on the ground. His eyes fell on the gaping wound on her stomach. Blood seeping out of it had dyed her white striped dress, deep red.

He put his hand into the pocket and called 911. Annabeth reached out for his hand and he held it, squeezing it. "It's gonna be okay, Wise Girl. It's gonna be okay." His call was finally picked up by someone. "H-Hello. This is Percy Jackson calling from Lotus Hotel, Philadelphia. My friend needs medical help."

"Calm down, Sir," The voice on the phone answered. "What has happened?"

"She's got stabbed in her gut. Send someone!" He almost yelled, as he realized how bad the situation was.

The lady at the phone seemed to realize he was panicking. "Okay, we're sending an ambulance. Stay calm, Sir and don't do anything. Tell her to relax and try to keep her awake."

"O-Okay." He hung up, and turning to Annabeth said. "Hey, Wise Girl. An ambulance is coming, okay? Don't- don't worry. You'll be fine."

Annabeth managed a faint smile. "It's not me, Seaweed Brain. It's you who's getting worried. I'm lying still here, doing- ugh" she groaned. Talking hurt her. "Nothing at all."

Percy had tears in his eyes. "This is not funny. You got stabbed really badly. You can…" His voice trailed off.

"I can die. I know." She said, speaking slowly. "But at least Luke got what he deserves."

"He'll get much worse after this." Percy said, bitterly, noticing Annabeth's cut lip and the cut on her thigh. "I would have killed Ethan if it weren't for the law."

There was silence as Annabeth pressed Percy's hand with her own. Percy looked at her, trying to hold back his tears in vain. One tear dropped out of his eye, made its way across his cheek and fell on Annabeth's hand. "Why did you do that Annabeth?" When Annabeth didn't reply, he asked again. "Why did you risk your life for my own? You could have let me take the knife."

Annabeth gave a short laugh of disbelief which turned into a groan. "And let you die… instead of me? That wasn't… possible, Percy."

"Why? It would have been better that way." Percy said, wishing he could change things in the past. "You have already had to bear so much trouble. Why did you take that knife? I wasn't worth it, Annabeth."

"Shut up, Percy." She said, in a weak voice. She was already losing her energy. "After what you did… for me today… this was nothing."

"It was a huge price! You shouldn't have done that!" He said, angrily.

"Should I have watched you… the one who saved me… die in front of my eyes?" Percy kept his silence. "I love you, Percy. I couldn't have done that."

Percy had no words to this. Annabeth continued. "Promise me, Percy… If I die…"

"You won't die." Percy said, as if determined to fight even the Gods for her life. "I won't let you."

"It's not in your hands… If I do, promise me… Luke will get his punishment." Percy promised her and gripped her hand even tighter bringing it close to his chest. Annabeth sighed, tried out of talking so much. Still, she continued. She had to tell Percy whatever she wanted to.

"Percy… Contact Dad… Take the number from Thalia… Say that I'm not angry with him… Say that I forgive my step-mom… Tell Dad I love him…" Percy whispered. "I will, Wise girl, I will." Her eyelids began to close from exhaustion.

Percy remembered the lady's words. "Stay with me, Wise Girl. Stay with me." He said, patting her cheeks, gently to keep her awake. He tried to talk. "R-Remember that time I collided with you and I had to pick you up to the nurse's office?"

Annabeth tried her best to keep awake. "Yeah." She tried to say some more, but she didn't have any energy left. She focused on trying to keep awake.

Percy forced a laugh. "We always seem to meet under medical conditions, don't we?" Annabeth managed a faint smile. "Remember that time when we spent almost a whole half-hour talking in the attic when the others left for a walk. Do you know why I stayed Annabeth?" Annabeth knew but as she couldn't reply, she shook her head. "I stayed because I cared about you. I stayed because I know what it's like to be left out and I didn't want you to feel hurt. Oh, Gods," Percy bit back a sob, thinking if it were only good times instead of these very bad times. If only he could savor those happy times all over again. "Don't go, Wise Girl, please. Don't leave me."

Annabeth smiled. Her insides were numb. She couldn't feel anything. From far away she thought she could hear a loud ambulance horn. Summoning the last of her energy, she said, "Thank you Percy." Percy stared right in her gray eyes, his expression full of sadness and pain. "Thank you… for giving me the… happiness you gave me… last night and before… when we were friends…"

"You forget I loved being with you, too. It wasn't a favor." He said, softly, the tears he was holding finally flowing freely. "Don't leave me, Wise Girl. Promise, you'll fight for me."

"I'll- I'll try, Percy." Annabeth said, and squeezed Percy's hand one last time. Her eyes closed just a few seconds before the paramedics entered the room with Leo, Jason, Thalia and Calypso. Percy was crying his heart out whispering only one phrase holding Annabeth's hand close to his chest, "I love you, Wise Girl. I love you."

 **This was bad, I agree… Forgive me I had to do that… I apologize… I'm sorry… But I had to do that… You don't know but I actually cried while writing this… This was the hardest chapter till now…**


	56. Waking Up

**Okay, I had plans for my story till now… Now, that the part is over I seriously have no idea what I'm going to do for the plot. All I promise is this story will be over in three days… Bear with me a little longer please... Happy Reading Guys!**

Percy sat there, slumped on the hospital wall sitting on the bench. He had got his wounds, which included a small cut on his arm and head, bandaged. His head was pounding from being deprived of sleep the night before, and his wounds were throbbing with his heartbeat. Despite the pain, his face was expressionless. He wasn't crying, because he had no tears left. He stared ahead at the white door leading to the ICU. He couldn't bear to look at his Wise Girl in those long wires and a monitor beside her.

Jason sat beside him with his bandaged head, trying to comfort him but in vain. He had no words. Piper had wanted to come with Jason and had insisted on coming. Thalia, Leo and Calypso, had been talking to the police, explaining the case to them. After the conversation, they looked at Percy, concerned.

"Maybe, we should talk to him now," Piper said, in a low voice, coming to the other three. "It's been eight hours after the incident. And he hasn't eaten anything substantial since the lunch we had yesterday."

"I don't think he's in a state to be talked to," Leo said. "But we'll offer some food."

 _Should I have watched you die? ... I love you Percy, I couldn't have done that… Thank you for giving me the happiness you gave me, last night and before when we were friends... I'll try Percy…_

 _It'll be hard to save her, but we'll try our best._ The doctors had said.

All these phrases, Annabeth had said voiced around again, echoing in his head. He couldn't do anything about it. He tried not to think about the happy times. They would just make him sadder.

Leo walked over to him. "Hey, Percy. We were thinking of having-"

"No." Percy said, without even turning his head.

"How do you even know what I was going to ask?"

"It's next day morning. You want me to have breakfast." He turned his head to look at him, his eyes bloodshot. "I'm not dumb."

Piper came over, too. "Percy, please. You haven't eaten anything since your last lunch. Please have some food. For Annabeth's sake."

"Annabeth would have wanted me to stay here." Percy said, determined.

"On the other hand," Piper said, her hands on her waist. "She would have wanted you to eat something. She won't be as selfish to keep you here, hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

"Maybe you aren't but that still is no reason to deprive your body of its nutrition." Piper argued.

"Fine, I'll have breakfast," Percy said, tiredly.

The friends nodded and got up to have breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Percy was as silent as a ghost, not speaking anything.

When they got back, Percy resumed his position on the bench in front of the ICU door. Thalia looked on from a little distance. Turning to Piper, she said, "This is all my fault. If I had just listened to Annabeth about Dylan, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How could you have known what Dylan was like," Piper said. "Anyone could have fallen for his nonsense."

"When he told me he had changed," Thalia said, a tear dropping from her eye. "I believed him. I didn't ever see him with Luke. So, I thought maybe he did really change. That was my biggest mistake."

Jason interrupted. "If I hadn't been overpowered, we would have got the police."

Piper had no words, so she remained silent. Leo, who had been hearing their conversation, said, "I should have got there earlier. Jason wouldn't have been wounded and we would have called both the police and the doctor."

Calypso shook her head. "Leo, there's nothing you could have done. I had heard it all with my own ears from Annabeth and I didn't tell anyone. If I had told someone before, we wouldn't be here now. It's all _my_ fault."

Suddenly, Piper said, "Guys, whatever's happened, has happened. You can't change it. It's no use crying over spilt milk. Blaming yourself will make no difference. Let's just pray to the Gods that everything is fine and Annabeth returns to being what she was."

At these wise words, everyone agreed and sat down to pray. After half an hour, the doctors came out of the ICU. Percy was on his feet in a second, the others following his suit. "H-How is she now?"

"We have succeeded in the operation," the doctor smiled. "She is out of danger."

Percy could hardly believe the words. "Can- Can I meet her?"

"Not now, but a little later, yes. After maybe half an hour. But only three at a time." The doctor said.

Percy nodded and impatiently sat through the thirty minutes. When finally they were over, Percy said, hesitating a bit, "Guys, do you mind if I go in alone? I'll be back soon, and you can take your turn."  
The others nodded, understandingly and he rushed into the ICU. Annabeth was lying on the bed, her eyes open, looking around her as if she were in a dream.

The nurses had warned him not to excite the patient, so he tried to control his enthusiasm. "Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "Seaweed Brain."

Percy sat down on the stool placed next to her and took her hand in his own. "You won."

"I told you I'd try. How could I not?" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled for the first time since last night. "Luke was arrested and is still in custody. So are the other boys."

"Good." Annabeth said, her eyes shining. "What about Dad? Did you tell what I told you?"

"Of course, he said, he'll be right here but…" Percy's voice trailed off.

"He's not yet here, is he?"

"No, he isn't." Percy said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright."Annabeth said, smiling. "As long as we're together." **(A/N: I couldn't resist putting that line in, sorry. Fangirl here.)** "Where're the others?"

"Outside," Percy said. "I'll call them." Kissing her forehead, he said, "I'm so glad, you're all better, Wise Girl. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy, Seaweed Brain."

 **Awwww… Isn't this cute! Till the next chapter, guys!**


	57. Fights, Dream, Interrogations

**Okay, second last chapter guys! I really hope you loved this story! Happy Reading!**

"Helen!" Frederick Chase yelled. Calming his tone, he said, "Helen, I'm done with you saying things about Annabeth like that."

Helen tried to interrupt but Frederick didn't let her. "After you sent her away from our house, I didn't know where she went. You told me she went to her trip and I _believed_ you. But you didn't tell me the trip was two days later. Why did you send her away two days before?!" He screamed the last part at his wife.

"She was trying to ruin our relationship, Frederick! Don't you see? We've always fought because of her, it's always been her. Goodness knows what nonsense she feeds you. And if she's going now, let her go. I don't care. I can only say good riddance to bad rub-"

"Stop." Frederick's anger had gone beyond all limits now. He maintained a calm tone. "You won't let me get out of this house to meet my daughter, because you think she's… rubbish? Well, let me tell you. You wouldn't want to live in a house that has rubbish in it, would you? So, get out of my house. I'll file for divorce this very second."

Helen gasped in shock. "So, this was her plan. Telling you that I sent her away and posing some melodramatic tragedy that will turn her father against me?"

"Helen, I have had enough. Because of you, my daughter hasn't even talked to me and you say she's been plotting against us? That boy who called me, I could hear the truth ring in his voice. He told me that she had said she still loves me and forgives you. She had been stabbed a few minutes ago. Still, you can bear to think ill of her. I can't believe it!"

"And I can't believe that you're actually believing her, a teenager than your own wife! Forgive me? For what, may I ask? She's always been rude to me, never talked straight, and always behaved like I'm her step-mother!"

"Because that's what you are! I will believe my own daughter, Helen, and not you. And I'm going to get her from the hospital and you will not stop me!"

Frederick ran down the steps of his house, Helen shouting things at him which he hardly heard. He opened the door of his car, sat down and drove to Philadelphia, prepared for a long journey.

Watching Annabeth sleep was pleasant. Percy had been about to go when she had begged the nurse to let him stay. Reluctantly she had agreed, with a strict warning to Percy not to disturb or excite her. He had agreed, happily.

Sitting beside her, now, watching her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed, gave him more peace than he could imagine.

 _Annabeth was in a room. Percy was standing in front of her with his usual smirk. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling apart, she saw his face more clearly._

 _It wasn't Percy. It was Luke. She gasped and backtracked a few steps, till her legs were stopped by something hard. The bed. Luke sneered, walking towards her. The distance, though previously small, seemed large now to Annabeth._

 _Luke was now four Lukes walking towards her. She stood petrified, as the four Lukes neared her. Then, she saw that it wasn't four Lukes. They were Michael, Dylan and Ethan along with Luke._

 _All of them had the same sneer painted on their faces. Annabeth couldn't move, he legs were frozen, neither could she scream. She stood silently in shock as they reached her and she tried to push them back but realized her hands were tied together._

 _Luke pushed her on the bed and the four faces with their mocking sneers closed in on her. Her voice finally pushed through her restraints, screaming, "No!"_

Annabeth sat up in bed, gasping and eyes wide, full of terror. She kicked out, throwing her hands about, realizing they were free. Percy, who was sitting beside her, had dozed off for a few minutes. He woke up to see Annabeth in a frenzy.

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy said, holding her hands together. "Calm down." Annabeth stopped struggling as the pain hit in and her vision cleared. She groaned and Percy helped her lie down.

Stroking her hair, to calm her down because she was still shaken and breathing heavily, he said, "Calm down, Wise Girl. It was only a dream."

She turned her eyes on him. They were full of tears. "They were there. They were going to…"

"It's alright. They're not here. Only I am. Okay? You're safe." Percy said, trying to calm her down.

Her stitches on her stomach were paining like hell, but she could only focus on her nightmares. "Percy stay with me. Don't leave." Her hand clutched at Percy's.

"I'm always here with you, Wise Girl," he said, gently. "Go to sleep now."

"No, they'll come again. I don't want to see them, again." Annabeth said, positively freaking out.

"Annabeth, they won't come again." Percy said, still stroking her hair. "I'll fight them for you, okay?"

"Even in my dreams?"

"Especially in your dreams. They won't harm you again. Now, go to sleep." He kissed her forehead and Annabeth closed her eyes. Percy brushed off her tears as Annabeth drifted off to sleep.

Percy bristled with anger, his thought back to Annabeth's terror. _I won't let them get out of prison. Not after what they did to Annabeth._ He promised himself that Luke would get what he deserved.

Hearing Annabeth relate her story to her Father and the police was the hardest thing he'd ever done. She looked as if she wanted to forget all of it, but it wasn't so easy with her nightmares and the police.

She had explained how it had all started, how he had threatened her to be his girlfriend, how he had abused her for the first time. Percy couldn't believe it when he heard that Rachel was used by Luke to keep him away from Annabeth. She continued, her hand holding Percy's tight. "I told Calypso what had been happening to me because she had seen the belt marks on my back. I told her to promise me she wouldn't tell anyone. The last day when we had the singing contest and a party, Luke was taking me to his room. He was going to-" She paused, gripping Percy's hand tighter. "He was going to force himself on me but Percy interrupted. I had tried to overpower him but breaking a vase over his head, but he caught my hand and crashed the vase to pieces."

"How did Percy come to know you were there?" an officer asked Annabeth.

She looked at Percy, who started to explain. "Calypso had told Leo everything after she witnessed Annabeth being taken off by Luke. Leo made a plan to hide Thalia in his own room along with all the other friends. Jason and I went to Luke's room. We found them fighting with a piece of glass in their hands. We took Luke off, but he must have called his friends. I told Jason to go and call the police and the doctor, but the other boys must have knocked him out. Leo found him on the stairs when he was going to his room. Annabeth and I fought all the boys and knocked them out. We thought everything was over and we were just exchanging a few words when Annabeth saw Ethan rise with a knife behind me. She pushed me to the side and took the knife herself." The last part was really hard to say, but he forced it out of his mouth.

"I see," the officer said, taking down whatever was said in his notes. "Thank you for helping us out with the information. I hope you may get well soon."

The police left the room, leaving Annabeth, her Dad and Percy behind.

"Why didn't you say something to me when Helen told you to go?" Frederick finally said.

"I- I'm sorry, Dad. I thought maybe it would be right to leave you two to yourselves for some time. I had heard you fight over me and I thought it's because of me you can't stay happy. You didn't talk to me much and saying all this to you seemed like complaining to me. I'm sorry." Annabeth said after Percy helped her lie down again on her bed.

"Don't be sorry, Annabeth. I should have paid more attention to you." Coming over and kissing her forehead, he said, "I promise that will never happen again. I'm going to divorce Helen and we'll stay together happily ever after."

"Dad, no-"

"This is my decision, sweetie. I don't find Helen as charming as I found her so long ago. It's quite the opposite. I'm sure she and I will both be happy away from each other." He smiled at her. "But don't you worry about that. Rest and get well as soon as possible. Enjoy your life. Now, you've got a boyfriend, too."

Both Percy and Annabeth blushed. Frederick laughed. "It's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed. I totally approve of your relationship."

Percy smiled at Annabeth and she returned. Annabeth was free of all her troubles now. She was happier than she had been in days, maybe even in months.

 **Yeah! Now, only the last chapter… I hope it will be satisfactory ;)) till the next chapter!**


	58. All's Well that Ends Well

**For the last chapter of this chapter! It's been a long long long journey, but I really enjoyed this story and all your comments. Hope you all like my last chapter! Happy Reading one last time!**

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, coming into her room, with a bright smile on his face. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, drawing. She looked up, smiling. "You won't believe this!"

"I won't believe what?"

"Luke is getting convicted. We won the case!" Percy said, sitting on the bed, smiling happily.

Annabeth's face turned from normal to surprise to happiness. "Oh, my Gods, Percy! That's the best news you ever gave me!"

They kissed. After a two month long battle against Luke, they had finally won the case. Luke's dad hadn't been able to do anything, while there were so many witnesses. Still, he had been quite a hard opponent. Her friends were under the protection of the police, so no 'accidents' could happen to them.

Annabeth was still recovering from anxiety disorder. It had started with faints, dizziness which turned into a complete blackout. She had finished with her therapies and now, most of the times, had no nightmares of Luke. When she did, either Percy or her Dad were there to comfort her.

Times were changing. Her Dad had filed for divorce. Helen had taken the two kids but he was happy with keeping Annabeth. He was a very attentive dad now. Annabeth's had no complaints against her life.

They pulled apart. "Piper's organizing a party today, because the case was finished. You'll be coming right?"

"Is that even a question, Percy? I'll be right there." Annabeth smiled.

Percy looked at her happy face. Two months ago, she had been so sad, Percy couldn't bear it. But she had recovered and was her usual happy self again, if not happier. Smiling at her, he got up, saying, "Just wait and watch. You got a surprise waiting."

Annabeth stared at his disappearing figure, smiling even though curious.

Music was blaring loudly through the speakers as Annabeth walked in Piper's bungalow. The room was decorated with banners, ribbons, everything pretty you could think of.

But there was no one in the room. It was empty. Frowning a little she stepped ahead to investigate. She walked towards the table where food and drinks were kept, calling, "Piper? Percy? Anyone?" The music stopped.

She thought she heard a noise behind her and turned. "Hazel? Why are you wearing Tiana's dress? Frank, are you…" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you dressed up as Li Shang?"

She turned around when she heard someone's footsteps.

"Oh, my Gods, Piper," she marveled. "You're Belle, with Jason as the beast in prince form."

From her right, Reyna and Nico entered, "Nico, batman really? And Reyna I can't believe you dressed up as Megara." From her left, Leo, Thalia and Calypso came in. "Leo as Aladdin, Calypso as Jasmine? Thalia as _Snow White?_ What is going on?"

Someone coughed behind her. She turned again, ready for a surprise. Annabeth couldn't help herself; she gasped. In front of her, Percy was standing dressed as a Prince, smiling at her. "Percy, you look just like… just like Prince Charming!"

"How do you like the surprise?" Percy asked, coming towards her.

"It's awesome. But I feel under dressed now." She was only wearing an orange gown, letting her curls loose.

"No, you're not. You're looking amazing. You're looking just like yourself and you're nothing less than an angel." Percy said, smiling at her.

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, blushing a bit. She pressed her mouth to his, feeling the kiss spread the warmth through her. Behind them, the others looked on happily at the pair.

The party started with dances on songs, not even fit for dancing. All of them had a great time. Leo cracked his jokes, making Calypso roll her eyes, while the other laughed. Everything had gone to normal except the times had five new happy pairs. Their friendship with each other would definitely be hard to break.

Their favorite song started and all the girls pulled their boyfriends on the floor to dance.

"This is the time," Percy said, as Annabeth danced with him. "No one's gonna pull us out of this dance. You're free to kiss me now if you like."

Annabeth shook her head but her lips curved into a smile.

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long_

 _You, where the hell did you come from?  
You're a different, different kind of fun  
And I'm so used to feeling numb  
Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue  
Anticipating what's to come  
Like a finger on a loaded gun_

 _I can feel it rising  
Temperature inside me  
Haven't felt it for a lifetime_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long  
This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Turned it on  
But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long (all night long)_

 _I, I wasn't even gonna go out  
But I never would have had a doubt  
If I have known where I'd be now_

 _Your hands on my hips  
And my kiss on your lips  
Oh, I could do this for a lifetime_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
Oh, up up all night long  
This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Turned it on  
But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long_

 _Until tonight I only dreamed about you  
I can't believe I ever breathed without you  
Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new  
Bring it one more time, one more time_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long  
This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Turned it on  
But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long  
This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Turned it on  
But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
Oh up up all night long_

Thalia looked on with a friendly face, she would never have had on before. She had no one but she was happy nevertheless. Leo called her to join in with them and she accepted.

And they danced all night to the songs lovingly looking into each others' eyes, now that everything was better than before.

 **We finished this story! Okay, this is my very first, longest story I've ever written! I really really hope you enjoyed with me! Keep leaving your comments! I won't say till the next chapter because now there is really no next chapter… Sadly… I'll miss you guys so much omg…**


	59. -Note for my Special Readers-

**It's been a fantastic journey with you guys, all your comments, reviews, votes, everything. Thanks for all the love you have showed for me and for this story. I'm in the tenth grade now so I won't be able to post at all. I'm sorry for that. But… I promise, I'll be writing a new fanfiction, only Percabeth for you guys AS SOON AS my final exams finish. Till then, I must bid you a sad goodbye.**

 **This was an incredible story (even if I say so myself) and it's the longest story, I've ever thought of. It's taken me two years to finish this story. Sometimes I just lost my patience but still I continued. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me and for all the motivation.**

 **Especially my friends, here, I'd like to thank them all over again.**

 **I'll always be in touch. So, if you ever wanna talk to me, just hit the mail button. I'm also leaving my email ID so you can email me too. (its wisegirlforever12 )**

 **Thank you everyone once again! (I sound like I'm receiving an award, lol)**

 **Never stop reading,  
Never stop laughing,**

 **Yours affectionately,  
Sylvia.**


End file.
